Half Alive
by Heidi Mae
Summary: AU and slightly twisted version of the TVD. Diabolical 143 hear old vampire Damon Salvatore meets Elena Gilbert in 2007 when she's only 15. He leaves town and when he returns she's dating stefan but things arent as they seem. Stef ooc longer summary insid
1. Prelude

**Title: Half Alive**

**Summary:** AU and slightly twisted version of the vampire Diaries. Diabolical 143 hear old vampire Damon Salvatore meets the very human Elena Gilbert in 2007 when she's only 15. He leaves the town and her behind confused over his reaction to her and still reeling from a heartbreak over Elena's look alike Katherine Peirce the vampire that drove he and his brother Stefan apart 143 years ago. Fast forward two years later and Damon returns to find Elena dating said brother. But things aren't as they seem. Will Damon realize how badly Elena needs him or will his pride and ego stand in the way until it's too late? AU OOC for Stefan

**AN:** I got this idea during Rose when Damon wondered what would have happened had Stefan never adopted the animal diet. My curiosity peaked and I came up with this story idea. I twisted around the original TVD plot as you'll see getting into it as well as Damon and Stefan's back story a little bit. This is _very_ dark for me. But I wanted to try something different and stretch myself a little bit. I also needed a project to work on on off days when I'm not working on my other story which is much lighter and funnier. I hope you like it. I am still hard at work on RFD of course so the updates may be a bit slower during the first stage if this story. But I really wanted to get it posted and get your thoughts as I continue on. (Sorry for the long boring AN!)

**Rated M:** ,blood drinking, abuse, sexual situations, violence, language and rape.

* * *

**Prelude: Damon**

**May, 20 2007**

I had no idea where I was driving I just needed to get away. I had to leave her behind as far behind as possible. A fire inside of me had been reignited only a few short months ago when the love of my life turned out to be alive and well in Chicago of all places explaining she always hides in plain sight surrounded by people.

Two months of intensity and rediscovery of making love all day and stalking the streets every night. We were creatures of the night at its finest. We rarely slept. We fed and we made love and the world ceased to exist. But I still felt empty? Why did I still feel empty? I had searched for her from the day I died. The day I thought she died. The day my brother died. The world I had known had shattered when my brother and I rose again like she has. Vampires, demons, blood suckers.

It was supposed to be _my_ gift. _My _eternity with her. Mine and mine alone. The games were supposed to end with my life. They didn't. Stefan my brother had been brought along but I never got my answers I watched her burn. Or so I thought. I decided to die along with her. But my brother forced my hand he made me turn. I was livid and angry. I took off and I walked for hours and then I _felt her_. I knew she was alive somewhere. I never told him. I had no intention on sharing her _ever_ again. I spent 10 years or so with my brother. I watched him turn into the monster he swore he would never be. I couldn't fight his battle because I was too busy fighting my own. I knew to find her I had to be strong and smart. I had to be cruel and callous. I had to be like her. I couldn't waste my time with things like getting Stefan back on track so I left him.

I fed from more humans, witches and vampires then I can count nor try to. I traveled from place to place never aimlessly always with her large brown slightly viscous eyes and cunning smile in my mind. With her long curly chestnut hair captivating my every thought.

Then finally I found her and it was magic until the fire died out. Until I started asking _why_ and she started asking about Stefan….

"_Why did you leave me Katherine?" I begged her to tell me I didn't care that tears were shining in my eyes. I didn't care that she was looking into my soul and was cruel enough to spit it in if she wanted to. Which is exactly what she did._

"_Why did you turn Stefan too?" Why?" _

"_Where __**is **__Stefan?" Katherine asked. "You took care of your little brother for me right Damon?" Her voice was cruel and cold and I felt myself shiver._

"_I left him to find you." I whispered. _

"_Damon I __**never**__ loved you." She spat out angrily. "It was always Stefan. It will always be Stefan. I counted on you to watch out for him for me!" _

I accelerated the car faster still unsure where I was going or what I was doing. The heartache had been placed by rage only a few short miles ago. The town I landed in was in for a rude awakening. Nothing is more dangerous than a pissed off vampire. A part of me wanted to drive back to her and ram a stake through her viscous heart. But I knew as strong as I had become I didn't bypass her. She destroyed everything good in me. I was willing to throw everything away for her, my family, my brother, my future, _my life_ and I did only it was all a lie. I was only meant to deliver my little brother to her. That was my purpose in her ridiculous plan. She tore us part for what? Her own sick games. I spat out a hiss now as her image crossed my mind.

I realized how fast I was going when I almost slid into a road sign. I controlled the car quickly and easily and read the welcome to Mystic Falls sign twice blinking hard. Of all the places in the world what possibly could have driven me to the place it all began. The place I died. The place I lived…

The last thought popped into my head without warning and I tried to shut it off and shut it out. I was a vampire there was no such things as home. But despite this I continued down the road. I expected myself to drive to the boarding house but instead my instincts brought me into town and I drove down the streets. Taking in how different everything looked since the last time I had been here. 1864 the year I died. I never returned. I talked to several owners of the boarding house over the phone throughout the years. But I never came back here. So why now?

I saw a ball go flying into the street and a girl laughed. The sound perked up my ears. Then I felt her. I couldn't see her but I felt her presence it called to me. I wasn't sure if it was her aura or the fire I sensed in her sweet pure soul that forced me to inch ahead just a bit more.

A young boy ran into the street to retrieve the ball and she ran up to catch it. Her straight chestnut hair tucked under a hat was shadowing her face. She was slender and small she looked to be about 15. I watched her curiously unsure what was compelling me to do this. I really wasn't much of a lurker unless I was hunting even then I usually strike quickly. But I felt no lust for her blood no reason to attack but yet no reason to leave her either. I didn't want to leave her she felt...she felt like warmth, and life, like _home_.

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought that ridiculous word again but continued to watch her playing catch with the boy I assumed was her brother. She was laughing and running and having fun. I almost felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards.

"What is wrong with you Salvatore?" I groaned. Since when do I moon over teenage girls? The wind picked up and the hat she was wearing flew off her head. My mouth gaped open as I stared directly at the younger human version of the face of Katherine. The woman who destroyed me. But yet this wasn't her. I felt her before I saw her and she was nothing like the cruel vampire I had left only days ago.

"How is this possible?" I whispered. I heard the thunder rolling ahead and the girl looked up at the sky the ball missed her and landed up on the roof, she frowned looking up at it.

I could hear the boy moaning about how this was his last baseball.

She shrugged and started climbing the side of the house attempting to get up and grab the ball. I cringed and found myself out of the car and in the wooded area in the side of her yard. I jumped up on the roof and crouched down so they wouldn't see me. I pushed the ball down and heard the boy cheer as it rolled off the roof. She jumped off the side of the scaffolding and rejoined him. I jumped down and got back in the car be-lining it for the boarding house.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore? Is it really you?" My nephew the current resident Zach croaked looking nervous as I pushed my way in.

"In the flesh." I muttered, "Please tell me you have liquor."

He mumbled a yes and showed me to the bar. I guzzled down a half a bottle of whiskey trying to get a grasp on what the hell just happened. What made me do that? I don't save kids. I'm no superman. But yet the idea of her falling off that roof made my decision for me.

I could hear Zack behind me his heart beat slightly increased.

"Put the stake down Zackie." I drawled. "You're not going to kill your Uncle Damon."

"What are you doing here?" He stuttered dropping the stake.

I turned around and smirked. "Try something like that again and I'll snap your neck."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "But the agreement was I live here. I don't let anyone in and you and your brother would stay away."

"Well agreements change Zach." I said lounging across the sofa. "Now, tell me everything you know about the Katherine look alike."

"Her name is Elena." He said. "Elena Gilbert. She's a good girl Damon leave her alone. She's only 15."

I nodded that was exactly what I had pegged her at. "Elena." I turned the name over in my mind. Something about it…_Her_…what was it about this girl. I groaned and stood up grabbing another bottle of whiskey. Something told me I wasn't going to be able to drink her away no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

I was right. I continued to follow her and observe with her friends at school at night when she would write on her diary. I always left when she was to change or shower. She was just a girl. Vampire nor not I wasn't a pervert. I could bed any woman I desired and felt no need to spy on a 15 year old getting undressed. Yet even without wanting her sexually still I felt a connection to her I didn't understand. I knew in a few years my feelings for her could and would grow lustful quite easily. But would it be wrong? I didn't want to corrupt her. I didn't even want to possess her. I wanted to protect her. It was a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. It was human this girl made me feel human and it scared the hell out of me. She was sweet and kind and gracious. She wasn't just everything _Katherine_ wasn't she was everything _I _wasn't.

I realized that fully one stormy afternoon when she hurried off the bus and started running a home. A young girl crying caught her attention. Elena huddled over the girl rain soaking her to the bone.

"I lost my puppy." The girl cried. "He ran that way."

Elena's gaze followed her arm concern written on her face.

"What's your puppy's name?" Elena asked. Her sweet voice had become music to my ears and it sickened me but still I couldn't turn away from her.

"Pluto." The girl sniffled.

"Okay honey. Don't worry. I'll help you find him. Just wait inside your house okay?" Elena said assuring the girl inside before running back out to the woods calling the dog's name. The thunder roared and Elena jumped but kept searching.

"My god she's completely selfless." I whispered once again awed by this girl that had captivated my entire soul in just a few short days.

"Pluto?" Elena called searching restlessly.

I scanned the woods carefully until I finally heard the dog whimpering. Unable to allow Elena to catch her death out here in the rain I made a quick decision and picked up the puppy. I dropped it off a few feet ahead of her and ran away in a blur.

She seemed to sense something and gasped her eyes scanned the horizon unfocused but sensing something. Was it my presence? Could she feel me too?

She saw the puppy and smiled picking it up and started cuddling it. "How did you get here?"

She looked out again and narrowed her eyes. The thunder roared loudly again and she jumped before running back to the girls house with the dog. I saw something silver fall from her arm as she ran. I waited until she was inside and picked up a small silver chain with an E charm on it.

I traced the E with my fingers and shoved the bracelet in my pocket getting in my car soaked to the bone myself.

"She's 15." I said out loud taking out the bracelet and tracing the E again slowly over and over her face held still in my mind. "And I'm a monster."

* * *

I drove out of Mystic Falls as quickly as I had driven into it. I ended up in Georgia at Bree's bar. Bree was a good friend of mine that I dated for a few years a while back. Her biggest perk other than being a great lay is that she's a witch. I was hoping she could shed some light on this strange pull I had for this girl.

"Damon." She greeted me with a smile. I grabbed her head and kissed her roughly. Needing to rid myself of some of the frustration built up in me. Even though I hadn't had any lustful thoughts about Elena her constant presence on the forefront of my mind was unnerving me.

"Your kiss lacks passion." Bree commented. "What's wrong with my Damon?"

"I found Katherine to start." I said dryly.

"It didn't go well." Bree guessed not looking at all surprised.

"We crashed and we burned." I confirmed. "It was always Stefan. But you knew that already right?"

"I tried to warn you." She sighed.

"So I left and drove and ended up in Mystic Falls." I continued.

"You were drawn there?" Bree guessed touching my hand. "By a girl."

"Knock it off." I grumbled pulling my hand back.

"Damon your eyes are dark when have you last fed?" Bree asked.

"Chicago before I left Katherine." I said surprised myself that it had been that long.

"The girl is human then." Bree smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked growing irritated.

"You lack of desire to feed Damon ," Bree said wisely, "Would indicate this girl has touched something in you."

"Impossible I didn't even meet her." I grumbled.

"She's 15 and a look alike of Katherine." I added when Bree simply raised her eyebrows.

"So you just observed her then? Knowing she was too young?" Bree asked.

"Knowing I don't need to go down that road ever again." I countered. "One Katherine is more than enough for eternity."

"But this girl is not Katherine." Bree said crossing her arms. "She awakened something in you I knew was there but buried."

"_How?_ How could she have done that?" I asked attempting to sound cynical but my voice came out sounding desperate and I shuddered at how weak I was becoming.

"I think you need to figure that out on your own Damon." Bree said.

"I need to leave her alone. She's just a kid." I muttered though every part of my body longed to race back into my car and her backward.

"Your right she is and you do." Bree nodded. "For now. Come back when she's older maybe things will seem simpler then. Take time get over Katherine find yourself again. Redeem yourself Damon so that when you come back and she is grown up you deserve her."

"Thanks for the talk Bree." I said dryly. "It's been _enlightening_."

I rolled my eyes and got in my car laughing at the absurd idea of changing of becoming someone worth what worth her love? How would I know she'd even want me? Well of course she'd want me. Hell I could _make_ her want me. But I wouldn't need to. I am very charming and good looking. Getting Elena wouldn't be difficult. But Bree was right I didn't deserve her. She was selfless, loving, kind, an angel. _She was an angel_. I could never deserve her. Could I? I pulled over and ran my hands through my dark hair attempting to calm my racing thoughts down.

I heard a car coming and jumped into the street allowing it to hit me. I could smell the woman's blood pumping as she leaned over to check on me. My teeth sliced through her throat without warning and I drank furiously attempting to burn the image of Elena and what she represented but I couldn't. The woman whimpered and I dropped her. I felt a pulse and decided to leave her compelling her to forget.

I got in my car and drove. Realizing Katherine represented dark and Elena light. I would never go back to the dark that much I knew. I had planned on taking my vengeance on Katherine out on unsuspecting towns for a few years then settling in to a happy medium not a complete savage but a vampire none the less. The existence I had hoped to have with Katherine. But then Elena came along and suddenly I want the light.

"I should be staked down right now for being so weak and pathetic over a human a simple little girl." I groaned. Somehow this Elena had crept in to my soul and turned the switch back on. I wasn't sure if I could even fight the results of that door being opened.

I pulled out the bracelet out again and sighed.

"I'll come back for you someday." I promised.

* * *

**Prelude Elena**

**August 21, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I remembered the last time I felt safe today. I mean _really _safe. It was about 2 years ago the day of the huge storm. A little girl had lost her dog and I went to look for it. That entire week I had felt like someone was watching me. But I didn't get an eerie or creepy feeling from it. Instead it felt safe and warm and…I don't know but like _home_…anyway I was scared in the woods it was raining hard and I could hardly see when I felt the presence. Suddenly the dog was right in front of me. I dropped my bracelet in purpose and went back the next day sure enough it was gone. Someone was there. I searched and searched for him. But I never felt him again.

I never feel safe anymore. But I've grown numb to it by now; I play my role perfectly and worry every day that I will lose myself completely someday. Of course that would only make **him** happy so I refuse. I refuse to become what he wants me to be. What he believes I am. No matter how much he hurts me. No matter how many times he locks me up with no food or water. I will never relent. I will never let go of Elena. I won't become her even if I have to become a shadow of myself it avoid it. If I have to stay half alive to prevent it then so be it I'll stay numb. I won't ever be Katherine….

Tonight when he left I wandered around the house and found a room. It was large and dark and I felt it again all over again. The same feeling I had in the woods at least I think it is. It wasn't as intense as it had been then. Maybe the man had come here to the boarding house when he was here two years ago. Maybe he would come back. That's I told myself as I lay down in his bed and began daydreaming about him coming to rescue me.

It's a stupid and silly fantasy because I know no one's ever going to save me and I couldn't let them anyway. Luckily I was smart enough to leave the room before **he **got home. He would have been beyond angry. But my curiosity has been peaked now. I need to know who occupied that room and if he was the same man that helped me in the woods that night.

Love,

Elena


	2. Chapter 1

**June, 2009 Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes and looked around frantically trying to figure out where I was. It was dark in the room I was in and I could see strange angles and shapes. I could hear strange sounds.

"Where am I?" I whispered. I had partied last night that much I remembered. But even though my best Caroline had dubbed this our _summer of fun_. Waking up in a strange place was not my idea of fun. I suddenly felt eyes on me and whipped my head around. In the corner of the room I could see a dark figure watching me.

"Are you awake?" He whispered starting towards me.

I screamed with every ounce of strength I had in my body. Suddenly light came blaring on a bright florescent light people were rushing into the room. Doctors...I realized. I'm in a hospital.

"Elena, Elena honey it's okay." I turned to see my aunt Jenna some running into the room.

"Aunt Jenna?" I said the panicked feeling still racing through my chest as doctors quickly assessed my machines.

"Why am I here? That boy who he is he? He was watching me…I…what's happening?" I sputtered.

"That's Stefan." She said calmly taking my hand. "Stefan Salvatore. He saved you from a really bad car wreck."

"A car wreck?" I whispered I could see Stefan nodding from the corner of my eye. I realized I owed him a thank you but my mind was going into overdrive. The last thing I remembered was Matt. We broke up at the party. Matt had been my friend my whole life but had become my boyfriend over the past year. He was sweet and wonderful but I just always felt like there was something missing. He wanted more from the relationship then I did and it wasn't right for me to stay with him knowing that wasn't going to change for me. I wasn't sure what it was I was looking for but it just wasn't him.

I was going to wait to tell him but the drinks...and then everyting just came out. I called my parents to come get me. I was upset and didn't want to stay there or try to drive. They weren't even angry. My Dad actually told me I did the right thing by calling them. I was so relieved I wasn't in trouble and then suddenly…the _bridge_ we drove over the bridge!

"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"Elena." Aunt Jenna said quietly.

"Where are they Jenna!" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said her eyes filling up with tears.

The whole world stopped. I could no longer see the doctors running around or hear the weird machines. I didn't see the boy who saved me in the corner or Jenna sobbing on my left. Everything stopped cold. I felt my heart jump into my throat and I had the sudden urge to reach in and pull it out. The idea of going on was too much.

"It can't be." I whispered. "It _can't be_.."

"Elena." Jenna sobbed again. 'I'm so sorry honey."

"I tried." The boy Stefan spoke coming closer to the bed. I noticed he had piercing green eyes and messy brownish hair. His eyes seemed strange. I wasn't sure if it was the color or the strange darkness to them. "I did…I saw the car go over and I jumped in. Your dad told me to save you so I did. By the time I had you breathing and jumped back in I couldn't find the car."

"So they are still in the water?" I asked hope rising into my voice. "They could still be alive! We have to find them."

"They were able to trench the lake and get the car out a few hours ago." Stefan said somberly. "Your parents didn't make it Elena. I wish I could have done something more. I'm so sorry."

"Please Stefan, You saved her life. Thank you for that. " Jenna said.

"They must be wrong then." I continued. "They have to be wrong, they're not dead! Do you hear me! My parents are not dead! They can't be!"

I realized I was screaming but I couldn't stop I felt a stab in the arm and everything went black.

* * *

It's been two weeks since that night now. The night the world as I know it shattered. My little brother Jeremy spends every second in his room or out in the woods with the druggies. I try to talk to him every day but it's as if he hears nothing I say. Jenna is grieving her sister and has no idea how to handle him. I think about my mom and my dad every day and it hurts so badly. The grief counselor promises me the pain gets easier but I don't believe her. I can't imagine a pain greater than this.

Caroline and Bonnie call constantly but I just don't have anything to say. I just want to curl away into my bed and never have to come out. Jenna pushes me harder than Jeremy though. She forces me to go out and run errands with her. She forces me to keep living. Her new mission in life is to convince me to date Stefan Salvatore the boy who saved from the accident.

While I don't miss the romanticism of dating the man who saves you. I just don't see things that way. I feel bad for how I treated Stefan the night he saved me and since then if I'm really being honest. But the fact is yes he spared my life and I am thankful for that but I lost my_ parents _that night. It will never be something I can look back at as anything but a nightmare and Stefan to me is just too big of a reminder right now. I have to try to put that night behind me. To find some sort of normalcy again.

Stefan is relentless though. He's sent me flowers, card and chocolates every single day this week. Call me cynical and who could blame me considering my mood at the moment but big gestures don't really impress me as much as small understated but meaningful ones do.

"Elena?" My best friend Bonnie knocked on my bedroom door, She sounded nervous and I couldn't blame her. I had completely shut her and everyone else out since that night.

"Come in Bonnie." I said quietly.

"Elena." She said tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Just hug me." I cried and she was on the bed in seconds embracing me. Finally I let the tears take over. She said nothing just held me tight and let me cry.

Bonnie stayed with me until I fell asleep. It was pitch black when I woke up and I could swear I heard voices. I had an uneasy feeling in my chest suddenly and crept up slowly. I crept towards the bathroom connecting my room with my brother Jeremy's and listened carefully. The voice seemed to just stop suddenly. My heart was racing as I opened Jeremy's door.

He lay sleeping soundly in his bed. I looked around frantically but saw nothing other than an open window. I shut it tightly and crept out of the room. Feeling chilled and uneasy. I pulled my robe around me tighter and climbed back into bed. The strange feeling of being watched crept over me and my eyes scanned the room nervously. Nothing seemed out of place.

I remembered the last time I had felt watched. It was different somehow though for one it didn't seem so close and it made me feel good, safe and warm. Whoever the person was I had felt his presence. Caroline and I had decided it had to be a him. He helped me in the woods one night. Bonnie thinks I'm crazy but I'm sure of it. I left my bracelet and when I came back the next day it was gone.

I smiled softly remembering that feeling. I longed for it right now. But I didn't get it. Instead I felt nervous and apprehensive. I felt a like something bad was coming. Something really bad. I shuddered and didn't fall asleep until the sun started coming up.

"Elena time to get up." Jenna said pulling the blankets off of me.

I sat up groggily my eyes tired and baggy from the night before. I could barely focus on her.

"Not yet Jenna. _So tired_." I moaned falling back into the pillow.

"You have a visitor Elena." Jenna urged. "Now get up and get presentable."

"Send whoever it is away. I'm not interested." I groaned.

"It's a boy." She smiled.

"I don't care." I muttered.

"Elena it's _Stefan_." She said looking frustrated.

"Why am I not surprised." I groaned.

"Elena Gilbert this boy saved your life." Jenna said sternly. "I have never known you to be rude."

I sighed and sat up brushing my hair out of my face.

"Your right Jenna." I sighed. "I have been nasty to everyone since that night. I just can't deal with it. The pain."

"I know." She said softly. "But your mom and dad would want you to go on. You know that."

"Of course they would." I cried. My mother would be hurt to see the way I had been acting. The way Jeremy was acting this isn't what she would want for us.

"Just give him a chance Elena, one date. Not even a date a kitchen meeting." Jenna begged.

"Okay, okay." I sighed putting my arms up. "Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

Stefan was actually pretty nice very polite and reversed. We talked for a while in the kitchen and I finally properly thanked him for saving me. I agreed to a date with him but I'm pretty hesitant about it. I broke things off with Matt because I couldn't give him what he wanted. I doubt I will be able to now with Stefan.

None the less we're going out tonight. I decided to keep it as casual and conservative as possible and just put on a pair of jeans and a cardigan with a fitted tee underneath. I slipped on my sneakers and met him down stairs.

"Hello Elena." He smiled handing me yet another bouquet of flowers. At this rate the bees in Mystic falls were going to starve to death.

"Stefan you really didn't need to bring me flowers." I sighed. "I have plenty you saved _my_ life remember. If anything I should be buying you gifts." I tried to lighten my tone slightly not wanting to sound unappreciative.

"You love water lilies though I couldn't pass them up." He smiled proudly.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't even sure what a water lily was. What was he talking about?

"Your aunt told me...she was wrong." He stuttered looking embarrassed.

"I don't know anything about flowers." I admitted wondering where in the world Jenna got that from.

"Oh" He laughed awkwardly. "Well this is embarrassing."

"It's okay. It was a nice gesture. Thank you." I added. Trying to bring _some_ of the manners my mother had instilled in me back.

He nodded curtly and offered his arm like they did in old movies. It would seem like a cute gesture...but for some reason when Stefan did it _it_ seemed strange and offsetting somehow. But I took his arm anyway and we headed to his car.

"Oh we can't come here." I gasped when he pulled up at the Mystic Grill. "I should have warned you."

"It's pretty much the only place in town to go." He said sounding defensive.

"No its not...it's just my ex works here and it will just be really awkward." I explained.

"Your ex?" He said sounding strange,

"Yeah Matt." I said pointing to the blond hazel boy bussing a tray past the window.

"I see." Stefan said.

"Are you okay you sound weird?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." He said pulling out of the parking lot. "Why don't we just go to my house then? We can watch movies or make dinner. It's a very large house. I think you would enjoy it."

"Are your parents' home?" I asked.

"I live alone...well with my uncle Zack but he's out tonight." Stefan explained.

"Oh…um I don't think that's really a good idea on the first date." I said nervously.

"Sure I understand." Stefan said. "I didn't mean to sound pushy."

"It's okay. Why don't we just go to the coffee shop?" I offered.

"That sounds fine." He nodded his voice still seemed strange.

I was relieved a coffee shop date was a short date and that was really all I could handle at that moment. Stefan excused himself to the bathroom when we arrived and got settled in.

I realized he had been gone for a while when I was halfway through my mocha and he returned. I noticed his eyes seemed brighter. Much brighter than they did earlier. I shook my head in confusion.

"Your eyes look different than they did earlier in the car." I said.

"It was probably the lighting." He offered.

"But they were dark like that at the hospital that night too." I mumbled.

"You haven't noticed anything strange about my eyes." He said his eyes growing wide as he gazed directly at me.

_This guy has a strange sense of humor. _

"Okay…then." I laughed feebly not understanding the joke or why his eyes seemed so different in the car and that night…

He blinked hard and a strange look of disbelief seemed to flash across his face.

I shuffled nervously in my seat. He stared at me glancing me over it made me really uncomfortable.

"So why don't you live with your parents?" I asked finally.

"It's a long story." He said.

I nodded figuring it was a sore subject. "What brought you to Mystic Falls?"

"I just decided to stay with my uncle for a while." He shrugged. "I was just coming to town the night ...well…"

We both grew silent I stared into my coffee unsure of what to say next.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." He muttered.

"It's okay." I sighed. "It is something I'm still learning to face. I just need time."

"I'll help you. I'll be here for you." He offered.

"Stefan you're a nice guy. But I can't date anyone right now." I sighed. "I'm nowhere near ready to do this. It's not you really. I just need time on my own. I have to figure myself out again and Jer he needs me badly. I need to help him he's so lost. I hope you understand."

He turned his head away quickly he seemed to breathing heavily.

Are you okay?" I asked. "_Stefan?_"

"I'm fine." He said facing me. He avoided my direct gaze. "I wasn't expecting to be dumped on the first date."

"I'm so sorry." I said again. I felt terrible the hurt on his face was evident.

"I'm not going to give up you." He said earnestly. "You need me."

_I what now? He may have saved my life but I didn't even know him._

"I can see how maybe you feel obligated to help me after saving my life. But I really need to stand on my two feet right now." I said politely.

"You don't understand E-l-e-n-a." He said drawing out my name strangely. "There are things you don't get and you need me. You need my help."

"Your help with _what?_" I asked starting to feel annoyed. I made myself pretty clear and I tried to be graceful about it.

"I can't explain it to you now. You wouldn't understand. Just trust me." He said intently.

"I don't even know you how could I trust you?"

"Yes you do." He whispered leaning close. "You know me and you love me you just don't remember it. But I can help you unlock it."

"Stefan, I think you need to consider getting some help." I said getting up. He grabbed my wrist tightly. I couldn't even attempt to wrestle it away. He was stronger than anyone I had ever encountered.

"Let me go." I whispered harshly.

"For now." He whispered smiling darkly at me before letting go.

"Just stay away from me Stefan Salvatore. I want nothing to do with you." I hissed.

I spun on my heel and hurried outside furiously dialing Jenna. It just rang and rang. I heard Stefan come up behind me he whispered something that sounded like you're making a mistake and then he was gone.

I started to run. I heard sirens up ahead and followed the sounds. I kept running until I reached the Grill. I stopped short and my mouth gaped open. The place was surrounded by police officers and people were huddled around crying.

"Elena, Elena, Oh no, Oh god." Caroline rushed over to me pulling me under her arm.

"Turn away now." She commanded.

"What why?" I asked just as a stretcher was brought out of the Grill. I looked at the pale lifeless face of Matt Donavan and the world once again went black.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**North Carolina **

**Damon **

I woke up to a knock at the door and cringed wondering what the hell Donna wanted now. I guess apartment living wasn't the best idea when you were as hot as one Damon Salvatore. I thought to myself pulling on a shirt.

"What now?" I swung the door open and flinched. "Annabelle?"

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Anna, Just Anna. Geez Damon you never listen." The chipper brunette vampire said fluttering into the room with a tall leggy blond human.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"A gift for you." Anna said pushing her towards me.

"I don't do blonds." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "Go get in a cab and go home forget this ever happened." I put a few bills in her pockets and led her to the door.

Anna was right in front of me when I turned around; She put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick? What's wrong with you Damon?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I only drink from people if there are no blood bags around." I shrugged.

"What brought this change on?" She asked her eyes narrowing. "You're the one who gave me so much hell about drinking the plastic stuff."

"Times change. I've decided it's time to be civilized vampire." I smirked casually leaning against the table. Pouring my blood into an expensive wine glass and offering her one.

"So again I ask what brought on this change?" She persisted rolling her eyes at the glass before sipping on it.

"You should know. You've been there, here." I said slightly softer.

"I have. You're finding your humanity. I get how hard it is too. I'm really glad I'm just also _really nosy_ so give me the rundown." She begged.

"Actually Annabelle." I said. "Why don't you tell me why your here and why you brought me a donor. You don't like to feed directly from humans either so obviously you want something from me. What is it?"

"It's something we both need." She said earnestly.

"Honey you have no idea what I need." I said.

"I do Damon I do. Listen the vampires weren't burned. In 1864 they were buried. My mother and Katherine are buried in the tomb underground." Anna said her eyes desperate.

"You _don't say_?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"So when did you come across the fascinating information?" I drawled.

"In 1864 but I knew nothing could be done until the comet dropped in 2009 do I didn't see the point in telling you." Anna said. "Besides it was 20 years later the next time I saw you."

"You're lying." I said slamming her against the wall. "Katherine not in the damn tomb she's gallivanting around like the little slut she is alive and well."

Anna's eyes widened and she pushed me back hard as little as she was she was a lot older than me I stumbled backwards and caught my breath.

"I didn't know she wasn't in the tomb." Anna breathed. "Honest."

"Stop lying." I glared.

"Okay I did but not until recently I saw her like 10 years ago." Anna sighed.

"She thinks she's so good at hiding yet she's so easy to find." I murmured. "Stupid little bitch."

"Okay so you have me in a complete state of shock tonight Damon. So you saw her? I assume things didn't go well?" Anna guessed.

"I just realized some truths about her and me what we were together, none of it was real. Everything after that was just a continued obsession for her I wasn't ever living. Until I left her. I ended up somewhere I never thought I'd go back to and everything changed." I explained.

"A girl?" Anna guessed.

"This is going to sound really strange, But remember I felt her presence before I saw her. She's not her she's nothing like her." I said.

"Who?"

"Katherine." I said. "This girl she looks just like Katherine well a younger version of her. But I observed for a while she's totally different in every way possible."

"A doppelganger?" Anna said frowning. "But she's nothing like her?"

"No she's sweet and kind. She's a Gilbert which is really strange." I said scratching my head.

"Why does she look like Katherine?" Anna asked.

"No idea maybe related somehow?" I shrugged. I didn't really care. I never wanted to see Katherine again and she came anywhere near Elena she wouldn't live to see another day.

"So why are you here while she is there?" Anna asked looking confused.

"She was only 15." I explained.

"Oh how noble Damon." Anna smirked.

"I am from the 19th century you know." I reminded her.

"You're also a chronic womanizer." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"That's something else I can't do anymore." I muttered.

"_What?_" She asked.

"After I met her I left and a friend of mine advised me to get my shit together before I came back for her. A ruthless killer does not deserve a girl like that. So I fought it for a while. But anytime I would go to drain someone I would just stop. I couldn't finish. So I just went with it. I utilized my compel, drink, and erase the memory method for a while. But I realized with her that couldn't be a regular method of feeding. I wouldn't want her to see that. So I started on blood bags and didn't look back. To cope with the cravings I drank a lot and planned on sleeping around for a while. I mean once I find her that's going to be it for me so I figured I could have some fun until then right?"

"Okay." Anna said slowly prompting me to keep going.

"So every single time it would leave me feeling this empty unfulfilled feeling. I hated it. So I just stopped trying. I still go out and flirt I don't want to lose my famous charm before I even meet her." I shrugged.

"Damon…what if…look you're so sure. You're like planning a life that will fit with hers. But what if she's already with someone?" Anna said gently.

"Then at least I'll know I just need to move on. If she's with a nice human guy I'm not going to interfere it wouldn't be right." I said feeling my chest constrict at the thought.

"Will you retain this side of you even of you don't get her?" She asked.

"I'll try." I said. "I honestly don't know."

"When are you going back?" She asked urgently. "Go now don't waste any more time."

"I want to wait until she's 18." I said. "Out of high school."

"What? No you can't wait that long!" Anna exclaimed.

"17 just a kid." I sighed.

"Not really she's a teenager almost an adult and it's not like you can't just meet her and be her friend _until _she's 18." Anna countered.

"Did you want anything else?" I asked cocking my head toward the door. "You're starting to bug me now."

"Yes I do. When the comet lands I'm going to be in Mystic Falls and I'm going to open that tomb and save my mother. If you help me 27 other vampires won't get out. If you don't well they will and then your Elena is going to in some serious danger." She said frowning.

"Don't threaten me Annabelle." I growled. "I'll help you. But you stay out of Mystic Falls and away from Elena until then do you understand me? I don't want to interfere in her youth. It just doesn't seem right."

"You know what I think Damon?" Anna challenged. "I think you're scared she's going to reject you so you're putting it off."

I frowned at the door for a long time after she left.

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

**Elena **

I hadn't slept much since that night. I remember Caroline taking me home and staying with me. She and Bonnie alternated neither ever leaving my side. I just sobbed and sobbed. I loved him not in the way he wanted but I did. The idea of him being gone forever just feels so unbearable. That he died after I had hurt him. I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive myself. I woke the morning of the funeral groggy and disoriented. The night before I went into my brother's room and smoked a joint with him and Matt's sister Vicki. It's something I yell at him about all the time. But last night I just wanted to numb it numb everything.

I managed to dress and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Jenna gave me a soft hug but said nothing. She seemed quieter than normal lately. But I figured she just wasn't sure what to say at this point. I heard Caroline pull up and hurried outside. Jenna and Jeremy planned to follow. Jeremy actually looked presentable and sober I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elena." Caroline hissed the second I got in the car. "I heard something last night."

"What did you hear?" I asked her face was stricken with her fear. I wasn't used to seeing Caroline like this.

"My mom she was on the phone with someone. She said the official cause of death is that he hit his head and bled out. Then she said no one can know the truth you know that_. And then_ she said. I'm sure the bite marks, the body drained of blood. It's a vampire." Caroline sputtered out breathlessly.

"What!" I exclaimed. "A vampire? That makes no sense. There is no such thing Caroline twilight is just a movie."

"This is what I heard my mother the _sheriff _say Elena. She is a completely logical person why would she say it if it wasn't true? Why?" Caroline stressed.

"This is insane." I said shaking her head.

"I know. I know…but I _saw him_ Elena. I was at the grill and Matt finished his shift. We talked for a while and he went to the bathroom. I noticed he had been gone long time so I rushed in and found him lying there a weird looking bite mark on his neck and his body limp and pale and other then a few drops there was no puddle of blood like he had hit his head." Caroline said.

"But how is this possible?" I asked feeling my heart start to race.

"I don't know." Caroline shook her head. "It seemed like a nightmare. I thought I must have imagined it or wasn't remembering it clearly."

We arrived at the graveyard and quieted down but my mind was preoccupied with Caroline's suspicions, a vampire? Why does that unsettle me so much? Stefan's face and weird eyes flashed into my mind immediately and I shuddered suddenly. This was crazy Caroline misheard something or maybe Liz was playing an awful joke. Vampires did not exist. It wasn't possible. I told myself nervously. But the bad feeling just seemed to keep growing.

The service was short and very sad. The entire high school was there. Afterward everyone hung around talking and comforting each other. I saw Caroline up ahead talking to Stefan. I furrowed my eyes in confusion and worry. Vampire or not I needed to get Caroline away from him. He was _crazy _that much I know for sure.

I raced over to them Caroline was staring blankly ahead she stumbled a bit and then finally looked at me.

"Caroline come with me." I said grabbing her arm. "Stay away from him."

I pulled her with me feeling Stefan's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Elena you should be nicer to Stefan. He's a really great guy. Give him a chance." Caroline urged.

"What?" Elena asked. "Caroline I told you about my freaky date with him."

"He's a great guy Elena." Caroline stressed again.

"Caroline what is wrong with you?" I asked feeling a chill go down my spine suddenly.

"He really is a great guy." She repeated.

"Elena, Caroline?" Bonnie came up and hugged each of us.

"Bonnie Caroline is acting strange and I need to get home. I have a really bad feeling. Will you take her home?" I asked.

"Of course." Bonnie said taking Caroline's arm.

"I just think Elena should give him a chance." Caroline said as Bonnie pulled her away looking confused.

"Elena" She called out after me. "Just give him a chance."

I stared at her for a moment and back to where Stefan had stood he was gone. I didn't know what to do I just started to run as fast as I could out of the graveyard. I could feel the hairs standing up on the back of my neck. I realized my classmates were watching but I didn't care.

My heart was thundering in my chest by the time I got home. I ran into the house and stopped short my mouth dropping open. There were four full suitcases packed and sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Sweetie." Jenna said carrying down another bag along with my pillow and blanket.

"Jenna what are you doing?" I asked my I felt like the room around me was spinning.

"I'm packing you up honey." Jenna smiled. "You're going to stay at the boarding house with Stefan. You're going to love it there it's a great house."

"No Jenna!" I screamed feeling like the world was shattering. "I want to stay here. I don't want to go there. Please Jenna I don't like Stefan."

"Stefan is a great guy. I can't handle two teenagers right now. You're going to love it there it's a great house." Jenna said smiling.

"Jenna what is wrong with you? Why would you let me move in with some guy I just met?" I asked feeling panicked.

"Stefan is a great guy." She said again.

"What did he do to you?" Elena whimpered. "Why are you acting like this? Please Jenna I'm staying here."

Elena grabbed her suitcase and started for the stairs.

"Stefan will be here soon." Jenna said taking the suitcase back and setting it down.

"Jenna please it's me look at me." I begged. "Are you in there somewhere? You would never let me do this and I don't want to. Now I'm taking my stuff back upstairs and when Stefan comes were calling the cops."

"No Elena you are going to live with Stefan at the boarding house." Jenna said firmly.

I screamed in frustration and ran into the kitchen to get the phone when I felt a strong pair of arms grab me hard from behind.

"Where you going?" Stefan hissed. "Didn't your aunt tell you?"

"I'm not going with you!" I screamed attempting to struggle out of his grip.

"Oh Elena why did you have to get your blood so hot with all that running." He hissed. I felt a sharp razor like pierce through my skin and screamed in pain. It felt like my blood was being vacuumed out and it hurt. I cried in pain but he didn't stop. I tried feebly to fight him off until I was too weak to stand.

"Sorry it had to be like this. But you can't be compelled and I needed you to submit." He said. I wanted so bad to fight but my body was too weak. I felt him sling me over his shoulder and start walking out of the house. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open to afraid of what would happen to me if I shut them. But sleep won over and I fell asleep in the back seat.

When I woke up I was in a strange house it was a huge mansion with old fashioned décor. The whole place seemed kind of creepy. I looked around sat up still feeling dizzy and tried to move under the large blankets wrapped around me. There were no lights on only a fire lit and it was getting dark. My heart started pounding remembering what had happened.

A vampire, Stefan was a vampire and he attacked me and made my best friend and my aunt go crazy. I frantically started looking around for the fastest escape route when he appeared in the room.

"Your finally awake." He said handing me a book.

"Let me go." I said refusing to take it.

"Just look at it." He growled.

"The truth about reincarnation?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I struggled to pull myself up and out of the heavy blankets to no avail they seemed to be wrapped around me. I looked down and a large billowing skirt I started feeling around and realized I had been dressed in some old fashioned gown. Suddenly I felt violated and angry.

"You are a reincarnate of my love Katherine." He said somberly.

"_What?" _I shook my head. "You kidnapped me and attacked me, you made my friend and aunt go crazy and you dressed me in this because you think I'm this Katherine's _reincarnate_. Sorry you are _so_ wrong. No way impossible."

"It's not impossible you are Katherine."

"No I'm not." I sighed in frustration. "I would never love you in this or any other life. You're a complete creep. I want to go home."

He reached out and slapped me right across the face. My head whipped to the side from the sheer force and I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep the tears back. I refused to give him any more power over me. I just stared at him darkly.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"You don't make the orders around here I do. I think you've figured out what I am by now. What I can do. I'm a vampire and I can kill any pathetic human in a matter of seconds Just like I can compel them to do what I want. You are not going anywhere if you value the lives of the people you care about." Stefan said his voice cold.

"If you think I'm the women you love then why would you hurt me like that?" I asked.

"She would understand. Katherine is the one who taught me the end justifies the means." He smiled. "I know you're in there."

"No she's not." I said firmly.

Stefan shoved a picture at me.

"What do you think now?" He taunted.

It was Katherine Peirce and it was from 1864 and she looked exactly like me. It was eerie. Other than the hairstyle she was completely identical to me. I shuddered in horror.

"I think it's really weird. But I know who I am Stefan." I said feeling my body shake.

"You can't deny her forever I won't allow it." He said coming close to me. "I'll fight for you Katherine."

"This is weird and sick and just wrong. Let me go Stefan please." I begged. "My brother he needs me. You don't understand. He lost his parents too and I've been so out of it with grief. I have to help him I have to get him back on track. Jenna she can't do this alone. And Caroline and Bonnie Matt was their good friend too we all need to be together so we can get over this loss. I'm not her don't you see and I have my own life I have to get back too."

"I can't I won't ever let you go. I love you too much." He said his eyes looking pained; it was like they flashed from sadness to anger so quickly.

"Not me her and I'm not her." I pleaded.

"But you are and I won't let you go. I won't. Stop trying to keep her from me!" He yelled.

"I'll get away from you somehow and then I'll tell. Caroline's mom knows about vampires and she's the Sherriff. They'll catch you." I said quickly. "Just let me go now and I won't ever tell anyone I swear."

"You're never going to leave." Stefan said. "Zack get down here!"

A man slowly came down the stairs he looked dazed and wobbly. I noticed several bite marks all over his neck.

"What is it Stefan?" he asked.

Stefan grabbed his neck and twisted it quickly Zack fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh my god!" I screamed in horror. "No."

I rushed over to him to check for a pulse.

"I snapped his neck he's dead." Stefan said smugly. "It's that easy Elena. Just like your ex-boyfriend last night. I _had_ to get rid of him. I don't do jealousy well."

"You...it was you! You killed Matt!" I screamed lunging at him he threw me off easily and I tripped all over the large dress as I fell to the floor.

"I did and Jeremy will be the next to perish should you try to escape. Don't make me go down my list and kill them one by one. Is your life worth all of theirs to you?"

"No." I whimpered slowly making my way up off the floor. There was no way I would let him hurt Jeremy. But I would figure this out. I'd figure out a way to get out of here somehow. I would never stop fighting him. I would never turn into her, I promised myself this as I collapsed once again to the floor exhaustion and emotion overtaking me to the point where I couldn't stand.

Stefan looked down at me and sighed. "Katherine I'll reach you."

He picked me up and I shuddered from his touch. He brought me down to the basement and I almost threw up when I saw the cellar he shoved me into. It was a tiny cement cellar with a large metal door with only a small window. The idea of being locked up in this tight space scared the hell out of me.

"You're locking me up?" I said panicked.

"Until I can be sure you take my threats seriously and won't try to escape." He replied.

"Thanks for the tip on the sheriff by the way." He smiled that dark evil smile that unsettled my entire being. "I better go take of that problem."

"No! Please don't hurt Caroline's mom." I begged. How could I have been so stupid. Why did I tell him that! What was wrong with me?

"My plans are my own." He said darkly glaring at me. "I know Katherine is in there that's why you're here. But I despise humans and their annoying habits and pesky questions and demands. It pisses me off and if you're a smart girl you'll stop pissing me off and help me get to Katherine."

"Never." I spat at him. "The more people you kill the more I will hate you!"

His eyes flashed furiously and he sped out of the room. I heard him swear and heard a loud crash upstairs before the door slammed.

I fell back into the corner and sat down it only took a second for the first tear to slide before I was sobbing into my knees. Praying that I would wake up from this nightmare and be in my own bed. But every time I opened my eyes I saw the creepy cellar. Felt the raw sore wound on my neck. And the undeniable chill of the cold cement cellar.

"I have to stay strong." I said out loud. "I can't lose myself. I won't."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've' been down in the cellar for weeks now. I don't know what he did to Caroline's mom or If Stefan hurt anyone else. I have no idea what's going on out there.. I managed to get Stefan to finally trust that I won't try to leave. Knowing Jeremy's life is on the line is incentive enough. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I refuse to lose myself. I remembered my mom always telling me you catch more flies with honey then you do vinegar. I decided to try to apply that. Hoping Stefan will let me out of here. I'm never going to figure out a way out of this down here.

Me being polite to Stefan and actually acting like I cared about reading Katherine's journals or looking at her picture seems to keep him calm. I did actually read the journal. She sounds like no one I want to be. She was playing both Stefan and his brother Damon against each other. From what I gathered she enjoyed it too. How could anyone be so cruel? She did write often of her love for Stefan. She described him as a stubborn, sweet and polite boy. Who is more like his father then realizes. I can't picture it. The Stefan I know is a monster. Where the older brother Damon is reckless, and rough but passionate and romantic…but to needy she adds. She remarks on how she easily robbed Damon if his innocence and had him craving the lifestyle. How he was no challenge whereas Stefan intrigued her more.

She goes on and on about her escapades having both of them in one night. This is the woman Stefan is so desperate to bring back? He had to have read this didn't it bother him? I decided trying to figure out Stefan was a fruitless task a long time ago and dropped that thought.

Instead I found myself wondering about Damon. Did Katherine turn him too? Was he like Stefan? He sounded pretty damn well he sounded like every woman's dream guy really. Though human Stefan didn't seem to be a creep or ass like he is now. He didn't seem to very exciting like Damon did. I didn't get why Katherine would favor Stefan. I also wondered if being a vampire changed your personality it must. Stefan was nothing like the man she described would that mean Damon had changed too?

"If he craved the life style then he's probably worse than Stefan." I shuddered at the thought then decided that it wasn't even possible. Stefan had gone out to hunt and I was actually in the boarding house alone. The urge to escape was huge but I couldn't risk it I couldn't risk Jeremy. Stefan had explained what how vampires have super strength and speed. He can compel humans to do what they want. But nit me for some reason, I can't be compelled it just doesn't work, He doesn't know why. I don't know either I'm just glad it doesn't work. The scariest thing is his fangs. He makes me stick my arm out and drinks my blood every day. It makes me sick to my stomach. He claims since he can't compel me he needs to make sure I'm weak and he's strong.

Stefan's footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. I always get a cold chill down my spine when I hear him coming.

"Elena." He said curtly.

"Hello Stefan." I replied flatly.

"I'm here to talk about releasing you from this cell. You've proven less resistance to me lately." He said.

"Please I can't stand it in here." I cried.

"I have conditions. You have to agree to try to be Katherine at least once and awhile." Stefan said pacing back and forth in front of me.

"No I'm not her."

'Then you can rot down here." He spat back.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Let me rot then."

"I'll stop feeding you." He threatened.

"I'll die, you'll never get her back then." I countered.

"I could just turn you." He shrugged.

My eyes widened

"All I'm asking for is a few hours here and there. I won't force myself on you. I do have some morals. But I want you in my bed at night. You know what happens if you try to leave. You are also to be polite and respectful to me at all times."

Seeing no other alternative I nodded my head numbly holding back the tears.

"I'm so glad you can finally enjoy this house Elena." He said cheerfully as he led me upstairs. His moods were seriously just all over the place. Were all vampires like this? I'm so team Jacob now. I thought to myself following him slowly.

He showed me around to the kitchen, and then the parlor. I was intrigued by the large fire place.

"What's in there?" I said trying to pull open a large door.

"The library." Stefan replied. "You are not permitted to go in there."

_Why what's in there? Challenge accepted._

"Okay." I said out loud shrugging.

He smiled smugly seeming to be proud of how he made me 'submit' without compulsion. It made me want to throw up all over his 19th century carpet. He showed me his room and attached bath upstairs.

"What about the other rooms?" I asked glancing down the hallway.

"All empty and dusty. " He frowned. "Zack didn't keep the place up very well."

My heart dropped remembering the horrendous image of Zack falling to the floor.

Stefan ushered me intro his room. "Your stuff is already hanging in the closet. Some of Katherine's things are too. I hope you will dress like her on you own sometimes too."

_As if that was ever going to happen. _

"Tonight I'll allow you to dress however you please. I'd like to show you I can be a good man. I plan oin making you dinner tonight come down when you are ready." He said turning to leave.

I showered slowly wanting to avoid sitting through him pretending to be nice for however many hours I had to endure it. After nearly an hour in the shower scrubbing away at my skin I dressed in a pair of sweats and sweat shirt. I took my time drying my hair. I had almost finished when Stefan started knocking on the door.

"Elena are you ready yet? The food is getting cold." He asked urgently.

"You said to take my time." I said.

"No I said come down when you are ready." He growled. "It's rude to make a man wait and a man that cooked for you."

"Sorry." I mumbled leaving the bathroom and meeting him in the hallway. He looked at me in horror.

"It took you that long to get ready and this is what you're wearing?" He asked looking irritated.

"I wanted to be comfortable." I shrugged.

"Go put something on that doesn't offend me." He said firmly crossing his arms.

"Fine." I grumbled going back in and slamming the door behind me.

He was in front of me in seconds.

"Don't ever slam doors in my face again!" He yelled and then I felt the force he hit me so fast I didn't I see it coming. I fell to the ground and the room started spinning finally I looked up and he was standing over me.

"Stand up." He commanded. "Get dressed and come meet me down for dinner quickly."

I couldn't hold back the sobs I collapsed to the floor crying. I heard Stefan yelling my name and managed to get up and pull on some jeans and a sweater. My entire eye was swollen and red. Now I have to go have dinner with this bastard? I thought wishing I could just wake up from this nightmare.

Stefan was really polite during dinner. He usually was after he lost his temper. As if being nice now made up for hitting me earlier. He avoided looking directly at my eye so I knew he felt some sort if guilt about it. Probably more because he felt like he hurt Katherine. I'm fairly certain that he hates _Elena_. He finally left to feed and I was able to breathe for the first time ever.

* * *

I stumbled over to the bar and just grabbed the first bottle I saw. My hand vibrated suddenly.

"What the hell?" I said putting the bottle down and looking at it. I touched it again and felt it again this strange sensation I couldn't place it or figure out what it was.

"I'm losing it." I smiled to myself. "That's what's happening here. I have entered the twisted version of twilight and let me tell you I'm team Jacob now. Vampires are crazy."

I realized I was talking to the fricken bottle and couldn't help but laugh then tears rolled down my face. I sighed and brought the bottle to my lips and it happened again only so much stronger. I could feel a warm and tingly sensation spread through my lips and down my body. It was strange and surreal. I polished off the rest of the whiskey quickly and then grimaced when it burned.

I decided I'd tour the house while Stefan was gone. Really what I needed was information. Damn Stefan had to lock the library. The thought of sneaking out right now crossed my mind at least a dozen times. But I couldn't risk Jeremy. I just couldn't. I walked past the room I was now forced to share with Stefan. I realized at some point I was still holding the bottle clutched to my chest.

I found myself standing in front of a door at the very end of the hallway. My heart was racing though I had no idea why. I opened the door and stepped in. All I could see was blackness but I wasn't scared. I felt safe, I felt warm. I felt…that presence. Like in the woods. It couldn't be. I fumbled around for a light switch and looked around furiously when the light started to spill into the room. But no one was there. I took a breath and realized it wasn't as strong as the feeling I had that night. But it felt similar. I looked at the bottle again and gasped.

"Maybe he was here?" I asked the stupid bottle. It didn't answer of course but I made it nod. I might as well amuse myself.

The room was more modern then the rest of the house. It had a huge king sized bed that looked like it had only been slept in a few tomes. He had a satin black bed spread and red silk sheets.

The room was painted black with a reddish trim behind the bed.

"This looks more like a story book vampire's room then anything." I said out loud. "Black and red, Sexy and alluring." I fingered the bed clearly this wasn't a guest room at the boarding house it belonged to someone.

"Damon." I whispered looking down at the bottle again. "It has to be right? "

This room looks like the man she described in her journal. Stefan only mentioned Damon once he said he was poison and he was soulless far worse than Stefan. He said Damon would do things to me far worse than I could ever imagine. I was lucky I got the good one. Lucky? This is lucky? I shuddered and shook my head he also said Damon poisened Katherine against him which clearly from her journals he did not.

If Damon was so bad why do I feel so safe in here? Why is this same feeling I had in the woods 2 years ago? Was it him was it Damon? He watched me like Stefan did? But I felt safe then warm right it was like he was _home_. I didn't quite get why that thought popped into my head when I had described the feeling later but it did. It still seemed to resonate. I sat down on his bed and tried to piece it together.

"If it was him that means he stayed here. Watched me, helped me and then just left. Which means he's not what Stefan claims he is or he changed because why would he help me rescue a _puppy _if he's this ruthless killer?" I questioned out loud.

"But why did he leave?" I sighed. "Did he realize I wasn't her and leave disappointed?"

So many questions and all going off of a ridiculous theory. I got up and left the room closing the door tightly behind me. I didn't want Stefan to find out I had been in there. I slipped into Stefan's room and pretended to sleep. He came home at 5 am. I logged this for future use and fell asleep quickly before he came upstairs.

* * *

I woke up the next morning held tightly in Stefan's grip. I tried to wriggle myself free but he only held on tighter. I suddenly wished for the cell.

"Let me go I have to pee." I said elbowing him hard.

I wasn't sure what happened next I hit a wall on the opposite side of the room and landed down hard.

"Don't ever do that again." He said roughly walking up to me. "Waking up a sleeping vampire is dangerous,"

"Shit." He muttered looking at the wall behind him. I saw his fangs extend and realized I must be bleeding and heavily. I felt my eyelids droop and passed out. When I woke up I was back in Stefan's bed sleeping. I felt my head and didn't feel a wound but gasped at the blood all over the wall.

I got up slowly and looked in the mirror I was shocked to see that my eye looked fine.

"I gave you some blood." Stefan said from behind me.

"I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed jumping.

"No it just healed your wounds. I'm partially at fault for this morning you didn't know I would react that way. Now you do. But I won't heal your wounds every time so you may want to start working with me." Stefan said opening the closet and gesturing to one of Katherine's dresses.

I gulped and forced myself to stay as numb as possible through this. Stefan acted ridiculous calling me Katherine taking about their 'memories' . It took a lot of strength to not to roll my eyes. He was so ridiculously played by her and still was. He even had proof of it her confessions in her very own hand writing yet still he obsessed. If I could find a way to convince him I'm not her would he even let me go or just kill me? I wondered avoiding his harsh gaze.

"Dance with me Katherine?" he said standing up and taking my arm.

I literally felt sick to my stomach.

"Try to enjoy it." He said pulling me close. It was like ice going down my spine. I practically leaped away from him when the dance was over.

"Don't fight me." He said looking hurt. "Katherine?"

"You just don't see it. I'm not her." I said softly. "She messed you up real bad, I get that. But you have to move on. I know there was a good person in you once. It was in her journals. Be that person again and let me go."

"You're trying to manipulate me Elena." Stefan growled. "I don't like that."

'You should it's kind of Katherine like isn't it?" I spat back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"It means she's a hateful viscous bitch. " I returned.

He shoved me down hard and I fell back against the coffee table.

I saw it coming this time his foot when he kicked me hard in the ribs. I screamed in pain and then forced my body to go limp hoping he would leave me alone after that. It worked I heard him leave the house and forced myself up. I grabbed another bottle from the wet bar and forced myself upstairs. I had to get to the room. It was the only way I was going to keep myself intact.

I collapsed on his bed and took a long drink from another bottle of whiskey. This one didn't have the feeling though. I grabbed the other one and touched the mouth part. I instantly felt sort of calmer.

"Tonight was really hard bottle." I said tears brimming. "I don't want to pay those weird games and pretend to be her."

"You should hear him talk to me as her." I said wiping my tears. "It's sick he's just a freak. He is so delusional. "

"If he keeps beating me like this. He's going to kill me or turn me one day." I said softly. "I don't want my family hurt but I don't want to die and I don't want to live like this anymore." I realized I was gripping the bottle with every ounce of strength I had.

"I'm so scared." I cried tears streaming down my face. "I want to feel safe again even just once."

* * *

**North Carolina**

**Damon **

I woke up in the middle of the night my face vamped out and I scanned the room for a threat. I had felt something. I couldn't figure out what it was. I suddenly felt a strange sensation. I stumbled out of bed pulling on some jeans and stopped cold when I felt an overwhelming sense of fear.

What? I tried to focus on the room but found my eyes snapping shut.

"I'm so scared." It was Elena's voice. "I want to feel safe again even just once."

"Elena? My eyes snapped open and I scanned the room furiously for her. She wasn't here but I had heard her and she was terrified.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 411 it rang through to the Gilbert Residence.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Is Elena there?" I asked pulling my boots on and grabbing my keys.

"No Elena doesn't live here anymore." The woman said cheerfully.

"Why is that?" I asked getting into his car.

"She lives at the boarding house with Stefan now." The woman replied.

I resisted the urge to crush the phone with my hand and drive to the boarding house in a murderous rampage. I could feel my fangs elongating with a brand new hatred for Stefan. This one far surpassed the latter.

"Where are Elena's parents?" I asked. I doubted her parents would willingly let her live with a man at his mansion. Something was off about this.

"They died." The woman said. "In a car accident 2 months ago. Stefan saved Elena. He's a great guy. She's going to be happy at the boarding house."

"Son of a bitch you're compelled." I said throwing my phone on the floor and hitting the gas.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Elena **

_I was standing in the woods in the same spot I was the night I had felt his presence. I could feel it again feel him._

"_I'm coming for you Elena." A beautiful voice rang out. It flooded my ears with warmth and I started looking around._

"_Where are you?" I asked. "Please hurry." _

"_No one's coming for you." A voice whispered menacingly into my ear. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Stefan. _

"_You're wrong he's coming for me. I know he is." I said. _

"_No one's going to come for you. No one's going to take you. You're mine." Stefan said pushing me backwards. All I could see was black. I searched though the darkness but couldn't feel anything. _

"_Where am I?" I gasped. "No…please. Please…don't lock me away. He's never going to find me in here."_

"_Hi Elena," A voice said I whipped around and looked at Matt. But he wasn't the Matt I had once known he was pail and ghastly looking._

_I backed away slowly unable to tear my eyes from the horrible sight. _

"_Behind you," Matt said. _

_Zack came up behind me his head has handing to the side. "So he got you too."_

_I gasped and screamed. _

_I sat up straight wiping the sweat of my forehead. _

"Just a dream." I sighed breathing heavily. It was so intense, so real. I peeled off Katherine's ridiculously big gown and settled into Damon's bed. The clock only showed midnight so I had plenty of time until Stefan got home.

"I only see one way out of this Bottle." I said glancing at the whiskey bottle that was tucked into bed next to me. I realized I was borderline going crazy at this point but I was beyond the point of caring.

"I have to kill him." I said softly. "Too many lives are at stake for me to run away. But I can't live my life like this and I won't. "

"So now I just have to figure out how I'm going to kill him." I sighed.

I leaned back against the soft pillows amazed at how confortable this bed was. This room, I felt like I _belonged_ in it and I felt safe in it. It was only seconds after that thought entered my mind that I realized how incredibly wrong I was.

I heard the footsteps coming by the door first and only had a second to glance at the clock that was stopped on midnight before the bedroom door flung open.

"What the hell are you doing in my brother's room!" Stefan screamed.

"I..I uh didn't know whose room it was. I just liked it." I stuttered my heart thundering.

"I have tried." He said running his hands through his hair. "I have tried so hard to be in control with you."

"This is you in control?" I said and then put my hand over my mouth when his eyes lit up in anger. I had gotten much to confortable in here.

"I'm done playing with you little girl." He said stepping closer to the bed. "I didn't want to have to do this to you."

"No. Don't whatever it is don't do it." I begged tears streaming down my face.

"I find you in his room in your underwear?" He growled. "Were you hoping he was going to come and find you? Because that's not going to happen you little bitch."

Help me please someone anyone. I begged silently.

"Answer me." He said grabbing my chin roughly he was on the bed with me now.

I opened my mouth to speak but words just couldn't or wouldn't come up. I chocked on my sobs and shook my head.

"I said answer me." He said slapping me hard.

I yelped and used the silk sheets to slide myself off the bed running towards the bathroom.

"You think you can get away from me?" He laughed, standing right behind me again. He grabbed the back of my hair and I closed my eyes. He pushed me forward and I hit my chin on the dresser. I could feel his hardness pressing into my back.

"Your mine." He said fiercely his breath in my ear made me shudder. I suddenly wished for death anything would be better than this.

There was a loud crash downstairs suddenly and Stefan stopped cold.

"Stefan!" A man's voice screamed.

"Shit." Stefan muttered. "How the fuck did you get ahold of _him_."

I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly Stefan was gone. I collapsed to the floor and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Damon **

I flew into the driveway of the boarding house having run through 101 different ways to kill Stefan the whole way here. The second I reached the house my sense of fear, which I realize now is Elena's fear that I'm somehow feeling, increased dramatically.

"If he hurt her, I swear." I ripped the door of the hinges and thundered inside.

"Stefan!" I screamed.

I heard noises from upstairs and traced them to my room. My eyes immediately went to Elena who was crumpled up on the floor whimpering her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh god what did he do to you." I cried running over to her. I scanned the room for Stefan but he was gone and the window was wide open.

_You can run but you can't hide brother_. I promised mentally as I carefully kneeled over Elena.

"Elena are you okay?" I said softly touching her cheek lightly. She recoiled back whimpering harder.

"It's okay, I'm not Stefan." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me honey."

She reluctantly opened her eyes she gasped and her eyes widened slightly. Her fear diminished immediately replaced with an immense amount of relief and hope.

"Damon?" She whispered, my name from her lips almost rendered me speechless but I knew I needed to keep it together for her.

"Yeah I'm Damon, I know you don't know me and this is crazy. But you can trust me okay. I would _never_ hurt you." I said reaching out to touch her cheek again. She didn't pull back this time. I instantly felt the warmth of her skin under my fingertips.

"Elena do you know what vampires are?" I asked carefully cradling her head under my arm and scooping her up. It was supposed to feel like heaven the first time I held her in her arms. It still was in a way, but she was broken and hurt and I didn't even know how badly. I didn't protect her. How could I have been this stupid to leave her? Why didn't I at least keep tabs on her?

I laid her down carefully on my bed plopping some pillows underneath her head. I sat next to her.

"Yes." She mumbled showing me her wrists. They were covered in bites. _Covered_ in them and rough jagged bites meant to leave a scar. He purposely hurt her when he fed from her. That bastard he knew how to bite someone properly after 145 years. My entire body filled with rage. I turned my head away from her so she wouldn't see my face when it vamped out. I wanted to rip Stefan limb from limb one piece at a time.

"Damon?" She called her sweet voice was like an instant calm.

I felt my face relax and took a breath.

"He is never going to hurt you again." I promised stroking her hair back. Her chin was bruised her face was red on one side. She had a large deep bruise on her rib. I noticed her lack of clothes and my undead heart clenched.

"Did he?"

"No." She shook her head cutting me off. "He tried then I guess you scared him off. That was the first time he tried that."

"It will be the last." I swore.

"Elena if I give you my blood it will heal your wounds and make you feel better." I said slowly. "But you have to be careful if you die with my blood in your system you would become like me."

She nodded slowly. I could see her sadness and pain in her eyes and longed to take it all away.

"Stefan's done that." She nodded.

"When did he give you blood last?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible it seemed to be helping her.

"This morning I think. Or maybe it was yesterday. I don't know I have no concept of time anymore." She said. "I thought that clock worked tha's what got me in trouble tonight."

I decided it would be safe to give her a little more and pricked my fingers giving her a few drops of blood.

"Tastes weird but good." She said. Leaning back and looking up at me. "I can feel it healing me."

"How did you know my name?" She asked. I watched her ribs carefully making sure that bruise healed. I was pissed about her wrists some of those scars were going to be permanent as if she needed a reminder of this nightmare.

I pulled out her bracelet from my pocket and showed it to her.

She gasped her eyes wide. "It was you...in the woods that night?"

"Guilty." I smirked.

"I felt you… like your presence around me. It made me feel warm and safe and good. You helped me. You saved that puppy." She said looking up at me with a dazed expression.

"Let's keep the puppy part between us okay?" I whispered winking at her.

She actually smiled it was a weak smile but she smiled at me. I wanted to pull her into arms and kiss her, but I knew better. She was fragile right now and I had to be very careful with her.

"I knew it." She whispered the slight smile remained on her face. She glanced towards the open window and frowned suddenly fear gripping her body again.

"Your brother is crazy." Elena said shuddering. "My family…he might have went after them. He said if I ever left him my brother would be next and I already lost my parents and Matt and." She started sobbing and I pulled her into arms. She pressed her head into my chest and sobbed harder.

"Stefan has all my friends and family members compelled." Elena cried. "He'll kill them all. He hates me that much."

"I'll take care if of it." I assured her. "I have to get my phone from my car. I know someone who can help us get your family and friends safe."

Well at least I hoped I did. She never listed to me before so why would she now.

"Can I come with you?" Elena said softly her small hand gripping my arm as I got up to leave, my eyes locked with hers and I could actually feel the anguish she had been through.

"Sure you can." I said lightly helping her up. She held tightly to my arm and it was the most surreal feeling I had ever had. She needed me. She was holding to me, leaning on me. No one had ever done that. No one had ever looked at me like she did. It made me want to grip on to her tightly and never let her go.

I grabbed a sweatshirt out of my closet for her to wear and she slipped it on and smiled gratefully at me. She was practically swimming in it. It was adorable. I pulled her under my arm and felt an instant peace and we walked down the stairs together. I head her sigh in content and actually leaned in closer to me.

I retrieved my phone and pulled Elena right back under my arm. .

"Damon?" She answered right away. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care Annabelle." I said. "Please tell me you didn't listen to me for once and that your already here in Mystic Falls."

"Is this a trap?" She asked.

"No I need your help." I stressed. "Now Anna."

"Okay whoa calm down what do you want me to do?" She said.

"I need you to go and pick up Elena's family and friends and bring them to a safe house." I directed. Bring something with you Stefan's here and he's lost it. Elena doesn't know if he will go after them tonight so be prepared."

"Did he hurt her?" She asked.

"Yeah he did." I said tightening my grip on her.

"Then I'll leave him for you to kill." She replied.

"Please be sure you do that." I agreed, glad that she knew me so well.

"Elena can you give her the addresses?" I asked softly.

She nodded taking a deep breath before taking the phone. My heart broke for her in that moment, after everything she had been through still she fought for the ones she loved.

She delivered Annabelle the information quickly and handed me back phone her eyes seemed more hopeful.

"Will she be able to get to them on time?" She asked.

"She's faster and older then Stefan." I assured her.

"What do we do know?" She asked her eyes wide. "Stefan is crazy Damon. He thinks I'm Katherine's reincarnate and he hates me for 'holding her back' from him. He's never going to stop coming after me."

"What? Katherine's not even dead." I scoffed. "I mean Stefan doesn't _know_ that but come on _of course _you're not Katherine. You're nothing like that bitch."

"You're an angel." I added softly gazing down at her. Her heart fluttered rapidly and her eyes flickered towards mine.

I ushered her inside and started a fire. She sat down staring into the flames pulling my sweatshirt around herself tightly.

* * *

**Elena **

I couldn't quite grasp what had happened over the last hour or so. I longed for him I hoped for him. I even tried to beg him to come with the bottle and he did. Right on time he saved me from the worst fate I could have ever imagined.

He was exactly who I had conjured him up to be. My mind had enjoyed the fantasy that Stefan's vampire brother Damon was actually the man I sensed the woods. That this weird connection I had to him was real. But I didn't fully believe it tonight.

"_It's okay, I'm not Stefan." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me honey."_

_His voice that wasn't Stefan's voice this voice was beautiful it was strong. I opened my eyes and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. His pale face sculpted to perfection. His dark hair accenting those eyes perfectly . I just wanted to get lost in them and never came out. It was him he came for me he saved me. _

I looked up from to feel Damon glancing at me.

"Are you okay?" he said sitting next to me.

He was so tall and strong I found myself curling into his chest and he put his arm around me and pressed me close to him.

"I will be." I said. _If you stay, _I wanted to add but with I figured I had been needy enough tonight. I wouldn't even let him leave me long enough to go to his car and get his phone.

"Damon?" I asked feeling kind of nervous and stupid about this but I had to know.

"What's up?" He asked stroking my hair back and gazing down at me.

The way this man looked at me made me go weak and the knees. It was like I was the only woman in the world to him. I felt like I had known him my whole life, I felt like I could trust him with my life.

"When you were here two years ago did you drink out of a whiskey bottle?" I asked.

"Lots of them yes," He smirked. "But we all have our faults right?"

"No it's not… that" I stopped and smiled shaking my head at him. His eyes lit up when I smiled at him and it made me smile wider.

"I drank from a bottle that had a little whiskey left in it. When I touched the bottle I could feel you." I explained. "I mean the man from the woods; I hadn't put two and two together yet. Bottle and I figured that out when we could sense you in your room too. It fit the description of you I read in Katherine's journal."

"I felt your presence just driving into town." He mumbled. "Actually I drove here that night from Chicago with no direction in mind. I wasn't even paying attention until I ended up here."

"Wait." He said looking at me curiously. "Did you just say Bottle and I?"

"I sort of formed a relationship with your whiskey bottle." I admitted.

"Should I be jealous?" He asked smirking.

I felt my heart flutter jealously would entail. Having something to be jealous about like wanting someone namely me. My eyes traveled down to his lips. I noticed how cute his smirk was.

I took a nervous breath and continued.

"No...thankful." I said. "I was gripping it and wishing you would come save me last night and you did."

His eyes widened and he stared deeply at me. "I heard you. I heard your voice Elena. You were so scared and you wanted to feel safe."

"You did?" I asked this was crazy how could he have heard me?

"It was like you were in the same room as me." He said looking amazed himself.

"Well I don't know how that it happened. I'm just go glad it did." I sighed. "My next plan was to find a way to kill him, but I didn't even really know how to do it and Stefan locked the library. He was getting weirder and weirder making me dress up like Katherine and read her journals and crap. He would get pissed anytime I acted like myself. I had to do something. I wasn't going to lose myself."

"I'm so sorry I never should have left." He said pain flashing through his eyes.

"Why _did _you leave?" I asked sheepishly.

"You were only 15 and I was not in a good place then. I was_ never _like Stefan was to you here ever. But I have done some really bad things and I have killed people. I didn't deserve an angel like you and I still don't. But I at least had to try. I got myself a modest apartment and changed my lifestyle. I only drink from blood bags now. I don't kill unless provoked. "

"Or warranted." He added as an afterthought.

"You did that for me?" I gasped.

"You changed my entire life; you helped me find my humanity without even doing anything but being you." He stressed.

Did he even realize the power of his words? I thought as I tried to scramble a coherent thought together.

"I'm sorry I am completely overwhelming you." He said quickly. "I didn't need to tell you all that right now. You're traumatized for crying out loud what is wrong with me."

"Damon stop." I said firmly taking his hand. "It's okay...I mean it is overwhelming but with you it's in a good way. The way you make me feel is exactly what I need right now. "

"Even if it is confusing and intense," I added.

He smiled and squeezed my hand he looked relieved and I realized the power of my words on him at that moment.

"You do deserve me. " I whispered kissing his cheek.

* * *

_**AN: I know stupid Stefan ran away like a "B" when he heard Damon. I want to make sure Damon knows everything that happened to Elena before he meets up with Stefan. I hope you enjoyed .Please review! **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Damon **

Elena fell asleep curled against me. I had imagined this for so long, waited to have her next to me but I never imagined it would be like this. Under these circumstances.

"You pulled the door off the hinges?" Anna asked stepping inside.

"Did you get them all?" I asked in a low voice.

She nodded and stepped over looking at Elena curiously.

"Yeah everyone's fine well somewhat." She said sitting down and sighing. "She looks _just _like her…but different somehow more vulnerable or something."

I looked down at her sleeping face her wounds had healed now. She looked more at peace. I didn't see Katherine when I looked at her. What I was looking at was how she had changed since I last saw her. I just saw that girl that touched my soul all grown up now and she was so beautiful.

"What do you mean by somewhat?" I asked.

"I have them in a safe house the woman is compelled not to let anyone in. Elena's friend Bonnie's compulsion didn't stick because she's a witch. Caroline's was pretty easy to reverse. Jenna's the aunt was harder he was not only compelling her _a lot _but drinking from her too. I managed to get it done but she's really freaked out. I can't do anything about her brother though." Anna explained.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's on drugs and a lot of them. Until his mind is clear any more compulsion could turn him into a vegetable." She said rolling her eyes, "Teens today huh."

"Oh and his girlfriend could pose a problem. She was there and she was annoying so I just left her there. She was pretty pissed off." She added.

"I don't care about a pissed off teen right now. So there was no sign of Stefan?" I prodded.

"Nothing," She confirmed.

"What was he doing to her?" She asked glancing at Elena again.

"Trying to force her to be Katherine. He thinks she's a reincarnate. He's gone completely crazy he was abusing her, and look at her wrists. "

Anna got up and looked down at Elena's arms. She grimaced at the sight of all the scars. "Sick."

"Those are the ones that didn't heal from my blood. She had more." I growled.

"He might have got away from you tonight. But we'll get him for this." Anna promised.

"He tried to rape her tonight." I growled. "Or last night I guess."

I couldn't believe it was morning already the night had gone by in a blur. The bright sun coming in from the windows indicated it was pretty late in the morning. I had completely lost track of time when I was with her.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "_Stefan?_ Who has he become?"

"I haven't seen him in 135 years I have no idea. But he's a dead man walking right now." I said.

Anna nodded in agreement. "He's not getting away with this."

"Any other trouble out there I should be aware of?" I asked.

"Caroline's mother is the sheriff she knows about vampires. Caroline told me she overheard her mom talking about Matt's attack and knew it was a vampire. She said her mom freaked out when Bonnie took her home after the funeral. Her mom freaked out and left and she hasn't seen her since." Anna explained.

"Maybe she knew Caroline was compelled." I pondered. "Went to find the vampire that did it."

"If she did then she's probably dead." Anna said quietly. "But I doubt she's the only one who knew about vampires."

I hushed her sensing the change in Elena's breathing indicating she would wake up soon.

Anna rolled her eyes but smiled at me.

I looked down at Elena who opened her eyes and jumped slightly.

"You're okay." I said calmly. "He's not here. It's me."

"Damon." She murmured relaxing.

"Elena my friend Annabelle is here. Your friends and family are safe." I said and she smiled tears springing to her eyes.

She sat up groggily and looked at Anna.

"Thank you so much Annabelle." Elena cried.

"It was no problem." Anna smiled. "But please just call me Anna. Damon just calls me Annabelle to piss me off."

"Okay well thanks Anna." Elena smiled wiping back tears of relief. "You have no idea how worried I've been about them."

"I'm just glad you were here." I admitted.

"See my ignoring you is a good thing." Anna replied standing up. "I really should get Elena to the safe house too."

Elena's heart beat quickened and she moved closer to me. Any closer and she would be on my lap. But I wasn't complaining.

"I won't hurt you." Anna said softly. "I promise."

"I know I just want to stay with Damon." She whispered her cheeks flushing. If I had a heart it would probably be leaping out of my chest. It might have been anyway.

"I need to go look for Stefan." I said tucking a hair behind her ear. "I have to make sure he never hurts you again."

"What are you going to do?" Elena whispered.

"You don't need the details." I said.

"But he's your brother." She said her eyes wide. God this was all just too much for her. I wanted to take her away from it all.

"Not anymore, not for a long time," I replied. "And now, what he did to you it's inexcusable."

She nodded mutely and looked up at me with those eyes again. I could never get tired of looking into those eyes.

"I don't know what to say to everyone, how to explain everything." She said nervously.

"Actually Damon maybe you should take her to the safe house and I'll go try to track him down. I'm a better tracker then you anyway." Anna offered.

"You'll call me the second you see him?" I asked.

"I promise." Anna said heading towards the door or the hole where the door used to be.

I walked her out and she handed me the address to the safe house.

"You need to stay with her." She said quietly so Elena wouldn't hear. "After everything she's been through, you've become her safety net. She needs you."

She needs me. No one has ever needed me. The idea of leaving her side was actually painful. But I wanted to find Stefan and I wanted to make him pay.

"I want to kill him Anna; I want to make him suffer." I hissed in a low voice.

"I know and I get it." She nodded. "Damon I think he's going to come to you. He's going to try to find her and then probably just wait until you leave her alone."

"I won't let her out of my sight." I said somberly glancing back at her curled up body on the couch. She had my sweatshirt pulled over her knees and was staring off into space.

"Later." Anna said walking around the corner to patrol the house.

"Do you have any clothes here?" I asked Elena sitting down next to her again.

"In his room," She muttered.

"I'll go pack them up for you." I offered standing up and taking her hand. "You can wait right outside if you don't want to go in there."

She smiled in relief and took my hand.

"I'm going to go grab something from your room." She said when we got upstairs.

I nodded and started filling up the bags I assumed were Elena's with the clothes that were obviously hers in Stefan's closet. I shuddered at Katherine's dresses. I just couldn't believe what my bastard brother put this girl through. I was never going to look at a century old gown the same way again.

"Will you hand me my sweats?" She asked from the doorframe. I looked at the empty bottle of whiskey in her hand and smiled.

"Is that my competition?" I asked her lightly handing her the clothes.

She laughed and it was like music to my ears.

"Well I _am_ sort of attached to it." She replied her tone lighter as she walked into the bathroom to change.

She came out with a pair of loose gray sweat pants with a draw string tied tight. A fitted t shirt and a zip up hoodie, she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She stopped my breath with her simple understated beauty.

"You so beautiful," I blurted out.

"You're crazy," She rolled her eyes. "I'm exhausted, I have no make-up on and I'm wearing my scrubby clothes."

"Even exhausted your face is still flawless, you don't need makeup and you're so called 'scrubby' clothes are really cute." I quipped giving her a wink for good measure. I heard her heart flutter in response.

She blushed and looked up at me awkwardly. "Is it weird that I look like her?"

"No, honestly Elena you have been in the center of my thoughts ever since I came here 2 years. When I look at you I see _you_. That little girl in her front yard with that laugh that made a pissed off heartbroken vampire actually _smile_ for the first time in over a decade. You might look like Katherine but you are _not_ Katherine and when I look at your face, I only see you." I assured her.

She smiled and her eyes grew wet with tears. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her deeper into the hug holding her small body against mine.

"Thank you." She sighed into me. "For everything."

"You don't have to thank me." I said kneeling down so I was eyelevel with her. "I'm just sorry this happened to you. I'm never going to let anyone ever hurt you again."

* * *

**Elena**

Damon and I made it to the 'safe house' Anna set up for us. It was some old lady's house. I was really nervous to see everyone again. I had no idea what they knew and what they didn't know. Damon made me feel so safe it wasn't so hard telling him what happened to me. I'm scared to talk about it with everyone. I don't want to keep reliving that nightmare.

"Elena oh thank god." Jenna exclaimed when we talked into the house she rushed up and threw her arms around me and I jumped back in reflex. Jenna looked really hurt and I instantly felt bad about my reaction.

"I...I'm sorry Jenna you just surprised me." I stuttered.

"It's okay." Damon said softly to me.

"She's been through a lot. You just have to be slow and careful with her." He told everyone else in a firmer voice.

"Elena what happened are you okay?" Bonnie said walking towards us with Caroline behind her.

"Who is he?" Caroline whispered looking feverishly at Damon.

I shot her a, hands off, look and took a deep breath.

"This is Damon. He's the one that saved me from Stefan and got his friend Anna to save all of you." I explained letting out a shaky breath.

"I don't know how to thank you." Jenna breathed. "It was all my fault I was pushing you towards him…I didn't even know him."

"You were not in control of that." Damon said. "He had you compelled."

"We've been reading up on it." Bonnie nodded. "I realized something was wrong a week ago. My good thoughts about how happy Elena was with Stefan at the boarding house disappeared. I kept trying to call there but I couldn't get through. I showed up and no one answered the door it was strange. I tried to get the police involved but Jenna insisted you were fine."

"That was probably when I was still locked in the cell." I shuddered.

I felt Damon's body tense behind me. I realized I hadn't mentioned that part to him yet.

Jenna cried softy shaking her head. "My god what happened to you?"

"I really don't want to go over everything right now." I sighed.

"Of course," Jenna said softly, "But You'll need to make a statement to the police."

"She can't do that." Damon said. "I'm going to take care of Stefan."

"So you all understand that Stefan is a vampire?" Damon asked looking around at everyone.

I was so thankful he was here to take control. I wasn't sure I could handle any of this without him. He had somehow become my rock through this whole thing.

Everyone nodded and Bonnie shuddered.

"So is Anna and you are too right?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yes, Stefan is my brother." Damon said. "Actually Stefan used to me my brother. I don't know him anymore. "

"So why should we trust you?" Bonnie asked.

"I trust him." I said giving Bonnie a sharp glance.

"Elena." Bonnie sighed. "He's a vampire just like Stefan. He has to drink blood from people."

"He's not like Stefan Bonnie. You can't ever say that because you don't even know!" I burst out into tears. I ran upstairs embarrassed and upset.

I found an empty room and laid down on the bed burying my head into the pillow.

"Elena?" Caroline came in and sat down next to me.

"First of all I'm so sorry." She said stroking my hair.

"It's not your fault you were compelled." I sniffled. "I don't want anyone blaming themselves for this."

"Bonnie is talking to Damon now. They seemed calm when I left. It's her witch nature not to trust vampires. I know you trust him so I do too. He saved you." She said softly.

"Stefan was drinking my blood and hurting me. He was making me dress in these old gowns off his dead ex-girlfriend. He thought I was her reincarnated or something, the funny things is she's not even dead. It was like some kind of nightmare." I cried.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry I was harsh like that down there." Bonnie said bursting into the room.

"It's okay." I sighed. She sat on the other side of me.

"Damon told me about what happened to you." Bonnie explained. "He also explained his lifestyle a bit. I'll try not to judge."

"Try hard he's not going anywhere." Caroline quipped.

My heart fluttered at her knowing look.

"What? Elena he looks at you like…I don't even know. But if anyone ever looked at me like that I'd melt." Caroline sighed.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah it's pretty intense."

"He's the man from the woods." I whispered.

"No way!" Caroline exclaimed her eyes wide.

"The one that saved the_ puppy_?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

I sat up and they huddled around me. My heart fluttered with excitement for the first time in who knows how long.

"Stefan left to hunt one day and I went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I felt that feeling I told you guys about. It was like a tingle it hit me hard because I had become so numb. I found myself in Damon's room at the boarding house, of course I didn't know it was his room yet." I said.

"Go on." Caroline urged.

My heart fluttered and I smiled thinking about Damon about my man from the woods. The one I day dreamed about for years. He was _real._ Suddenly the horrors of the past few months seemed a little smaller.

"So I felt it again in there. That's when I put it all together. That it was Damon, I had read about him in a journal. And it was him he was the one who had come back to town and helped me." I explained.

"So he just showed up?" Caroline asked. "Or was he coming back for you?"

"He sensed you were in danger." Bonnie guessed.

"Yes." I nodded blushing furiously. I was excited to talk about Damon but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them about our strange connection just yet. They might think I'm crazy. I wasn't even sure what to make of it.

"He is like beyond hot." Caroline commented.

"He's perfect." I agreed smiling softly. "He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"I can't believe he saved a puppy." Bonnie murmured.

I giggled softly. "I don't think he really wants anyone knowing about that."

"Then I'll try not to use it against him." Bonnie joked.

* * *

**Damon **

I was smiling to hard over Elena's comments about my appearance to even care about her witchy friend's silly threat. I'm not a humble man my any means. I take pride in how good looking I am, but to hear _her _say it. I was jumping out of my skin. I felt like a 16 year old boy all over again.

"Speaking off," I said out loud knocking on her brother's door.

There was no answer but I could her faint music and smell marijuana. I walked in and he jumped about a foot off the bed. Ripping the ear buds out of her ears and gaping at me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He exclaimed looking nervous.

"Put that out." I said pointing to the joint in his hand.

"Screw you." He scoffed.

I had the joint out of his hand and snuffed into the ashtray in seconds.

"That shit will do you no good." I said.

"Are you some intervention dude or something?" He groaned, "Because I'm not interested."

"I'm a friend of your sisters. She's been through hell recently. You need to sober your dumb ass up so you don't add more stress to her." I said.

"My sister is with Stefan at the boarding house and she's happy there. It's a great house." Jeremy said repeating the damn montage that made me want to throw up.

I considered just trying to reverse the compulsion anyway but figured I'd better not risk it.

"Listen kid that's just a thought planted in your brain. I want to take it out but I can't do that until the drugs are out of your system." I tried to explain.

He just looked at me numbly.

I sighed in frustration. I had this new desperate need to make everything okay for her. But I had no idea how to handle stuff like this.

"Fine whatever your Anna's project." I grumbled leaving the room.

I sat with Jenna and gave her the quick version of what had transpired with Elena. I figured at this point they all knew about vampires so I didn't hide it. My new lifestyle was actually helping me quite a bit. Both Bonnie and Jenna seemed relieved to know I didn't bite people.

I could see the scars on Jenna's neck and realized she was remembering the attacks now with the compulsion gone. She had her own trauma to get over. I could see in her eyes she was scared. My brother had really ripped Elena's life part and it was so perfect the last time I was here.

"I just wish I knew how to thank you for saving her." Jenna sighed.

"Thanks are not necessary." I said. "You just need to make sure that no one gets invited in here. We have to keep this house safe."

"I won't." Jenna promised.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you." I said. "I feel partially responsible for his actions. I was his brother. I should have stayed with him and I didn't."

"You had your reasons. He is responsible for his actions just like we all are." Jenna said wisely.

We sat silently for a while.

"You're not only here just because you feel responsible for Stefan's actions though." Jenna said suddenly.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I see the way you look at her." She said. "You've come to care for her in a short period of time. I can see that she trusts you so I do too. I will never doubt her instincts again. But as her aunt I will advise you to be careful with her. She's been through so much. I don't want to see her hurt again."

"I would never hurt her." I promised.

"Not intentionally, I believe that." Jenna said. "But you're a lot older then her. You've saved her and I can see that you care for her. But if you start to lose interest and leave…she would be crestfallen."

"That isn't going to happen." I smiled looking up towards the stairs. "I would never leave her, unless she wanted me too." My chest tightened at the thought. But it was the truth, if she came out of all of this and wanted a normal life with a normal boy. I would understand and leave her to it. Even it if killed me.

"No offense, but you don't look like a one woman man." Jenna said bluntly.

I laughed. "I've had my fun but those days have been over for a long time now. When I fall in…I mean when I care about someone like that. It becomes all about them."

She raised me eyebrow at my slip and my phone rang before I had time to consider myself what I had almost just said.

"Did you find him?" I asked immediately.

"No." Anna sighed. "But he sent us a message."

"What?" I groaned.

"Three dead deputies drained of blood." Anna groaned. "He left them in the woods, with a little note."

"What did the note say?" I was scared to ask. Stefan was not good at diabolical plots so I assumed this was going to be messy.

"It said courtesy of Sherriff Forbes." Anna explained. "Then it said see you at the carnival."

"Courtesy of Sherriff Forbes?" I questioned. "So you think?"

"He turned her." Anna answered. "And who knows who else. He's scared to up against you by himself."

"And he should be." I said menacingly.

"But Damon if he creates an army." Anna warned.

"They would be easy for you and I to take out." I said in a low voice walking away from the table.

"I know but it will be messy, and how many towns' people will die when they turn?" Anna asked.

"So find him and hurry up about it." I snapped.

"As long as he knows you want to kill him. He's going to stay hidden." Anna stressed.

"So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"We have to find a way to lure him out." Anna said.

"Forget it." I said snapping my phone shut. I knew what she was going to suggest and there was no way I was using Elena as bait.

"Damon?" Caroline called she had come downstairs with Bonnie and they were talking to Jenna.

"Jenna said you said something about Sherriff Forbes?" She asked.

"Um…There isn't really an easy way to say this." I stuttered.

"Is she dead?" Caroline gasped.

"We don't know for sure, but we think Stefan turned her." I said tightly.

"Oh my god," Bonnie gasped. "We have to stop him."

"Will she be okay? I mean...will she my mother is a vampire?" Caroline exclaimed. Jenna quickly came over and put her arm around her.

"We don't know for sure." I said awkwardly.

"We'll help you." Bonnie said. "We'll help you find him."

"I really should leave you all out of this." I said slowly.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said firmly. "I know I can help here. I need to go and talk to my grams."

"Don't ever hang up on me again." Anna said angrily bursting in the door.

"I didn't like what you were planning." I said crossing my arms.

"You didn't even know what I was going to _say._" She protested.

"Okay so what's your genius plan?" I rolled my eyes.

"We use Stefan's obsession with Katherine to our advantage." She started.

"No I won't use Elena." I said shaking my head.

"I realize that." Anna snapped. "Which is why I was going to say….we need to make Stefan think that Katherine is in the tomb."

"Then when he goes to open it…" I realized this would work. This would defiantly work.

"We'll trap him." Anna finished.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Elena **

I woke up to a soft knock on the door after sleeping for a good 2 hours. This bed wasn't as comfortable as Damon's but anything was better than Stefan's bed.

"Come in." I called.

"Hi." Damon said opening the door. "The old lady is making spaghetti, it should be ready soon."

"Oh good I am starving." I said hearing my stomach growl in agreement.

"I am so sorry, I forgot to feed you." He realized.

I opened my mouth to say it was fine then decided to have some fun with him.

"I know, how incredibly rude of you to save my life and my families lives and forget to cook for me in the process." I joked.

"I happen to pride myself on how I well I treat beautiful women." Damon replied.

"Maybe you can make it up to me." I offered.

"Just tell me how." He said his eyes twinkling in this really sexy way that made my heart race.

"After all this is over, you could take me out to dinner?" I suggested.

His eyes twinkled even harder and he nodded. "Miss Gilbert are you asking me out?"

"I think I am." I replied surprised by own boldness. That was the first time I had ever asked a guy out. I was so at ease with Damon already it just seemed so natural.

"I love this century." He smirked.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"That's defiantly a yes." He agreed sitting next to me. Being close to him opened up all these feeing in me I couldn't quite grasp but as strange and intense as it was. I forgot all about all the terrible stuff when I was with him. I was starting to feel like myself again. Damon's presence just made me feel good.

"Good I would have felt pretty stupid if you rejected me." I laughed.

"As if I would ever reject _you_," He said glancing at me. The light teasing tone in his voice was gone and he looked intently at me for a moment.

"I am completely smitten." He admitted kissing me on the cheek and standing up. "I'll see you downstairs then?"

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." I said feeling like I was in a daze.

A good kind of daze though, I decided.

"Good because it's full of Damon." I whispered under my breath my mouth turning into a smile repeating his words in my head.

"Smitten, He's smitten with me." I said in the mirror seeing my eyes light up for the first time in a long time. I smiled at the cute word. I loved his quirky little comments and the way he made me feel.

* * *

Everyone was already at the table talking in a hushed voiced about some 'plan'. They all shut up when they heard me coming.

"Okay look you guys." I commanded their attention. "I don't want to be left out of any plans. I can handle this."

"Elena, after everything he did to you.." Caroline started.

"I want to see him pay too." I said firmly. "I have been through a lot. But I'm going to be okay. I'm stronger then you all are giving me credit for. Now I'm serious, I don't want to be left out of anything, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Anna smiled.

I glanced over at Damon was who staring at me with a strange expression on his face. My eyes locked with his and suddenly I was filled from like the toes up with this amazing feeling. It was so overwhelming I had to break eye contact and sit down. I could have sworn I heard him sigh too.

"Whoa." Bonnie said suddenly. "What is going on between you two?"

"We just get a vibe between us sometimes." I tried to explain glancing at Damon.

"I could like feel the energy between the two of you, that was more than a vibe. Tell me more about this." Bonnie said looking curiously between us.

"Your friend's kind of nosy Elena." Damon commented.

Bonnie shot him a dark look. "Come on you guys have to admit this is interesting. I bet my grams could shed some light on what it is."

"Bonnie we have a crazy vampire on the loose to take care of." I rolled my eyes trying to calm my racing heart and hot cheeks. "I don't think we have time to discuss my love life with your grams."

"Your love life?" Caroline squealed.

Okay_ now _my face was bright red. I tried to avoid looking at Damon but my eyes glanced nervously at him and I was relieved to see him smiling his eyes bright.

"As she said not the time to discuss it," Damon said smoothly, "So Elena, Annabelle was about to tell us her plan to trap Stefan.

"Right so...in 1864 all the vampires were supposedly burnt in the church. That wasn't true they were actually buried in a tomb. We can unlock this tomb, after the comet drops which ironically is the night of the carnival." Anna started.

"So why would we unlock a tomb that's full of vampires?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Stefan will think Katherine is in there. All I have to do is 'run' into him somehow. I don't think he knows I'm here yet. Get word out that I'm in town and he will wonder why. I'll ask for his help opening the tomb. He will assume Damon is here to do the same thing and be determined to beat him to it. We get my mother out and lock Stefan in." Anna explained.

"I don't want to lock him in a tomb. I want to kill him." Damon stressed.

"You can't kill him." Anna said firmly. "Mummifying him for eternity is worse anyway."

"Why can't I kill him?" Damon asked he looked angry. I realized there was a lot of hatred between the brothers. I've never been one to wish death on anyone but after what Stefan did to me I just wanted him gone too.

"Because if you kill him then Katherine is going to know, She's his sire she'll sense it." Anna said.

"So what?' Damon asked. "I don't owe that bitch any favors."

"I realize that." Anna said impatiently. "But if Stefan dies she'll figure out it was you. She'll come after you and if she does that she's going to meet her doppelganger. Something tells me that would be very _very_ bad."

"Your right," Damon said looking thoughtful. "Katherine can never know about Elena."

I nodded in agreement. I had absolutely no desire to meet this women.

"So Bonnie will you help us open the tomb?" Anna asked.

"How can I help?" Bonnie asked.

"Well first we have to get Emily's necklace back. The rest should come pretty easily to you." Anna explained.

"Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"Your ancestor, she's the one that sealed the vampires in. Her necklace holds the key to unlocking the seal long enough to get Stefan in and my mother out." Anna explained.

"I need to discuss this with my grams before doing anything." Bonnie said looking unsure.

"Our window of time is small here." Anna said. "So discuss it quickly and make your decision before Stefan turns this town inside out."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"She's not kidding." Damon added. "After Stefan turned his pattern was to drink and drink until he was so fully stated he couldn't take it. Then he'd go into long bouts of guilt for weeks and do it all over again. Over time the period between guilt and brooding lessened."

"To sum it up he has no idea what he's doing and even after all this time he still probably has no control over his thirst." Anna said.

"So we need your help here Bonnie." I stressed looking at her intently.

"One condition," Bonnie said.

"Witches are so high maintenance" Damon rolled his eyes.

"One of you," Bonnie looked from Damon to Anna ignoring his jab, "Has to come to my grams with me. Go over this plan with her. I do nothing without seeking her advice on it first. I only just found out what I am."

"Fine," Anna said. "I'll go, Damon you better go catch Elena's brother I just heard him sneak out."

"Oh no," Damon held his hands up. "I tried Elena I really did; he's your project Anna. I'll go talk to Sheila."

"How did you know her name?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Details," Damon smirked. "So when we're going?"

Anna sighed heavily muttering something about emo duty and running out after Jeremy. I hoped she could get through to him. They thought it was best I steer clear of him so I didn't confuse him to much with the compulsion in effect.

"No time like the present." Bonnie said finishing up her food.

"You coming?" Damon asked me looking hopefully.

"Sure." I smiled nervously knowing Bonnie was probably going to dig.

"I'll meet you guys in the car. I'm going to just call her and tell her we're coming." Bonnie said happily.

* * *

"So that was kind of awkward back there huh?" I asked nervously sitting in the car with Damon.

"Nah," He smirked glancing at me. "I don't get embarrassed."

"You were pretty smooth about it." I admitted.

"You were pretty flustered." He commented.

"Very tactful," I replied my mouth widening in surprise.

"I'm an observant guy." He replied smirking at me. "Could it be you're a little smitten with me too?"

"Well I did ask you out didn't I?' I shot back smirking right back him.

"As if I could forget." He replied tucking a hair behind my ear. "But it could just be a 'thanks for saving me' date."

"It's not. It's a 'I can't get you off my mind' date." I admitted. Suddenly the romanticism of falling for the man who saved you registered very clear with me.

"I can't get you off my mind either." He said huskily gazing at me in that heart melting away again. "I haven't been able to for 2 years."

I felt the heat rise through my body I literally felt intoxicated by him. I held my hands to cover my flushed cheeks but he peeled them away.

"That." He said touching my hot cheeks. "Is soo sexy."

His face was only inches away from mine and I had never wanted anyone to kiss me this bad ever in my entire life.

"Sorry that took so long you guys." Bonnie said bursting in at the worst possible moment. Damon grimaced as he pulled away. The separation was almost painful.

"What did I miss?" She murmured. "The tension in here is insane."

"Stop it Bonnie." I warned glancing at Damon; he looked back at me with a longing in his eyes that lit a fire in my belly I had never felt before. I opened the window breathing in the cool air to compose myself as he drove. I noticed his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

* * *

**Damon**

Man this girl had me wound up. I was trying to focus on the road and ignore the tightness in my jeans. Luckily I was a man with strong control of all of my urges and managed to contain myself. I could see and sense Elena struggling too. This thing between us was only fueling that passion that was already growing. I wanted to be careful I didn't want to rush her or overwhelm her. But Damn she was just too tempting to flirt with, too hard to stop gazing at, and oh god how I wanted to kiss her.

I managed to get myself under control as Bonnie directed me towards Sheila's house. She was keeping her mouth shut about the tension in the air but I could see the little questions forming in her mind. I didn't need my unique connection with Elena analyzed or worse witch-alyzed I just wanted to discover it with for me I wasn't wrong about her little heart flutters and blushes in response to me. I had never wanted a woman more then I wanted her.

"Damon Salvatore." Sheila greeted me with little surprise. "I was expecting you."

"Of course you were." I replied. "Can I come in?"

"Why are you here? Is it to open the tomb?" She demanded.

"Not for reasons you think." I replied.

"What are the reasons then? This is a dangerous task." Sheila asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Bonnie asked.

"We know _of _each other, Damon's been protecting our line for years." Sheila explained.

"It was a promise I made to Emily." I explained when Elena glanced at me curiously.

"I know Katherine isn't in the tomb." I explained. "I don't want to free the vampires, just one. We also need to entrap a vampire that's causing problems in town."

"It's his friend's mother. That's the only vampire we want to free." Elena added desperately begging Sheila to help them.

"You need Emily's grimoire, which I don't have." Sheila started. "I do however have some of her journals which will be helpful."

"What about her necklace?" Bonnie asked.

"The Lockwood's display case," Sheila said.

She stopped and stared at me and then Elena for a moment.

"Come inside." She said.

"You trust me?" I asked surprised.

"I have no reason not to." Sheila said.

We all gathered inside and Sheila took a deep breath.

"Your connection is strong yes." She said. "I can feel it."

"There is a reason you two have found each other, you mustn't let go of each other. I'm certain of that." Sheila said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked her eyes wide. I liked the idea of never letting go of her but something in Sheila's tone unnerved me slightly.

"I don't know but I have a strong feeling that your fates are intertwined for a reason." Sheila said simply.

"I knew it. They have this strange connection between them." Bonnie gushed.

"That is for them to discover further, I've said all I should." Sheila said rather sharply and Bonnie hushed up looking slightly embarrassed. I was grateful for the interruption. I got that Bonnie thought this was romatic but I didnt want Elena to be embarrsed even though she was fun to tease.

"I do have one interesting thing I'd like to run by you though." I said. "Elena is immune to compulsion. How could that be possible?"

"Have you ever tried to compel her?" Sheila asked.

"No why would I?" I asked.

"I think your protection of her goes even further than either of you realized." Sheila said. "I can't help the two of you discover what's between you, neither can Bonnie. You have to figure it out for yourselves."

It sounded a lot like what Bree had said to me in Georgia.

"But I will help you with the tomb." She said. "It's important this goes off smoothly. No one needs to know those vampires didn't burn. They cannot all escape."

"So how do we find the grimoire?" Bonnie asked.

"We start reading." Sheila said handing me stacks of journals.

"Can we take these with us?" I asked. "I want to get these girls back to the safe house, It's late."

I_ want to get Elena alone and finish that kiss we almost had, I added silently_.

"Of course," Sheila nodded.

"I'll be in touch." I said as we left armed with information.

* * *

**Elena**

Anna and Jeremy were struggling in the front yard when they got back to the house.

"Just let me go." He was screaming as she rolled her eyes holding him easily.

"No then you're never going to be clear headed enough to erase this damn compulsion." Anna replied.

"I need to go find Vicki; I need to make sure she's okay." Jeremy struggled.

"She probably just found some other warm body to cozy up to girls like that are a dime a dozen kid." Anna quipped.

I found myself smiling slightly and hushed Bonnie and Damon behind me as we watched them fight.

"Shut up you don't know her." He muttered.

"I've been around for a long time kid." Anna drawled. "I've known tons of her's."

"Shut up." He spat out trying to get free again.

"You're wasting all your strength." Anna said, "On a silly girl that doesn't really care."

"She cares, she does." Jeremy augured.

"Not really. All she cares about is her next high. But I guess it's the same for you right?"

"Whatever."

"You don't care about your aunt, or your sister right?" Anna questioned, "Just drugs, and Vicki and staying oblivious to what's really going on here."

"That's not true I care." He augured.

"Yeah right, you're supposed to be the man of your family and look and what's happening." She spat out.

"You're a bitch you know that." He hissed.

"No I'm honest." She replied in an icy tone. "I've missed my mother for 145 years she was the only family I had. You still have your sister and your aunt and your just checking out on them. It pisses me off."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, you were assigned to me." Anna replied. "But I'm tired of your crap already so the next time you sneak out. I'm going to kick your ass right in front of all your friends."

"What?"

"You'll never live it down. I'm like 3 feet shorter then you." She beamed.

"You wouldn't?" He questioned. "Would you?

"Don't ever doubt her." Damon advised a smirk. I mouthed a tank you to her as she pulled a dumb founded Jeremy back inside the house.

We brought the journals in the house and both Jenna and Caroline grabbed them greedily. Anna decided to park herself in front of Jeremy's room all night to ensure he stayed sober. Damon explained she takes projects real seriously whether she wants them or not.

Mrs. Flowers the old lady we were staying with offered to show Damon a room and he followed. I frowned my eyes following him. I just felt safer the closer he was to me. But the last thing I wanted was for him to think I was some needy teenage girl.

* * *

"You want him in your bed already?" Caroline whispered.

"Shh." I hushed her. "I'm not sure how good he can hear."

"I just don't like being away from him." I whispered softly pulling her into my bedroom.

"I wouldn't either." She agreed.

"Hands off," I said firmly. "I mean it Caroline."

"I don't think he has eyes for anyone but you." She laughed.

I smiled and bit down on my lower lip sitting on the bed.

"And you're practically swooning." She whispered in an accusing voice.

"Shh." I hushed her again hearing footsteps coming up the hall.

"I just stopped by to stay goodnight." Damon called from outside the door.

Caroline winked and nudged me making a 'kissing' face.

"Come in." I said telling her to keep it shut with my eyes. "Caroline was just leaving."

"Night Blondie." Damon quipped.

"Night," Caroline chirped as I practically pushed her out of the room.

I turned around and he was right in front of me. I gasped and my mouth opened slightly.

"Your friend is right." He said locking eyes with mine.

"About what?" I whispered.

"I don't have eyes for anyone but you." He said glancing down to my lips. I felt myself start to swoon just as his strong hand cradled the back of my head keeping me steady.

"You heard all of that." I said to focused on his lips to really care at this point.

"Uh huh," He said leaning down further our lips were almost touching. He looked into my eyes as if asking permission and I flickered my own in approval. His lips came down and touched mine gently. The feeling that shot through my body was indescribable. My entire body seemed to tingle in response with intense vibrations of warmth, and life and need.

I felt his other arm come to wrap around my waist gently pulling my body in closer to him. His tongue explored my mouth gingerly as if memorizing every detail. I soon found my own need to explore rising and our tongues battled for dominance. He moaned softly and allowed me access to his mouth.

I could feel his hardness pressing up against my stomach and suddenly felt dizzy.

He sensed my change immediately and pulled back sitting me down on the bed. He left to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Are you okay? That was too much too soon." He said softly stroking my hair.

I gulped the water and leaned against him.

"I didn't expect that kiss to get so heated so quickly." I admitted. "It was amazing. I'm just not ready for…"

"I know." He said tilting my face towards his. "I've never felt like before ever. I didn't mean to lose control."

"I'll take it as a compliment." I smiled relaxing quickly. I was amazed at how calm he could make me.

"You should." He winked standing up.

"Wait." I said. He turned around and gazed down at me.

"Since that was like our official first kiss. I think I need a _good night_ kiss now." I said softly.

"Your wish,' He said pressing his lips down to mind gently and tenderly. We both managed to holdback that crazy passion that was brimming between us back this time. It was slow and sweet and left me feeling at peace.

I found myself tossing and turning after he left. Until I felt his hand softly touch my cheek and finally drifted off. The feelings of fear and anxiety replaced with a myriad of new feelings I was terrified and excited and almost desperate to explore.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! As you can see this will somewhat follow the time line and events of season one but certain things will be very different because of the alternate circumstances. The one thing I'm trying to decide on is if Isobel will play any role in this story or not, tell me your thoughts on that if you could. It would be really helpful. I'm back and forth on it as it can easily be eliminated in this story or used to cause conflict down the road. I hope you enjoyed the update. More action coming soon I promise. I'm all about the delena fluff this weekend. I'm trying to bleach my mind of Rose, lol **__****As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Elena**

I woke up late the next morning and actually felt rested and at peace for the first time. I knew with Damon and Anna around we were all safe. I had no idea how much I took that granted until it was gone.

I went into the bathroom to get ready and stared at my lips for a moment before brushing my teeth, thinking about kissing Damon. I had never been kissed like that. _Both times,_ the first time so was intense, it was like the fire between just took over and neither of us could control it. The second time it was sweet and soft and it sort felt like a beginning or a promise. Like the start of something special. I felt giddier then I ever have before, I never felt this way with Matt or anyone else.

I showered quickly and then started sifting through the bags of clothes Jenna had packed for me in her compelled state. I groaned and dumped the contents of all the bags on the bed. The whiskey bottle fell out with the clothes and I laughed and put it up on the dresser in the room. I started through the pile of clothes on the bed and frowned unable to find anything I wanted to wear. Thinking quickly I grabbed my phone and called Caroline.

"Elena?" She picked up the phone sounding confused. "Why are you calling me? We're in the same house."

"Because I'm naked," I said quietly, "I have nothing to wear! I need your help."

"Be right there." She said hanging up.

She came bursting into the room a few minutes later with an armful of clothes. She pulled me into the bathroom and turned on the water before I had a chance to think.

"Caroline _what_?" I asked confused.

"You said you think vampires have super good hearing right?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm not sure _how_ good." I whispered back. "Why?"

"Because when you called me Damon was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Flowers and I was in the living room. Elena when you said you were naked his eyes lit up like the fourth of July." She giggled.

"They did?" I asked a smile creeping up on my face.

"Yep, good work Elena. He's _totally_ thinking about you naked now." Caroline quipped.

I flushed and smiled secretly at the thought.

"Okay so, we have to be more careful what we say around here." I said. "And when."

"And how loud," She agreed.

"Do you think the faucet trick worked?" I whispered.

"A vacuum or a blender would work better." Damon's voice quipped from outside the bathroom door.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked gripping the towel to my chest even though he was on the other end of the door. Caroline grabbed my arm and jumped backwards yelping in a high pitched voice. I could hear Damon chuckling outside.

"So not funny!" I exclaimed.

"I thought it was hilarious." He quipped.

"Busted." Caroline quipped. "You were so eavesdropping."

"I can't help that I have incredible hearing." He boasted.

"But I'm _sure_ you can tune things out." I challenged.

"Not you naked." He replied.

I smiled and Caroline mouthed, _I told you so_.

"Speaking of which, I'm still naked and all my clothes are in there." I said. "I really need to get dressed."

"Oh go ahead, don't mind me." He said casually.

"Damon." I laughed.

"Okay going." He said.

"No more listening." I added smiling through the door at him.

"I'll tune out what I can." He said smoothly the bedroom door closed quickly.

"So faucet trick no go." Caroline shrugged and I couldn't help but break out in laughter over the whole thing as we left the bathroom.

"So clothes." I said looking at her.

"Right." She smirked, "Something sexy."

"Not too sexy." I warned. "I don't want to be too obvious."

"Look Elena." Caroline pointed to the light blue summery dress that was lying on top of the pile. "This is perfect it's cute and flirty but still really casual. You can just wear flip flops with it."

I smiled and picked it up shrugging slipping it on. It felt good to wear something pretty again. "I didn't even see this in there."

"It looks really good on you." She commented combing my hair into half up style. "It's nice to see you stressing about what you're going to wear and going crazy over a new guy. It's like you're getting back to life Elena."

"You can be pretty insightful sometimes." I smiled deciding to put on the dangly blue earrings Jenna had packed for me.

"I do pay attention to the big things Elena." She frowned.

"I know you do." I smiled in appreciation. "Thank you for helping me through everything, with my parents and Matt and now this."

"I'm your best friend Elena, I'm supposed to help you through the big stuff."

"We're going to find your mom Caroline." I promised. "It's all my fault."

"Elena no, it isn't." She shook her head. "It's all on Stefan all of this."

"But you don't understand." I explained sadly. "I was trying to get him to let me go and I told him your mom was the Sherriff and she knew about vampires, that I would escape and tell her."

"Of course you did." Caroline said taking my hand. "You were trying to save yourself. Why _wouldn't_ you threaten him with the police? You had no idea what he was capable of or what he would do. My mom would have been happy to know you threatened him with her."

"I still feel terrible." I sighed.

"Well don't, I was enjoying seeing you feel good and I'd like to keep it that way. We have to stay positive we're going to get my mom back." Caroline said.

She leaned in close to me, "And _you_ are going to tell me if he kissed you last night."

I nodded and smiled then looked towards the door.

She pulled out her phone and sent me a text.

~Soooo details ~C

~AMAZING~ E

~More details then that Gilbert~ C

~It was intense, soo intense we had to cool off.~ E

~Why would you want to do that? ~ C

She looked at me and shook her head in disapproval.

~Not ready for that Car, just met remember? ~E

I rolled my eyes at her after I hit send.

~Not true, you meet 2 years ago.~ C

~Hmm, good point. ~ E

~So then what? ~C

~We kissed again, It was soft and sweet and just perfect. I could still feel his lips on mine when I woke up. ~ E

She snapped her phone shut and winked at me. "Well you better get downstairs then."

I giggled and left the room.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and Damon was at the kitchen table talking to Anna. He stopped and looked at me. His gaze brought the fire back again.

"Good morning Elena." He said smiling and pulling out the chair next to his. "I mean officially."

"Don't sneak up on me like that again." I scolded teasingly.

"But it's so fun getting you all flustered." He pouted.

"I'm sure I can think of ways to get you back." I warned sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I'll be looking forward to it." His eyes glittered.

"You look stunning today Elena." He said his eyes drinking me in.

My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Well thank you."

"Okay can we flirt later? We have stuff to do today." Anna groaned.

"What's the plan?' I asked I saw Damon get up and head into the kitchen. He was cooking. A vampire cooking, what a strange sight, I thought as I watched him as he worked. I could never get over how incredibly hot he was.

"Do you actually care?" Anna teased.

"I um I'm sorry. I'm listening now." I said blushing.

"I'm going to go out in public with your friend Bonnie." Anna explained.

I gasped, "No! What if Stefan gets her?"

"He won't." Anna promised. "I am much stronger then him, Besides Stefan knows that Bonnie is a Bennett witch. He is unlikely to hurt her. The idea here is he's going to want to know why I'm here and why I'm talking to her, it will make the tomb story believable."

"But what if he's not even around?"

"He's watching common places you would go. I'm sure he wants to figure out where you are." Anna said.

"In the meantime we can keep reading the journals." Bonnie said explained coming out with a bag full of the journals.

"Bonnie I hate dragging you into is." I sighed.

"Your my best friend, what he did to you is unspeakable. I am in this all the way. Plus that bastard killed Matt and did something to Caroline's mom. I want to find him just as bad as you do."

"Thanks Bonnie." I said embracing her.

She and Anna left soon after and Damon brought over eggs and French toast.

"For me?" I said smiling.

"Who else would I cook for?" He winked.

"Thank you, it looks really great." I said enthusiastically.

"Careful it's hot." He said sitting next to me me with his own plate.

"You can eat?" I said.

"Yes. I function pretty normally as long as I have enough blood in my system." He replied.

"Speaking of which," He said, "I have to go get some blood bags today."

"Of course, you need to feed." I said looking at his eyes they didn't seem dark though like Stefan's had.

"I'm okay for quite a while actually." He shrugged. "I have really great control over it. But part of that is because I keep a healthy diet. I want to make sure I maintain that."

"Like you drink a certain amount certain times a day." I guessed.

"Yeah, kind of like you have your 3 meals and a snack or whatever." He shrugged. "Liquor curbs cravings too. Hence all the whiskey, but it doesn't effect vampires like it does humans."

"So you can't get drunk?' I asked, _bummer I would love to get him drunk_.

"Oh I can, it just takes a lot more for me." He laughed.

I took a bite of my food and was amazed at how good it was.

"This is awesome." I said amazed at what a good cook he was.

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" I asked.

"Food network mostly." He said in between bites. "I did pick up some stuff here and there traveling though. Eternity gives you lots of free time."

"I never pictured vampires doing normal things like cooking and watching TV." I murmured. "But then again I never pictured vampires actually existing."

"It's probably all a little surreal still." He offered.

"A little," I admitted. "I kind of got used to the idea fast being around Stefan and stuff. But now being around you and Anna kind of puts it in a different perspective. I'm still a little confused about some of it."

"I can answer any questions you have." He said. "Actually Elena, do you want to come with me today? I'm going out of town a few hours to a blood bank. I don't want to take any chances here with the police knowing about vampires."

"Like a mini road trip." I said feeling excited after being cooped up for long that sounded like heaven.

"Yeah," He smirked, "Just you and me."

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Great, now can I kiss you? I've been dying to all morning." He said givng me a puppy dog look.

I giggled and threw my arms around neck. "Your wish." I said kissing him tenderly and slowly. He tasted like the raspberry jam we had on our french toast. He moaned against my mouth and pulled he in deeper his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I felt my whole body melt into the kiss.

"Ahem." Jenna cleared her throat walking into the kitchen. We separated quickly and I flashed glance at Jenna.

"Hey Jenna." I said awkwardly.

"Elena, we should talk about this. If you two are becoming an item and staying in the same house together. We're going to need set some boundaries." Jenna sighed.

"Can we possibly talk later?" I asked smoothly. "Damon and I have an errand to run."

"Fine, go." She sighed.

* * *

**Damon**

Nothing felt better at the moment then cruising down the road with her next to me. I have always been a terrible speeder. But found myself going slower than normal just wanting to make the day last longer. Being cooped up in a house with this many people was a little bit of a culture shock to say the least. But I realized winning over her inner circle was essential with Elena. She cares deeply about the people around her. I was learning more and more about her every day and she just grew more fascinating.

Her eyes looked serene and calm as the wind breezed through her long silky hair. I knew she needed this. She needed to feel free. My eyes kept traveling to her long slender legs under the little blue dress. Images of those legs wrapped around me flew into my mind and it took every ounce of control not to pull over and take her right there and then.

"So are blood bags as good as drinking from people?" Elena asked breaking me of my thoughts.

"Taste wise no, part of the taste comes from adrenaline. You can make it feel really good making the blood sweeter and even orgasimic for both parties. Or you can scare them increasing adrenaline and making the blood more powerful. But bagged blood doesn't taste bad. You get used to it." Damon explained. "It is just as good in providing what I need to function as it would be it was from the person though."

"It can feel good?" Elena asked looking at her scarred wrists. "Being bitten?"

"Yes." I said my eyes washing over her scars. I was going to torture Stefan before we locked him in that tomb, He was going to hurt for this.

"It doesn't have to be like that at all." I said. "It can be actually be orgasmic with the right person."

Elena nodded slowly her eyes staring off.

"Do you miss that part then? The pleasure part of it?" She asked.

"Sure but, Kissing _you_ is actually just as pleasurable." I winked, so would exchanging blood with her but it was not something I would ask of her this early on. Not after what she'd been through.

She blushed and I heard her heart do it's little flutter.

"So are you planning on sticking around here for awhile?" She asked nervously. "After we take care of Stefan."

I really liked the way she said 'we'.

"I'm not going anywhere Elena." I said taking her hand in mine. "But you don't really know a lot about me and what I am what I've done."

"Then tell me." She said. "I'm not going to judge you."

I looked into her sincere eyes and I knew she wouldn't. I wanted her to know about me. Who I was, the good and bad. She didn't need details of course of the life I led. But she needed to know who I was.

"I was always put down, Stefan was the favorite in my fathers eyes. His mother was the light of my fathers life after he treated mine like dirt until she died broken hearted. I was to young to do anything about it." I said surprised at how easy it was to open up to her all she had to do was ask me to.

"So your father was abusive?" She nodded knowingly. "That explains Stefan."

"I guess it does." I realized, he was always just like my father. "Strange though, because he never hit Stefan's mother as far as I know, but I witnessed him hit mine. He used to whip me pretty good too."

"I'm so sorry." She said her eyes seemed to be looking right into me.

"Eventually I stopped caring.I came home from the civil war planning to drink heavily, party alot and embarrass my father. Along comes Katherine who Stefan fancies and she wanted me more. Or so I thought. She manipulated me and I know that _now_. But at the time when Stefan and I died and I realized she had turned him too. I was so angry. I hated him for it and I needed answers. I needed her because I had to win just once. I just knew she wasn't dead. You don't get rid of Katherine Pierce that easily." I said.

"You admire that about her?" Elena asked.

"Yes and no." I said. "I cant stand her but she does have a knack for staying alive."

"So what happened you just searched for her for how long?"

"Of and on for almost 143 years." I admitted. "But I wasn't faithful to her along the way as I knew she wasn't. I also was not the man I am now. I wanted to be powerful, prove myself to her,I don't know why. But I craved the power. I unlike Stefan sought out rich and powerful blood. I fed for a purpose and I also did some feeding for pleasure. I didn't always kill every time I fed. But I have many times. More then I would ever admit to you. Then when I found her it wasn't what I thought it would be. I got my answers and it was Stefan all along."

Elena squeezed my hand her eyes tearing up. I looked into them and could see sadness and anger. I realized she was feeling my emotions like I had felt her fear that night. But she was still here right here next to me. Even after everything I had told her she could see past the actions I committed. She really was an angel and I wanted her to be my angel.

"Then something drew me to your house and everything changed." I said.

"So after you left what happened?" Elena asked. "Did you change right away"

"No I tried to fight it for a little while. But every time I would try to drain someone I couldn't. It was like something stopped me. Finally I stopped fighting it. I realized even if I manged to find my humanity again and you didn't want me. It was still better then being half alive. That's how it was up until I met you. You made me _feel _again." I stressed. I wanted her to understand how important she was to me.

"Damon." She said her voice hushed and her eyes wide. "What if it was me somehow? Maybe I was stopping you from draining those people. Just like maybe you were preventing me from being compelled. Maybe it is linked to this connection we have with each other.

"Interesting theory, I could try to compel you and see if it works." I suggested.

"I promise I won't compel you to take off your pants." I added with a little smirk.

"Or my shirt." She added smiling. "But I'm all for it. I really think I'm right here."

"But how could I have not sensed you were in trouble sooner?" I asked still upset over how much she had been through.

"I don't know." She murmured. "Maybe it gets stronger the closer we are. I touched the bottle where your lips had been it obviously did something."

"Yet another reason why drinking heavily from the bottle is a good thing." I quipped.

She laughed and leaned in kissing my cheek. "I know what it's like to feel half alive. You've helped me in more ways then you realize too Damon."

"Were you feeling my pain earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so, When you described that stuff. I started having all these emotions. Damon you felt so alone for so long." Elena said squeezing my hand again.

"It's like you can see into my soul." I said pulling over on the side of the road near the blood bank.

"Maybe we're soulmates or something." She smiled but her eyes looked hopeful.

"Maybe, we are." I smiled kissing her softly. "I'll be back really fast."

"Hurry." She said pulling me back down to her and kissing me again. I could really get used to this fast. Who knew kisses could cure blood cravings.

I made it in and out of the bank quickly with a good supply for Anna and I. We stopped at a drive through for Elena and headed back out on the road.

"You can drink your blood." She said. "I know you need to."

"It's not going to gross you out?" I asked.

"It's something I need to get used to." She shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere either Damon."

I hesitantly grabbed a blood bag and started sipping on it as she sipped on her malt.

"See not that different." She offered.

"Mine's better for you ." I joked.

"Ha, Ha." She smiled.

We headed back unto the road near Mystic Falls and I braked suddenly when I saw a movement in the woods near the road.

"What is it Damon?" Elena whispered.

"It's Stefan say here." I said getting out of the car and chasing after him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Damon**

"You can't get away from me Stefan!" I yelled out as he attempted to try to outrun me.

He may be gluttonous when it comes to feeding but he never learned how to channel the power or use the power properly. Even now as I caught up to him easily I could tell he had been running as fast as he could. I felt a sense of pride knowing that I'm still stronger than him.

He turned around and attempted to stake me with tree branch. I ducked it easily and grabbed him pushing him to the ground. He got up quickly and launched his body at me.

We both fell backwards and he landed on top of me. He brought his fist down to hit me but I caught it and pushed him off of me. He landed against a tree. I sped over to him and grabbed his throat pushing him against the tree.

"Time to pay Stefan," I said glaring at him.

"You can't keep her. I'll get her back she's mine." Stefan grunted. "Katherine's mine."

"Elena is not Katherine you stupid son of bitch." I said pummeling my fist into his eye.

"I'll make you pay for every scar she had on her body when I found her." I continued hitting him again and again. His face was swelling up faster than it was healing. He started begging me to ease up but it only made me hit him harder.

"Not so fun when you can't defend yourself is it brother?" I said grabbing the branch he had tried to stake me with and stabbing it into his stomach. "Beating on a defenseless woman? Trying to force yourself on her?"

I felt my fangs extend and growled at him my face inches from his.

"You're no better than Father." I said my tone hard and icy.

"She's inside and I know it. Katherine is inside of her locked away." Stefan said desperately trying free himself from the tight grasp I had on his neck.

"You're insane!" I said slamming his back into the tree. "Elena is nothing like that _bitch _and you know it."

"But she's in there somewhere. She's her reincarnate. You know it to Damon or you wouldn't be with her. You want her back too. You're trying to reach Katherine too. But it won't work she's mine. She'll come to me." Stefan said his eyes desperate.

"You're wrong Stefan. Katherine is not even dead she's buried in a tomb right here in Mystic Falls." I said dryly.

"You're lying." He gasped but it sounded more like a question then a statement. I realized I couldn't kill him as much as I wanted to. It was time to start putting Anna's plan into motion. Hopefully knowing Katherine was alive would be enough to keep Stefan's mind and comments off of Elena or there were no guarantees I wouldn't just mess up the whole plan and kill him.

"What do you think Annabelle is doing here?" I rolled my eyes. "Not to mention myself."

"You're working with Annabelle to free Katherine?" Stefan looked confused.

"No." I said in a bored tone. "She wants Pearl. I want Katherine. I didn't even realize she would be here till I got here."

"I'm going to get her out." Stefan said his eyes wide. "I'm not going to let you have her."

"We can work together." I said casually. "Then we let her choose…."

"Me." I added with smirk.

Stefan stared at me for a moment. I eased up on his throat slightly.

"You're lying." Stefan said glaring at me. "You don't want her out."

"_What?" _I said narrowing my eyes. "Of course I want her out. Do you know how long she's been suffering down there?"

"No you don't." He said backing out of my grip. "Or you wouldn't have told me about it. I know you brother. I know you well. You want to stop Annabelle and me. You don't want Katherine out because _you_ love her _little clone_."

I paused taken aback by his observation. I hadn't expected him to be able to see that I didn't care about Katherine anymore but I _really_ didn't expect his blunt observation about Elena.

_Time to improvise Salvatore_, I told myself.

"Don't call her that." I said grabbing his head and slamming it against the tree again. "She's no clone Stefan. She's everything that cold hearted bitch could never be. "

"I won't let you rescue Katherine." I continued my tone icy as I glared into his eyes. "I won't let you or Annabelle put Elena in any danger."

His eyes lit up at the challenge. "I knew it. You were going to pretend to help and then screw us over. I'll warn Annabelle. I'm going to get her out and you're_ not _going to stop me."

"Yes I will." I said firmly.

"Not only am I going to get her out but I have a very _special _first meal planned for her." Stefan smiled darkly.

My eyes darkened and every instinct inside of me screamed at me to kill him. I knew Katherine wasn't really in the tomb but the implied threat to Elena made my entire body react. I tightened my grip on his throat and ripped another large branch off of the tree.

"It's getting dark." He whispered hoarsely a glint in his eye.

It was at that moment I heard Elena scream.

"Fucker!" I screamed when he used the distraction to run off.

I raced back to Elena ready to kill anything that was threatening her.

* * *

**Elena**

I sat in the car my heart racing. I know Damon is strong and I know he says he's stronger than Stefan. But I was still slightly worried. I couldn't stop thinking about the things Stefan had done to me. I wanted to see him pay. I wanted to see Damon hurt him.I am not and have never been a vengeful person but no one had ever made me feel as violated and tortured as Stefan. I slowly got out of the car and started creeping towards the woods.

"Elena stop," A voice said behind me. "Get in the car. I'll take you home."

"Liz?" I said turning around to look at Caroline's mom. Her usual short blond polished hair was messy and spiked out everywhere. She was really pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Her police uniform was covered in dried up blood and she had blood on the corners of her mouth.

I jumped and screamed in horror at the sight.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said her voice meek.

Damon was at my side in seconds. I gasped at his exposed fangs and the dark veins under his eyes. He grabbed Liz by the throat and held her up. I was amazed by his strength and horrified at the same time.

"Wait Damon," I gasped breathlessly. "It's Caroline's mom. She said she's not going to hurt me."

My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. His eyes flickered towards mine and back to hers.

"I wasn't." She said her voice hoarse and her eyes desperate. "I just wanted her to get back in the car. Stefan...he's crazy...if he found her out here alone..."

"He turned you." Damon said roughly. "You have to do what he says. It was planned. You were supposed to take her."

"I was going to bring her home." Liz said desperately. "I didn't care if he killed me. She's my daughter's best friend. I wasn't going to turn her over to him."

"So you were going to double cross your maker?" Damon asked his eyes narrow. "This early on?"

"Yes." She said. "I was going to bring her home and go straight to the founder's council. Try to help them kill Stefan and then let them kill me."

Damon put her down and frowned at her sniffing her a few times.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion but felt myself let out a breath I had been holding in for a long time. He seemed to be calmer. I relaxed a bit feeling Damon's tension relax slightly too. How would I have ever been able explain to Caroline that Damon had to kill her mom.

"You're drinking animal blood?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I've been a vampire hunter since I was 16 years old. I will not kill."

"But the deputies…" I said.

"What deputies?" Liz asked. "What is it what happened?"

"Nothing," Damon said. "Tell me more about this council?"

"It was started in 1864 by the founding families. We know about the vampires and are prepared to fight them off if need be. We've had a few attacks over the years but nothing serious like 1864. This town seems to have always been a beacon for the supernatural. The council protects the town. Now that I have become a vampire, I cannot continue to live." She said sadly. "But I _will _save the town from the threats first."

"But what about Caroline?" I asked her tears in my eyes.

"I'm no good to her now." Liz said sadly.

"Liz she _needs_ you. If I could have my mom back vampire or not I would take her any way I could get her. You can live without killing." I begged.

"It's true." Damon said his face had gone back to normal and he glanced at me before looking back at her.

"I live from blood bags, you already found a supplement in animal blood. You can find a way to live without hurting humans. You can still guard your town from vampires and do a better job at it." Damon said slowly. "I'll join your council, protect my secret and also help you keep this place safe. "

"But _you_." He smirked. "Now work for _me_ not my brother and you're going to be the _perfect_ double agent."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"You don't." He shrugged.

"Why do you care if the town is protected?" She asked.

"Because my home is here." He said quietly.

I was surprised by that. I hadn't realized the town meant anything to him.

"How am I supposed to go about a normal life here when I can't walk around in the daylight?" She asked.

"We can try to get you daylight ring." He sighed flashing his large blue ring at her. I always wondered what that was.

"Daylight ring?" I asked.

"Without it I'd burn to a crisp in the sun." Damon explained.

I shuddered at the thought.

He looked at Liz. "You just go home your daughters not there. I'm going to bring Elena back to the safe house and then I'll come by with blood for you."

"Okay." She nodded. "But don't I have to be invited back in?"

"Are you the sole owner?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Your daughter is under 18?"

She nodded again.

"No you don't need to be invited in." He nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." She sighed.

"Elena could you give me a moment with Liz." Damon asked avoiding my gaze.

I nodded and slowly walked to the car my heart was thumping loudly. I watched nervously but he just seemed to be talking to her. They seemed intense though. I realized he was probably threatening her. I shuddered slightly this intense vampire side of him was kind of scary. But he stopped he calmed down when I asked him too. When he realized she wasn't going to hurt me he didn't kill her. I knew it went against his natural instincts to do that.

She could just go home and call the council and Damon would walk into ambush, I realized my eyes widening. He had probably realized that too. What was Caroline going to do? Live with her mom the vampire? Liz couldn't stay here forever. Now Damon had to deal with watching her while still trying to protect me from Stefan. Everything was such as mess just hours ago I was happily riding down the road with Damon. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed trying to figure out what I was going to say to Caroline. She would want to run off to see her mom right away. Stopping her would be pretty much impossible.

I hadn't even heard Damon get in the car until his door closed.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. " I said glancing at him.

"I didn't want you to see me like that." He said avoiding my gaze, "At least not right away."

"You were protecting me." I said. "It's who you are. But you didn't kill her."

"She wasn't a threat. I realized that. If killing someone is going to hurt you then I can't do it. At least not tonight, I can't promise it's always going to end like this." He said tightly.

"I know." I whispered.

"I scared you." He said tightly.

"A little," I admitted. "But I was scared of what was going to happen mostly, not you, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me. I was scared for Liz and for Caroline."

"You're always worrying about everyone else." He said quietly glancing at me.

"Why were you out of the car?" He asked. "That was really dangerous. I told you to stay put."

"I wanted to see you pummel Stefan." I admitted.

He laughed and his face relaxed. "I pounded his face in."

"Good." I smiled and tried to picture it in my mind. He deserved some of his own treatment. Although I was sure Damon gave him worse than that.

We pulled up to the Mrs. Flowers large house. It was actually a run-down old boarding house that had been an orphanage when Damon was a kid. It was interesting finding out how much history was right here in this town.

"I'm just going to drop you off and run over there with the blood." He said.

"What if she double crosses you?" I asked nervously.

"She won't." He assured me. His eyes darkened for a moment and I realized he had threatened her and he was letting me know this in his own way. He wasn't going to hide it from me. But I also realized that there was going to be some things I just didn't need to know.

"Will you come to my room when you get back? Stay with me?" I asked touching his cheek all I wanted tonight was to lay down with him and forget about everything else going on for one night.

His eyes softened and he gazed at me in that familiar way that made my heart melt over and over again with him.

"I would love to." He said leaning down and kissing me gently.

* * *

By the time I finished explaining what I could and Anna summed up what Damon had texted her about his meeting with Stefan. I was completely wiped out. Bonnie and Anna promised to keep Caroline in the house. Caroline was actually pretty calm about it. She had already expected this and prepared for it. She insisted on being able to visit her mom in the morning though.

I took a bath before bed letting the warm water and lilac scented soap relax me. My heart raced at the idea of Damon in my bed with me. I slipped on a loose black tank top with a pair of cotton boy cut shorts and climbed into bed.

Damon slipped into my room quietly putting his finger to his lips. He crawled into bed with me and I turned to face him.

"Your aunt just woke up." He mouthed.

"Oh." I mouth back snuggling in towards him.

He smiled and pulled me into him leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I had never in any moment of my entire life felt safer than I did at that moment. His arms encircling me, protecting me, I literally felt as if nothing could touch me. The warmth spread between our bodies and I felt like I was melting into him.

"She's asleep again." He whispered.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"She'll do okay, she's older, and the older turned vampires are always easier to deal with less left over teen hormones and angst. Plus she was a hunter as a human so she will fight the instincts. She already has been." He said quietly.

"Thank you for helping her." I said softly.

"Don't thank me yet." He said tightly. "She is useful to me Elena, she's going to be working as a double agent then once we get rid of Stefan she's going to help me keep my secret. But she's walking down a pretty dangerous road herself. I don't _know_ how it's going to end for her."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "But...it won't end with me killing her. That much I can promise you because she means something to _you_. I don't want to hurt you in any way Elena. When you screamed I was ready to kill. But all it took was your voice to force me to stop and think."

I swallowed and pulled back to peer into his eyes. "You're doing so much for me and I know that goes against your nature and your instincts."

"We have many instincts Elena some are stronger than others. My first and strongest instinct now is protecting you. It supersedes anything and everything else." He said.

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly feeling his hand run through my hair. My scalp tingled form his touch and the tingling sensation tricked through my body.

"These kisses are like electric." I said pulling back for a breath.

"I know." He murmured into my ear, "I am pretty amazing."

"Cocky much?" I giggled as he started to rain butterfly kisses all over my neck. Each kiss was like a little burst of warmth that made me want more.

"This sweetheart." He said pointing from himself to me. "Is all us."

I smiled and he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head across his chest and he slowly stroked my hair. His touches felt soothing. I closed my eyes and felt at ease as I slowly drifted into sleep.

"_I'm falling in love with you Elena." _

I heard the whisper just as sleep took over and everything went black.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really make me so happy. I'm getting obessed with this story quickly and should be finished with my other story in the next few weeks so expect fast updates on the weekends and one or two updates throughout the week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. Thanks again for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Damon**

I woke hours before Elena who was sleeping soundly her body spooned snugly into mine. I contemplated how perfectly she fit there and tightened my arms just slightly. I wondered if she had heard my confession before she drifted off to sleep the night before. She was defiantly sound asleep afterwards. But her heart had fluttered slightly. Hopefully it doesn't scare her off or make things awkward.

Liz was supposed to meet with Stefan today. She would explain I let her get away because Elena begged me too. Only furthering my new plan, which was make him believe I would do anything to keep him from letting Katherine or himself anywhere near Elena, which was basically the truth. Ironically the second Stefan pointed it out to me I realized I was in love with her.

She sighed in content in her sleep. "Damon." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her temple. I hadn't ever felt like this before not about anyone. She saw me vamped out last night and it scared her she admitted it but she still stayed by side. She saw for herself how strong and deadly I can be and wasn't running away. Instead she looked in my eyes and asked me to come and stay with her. I wanted to hold her and cherish her. Protect her from anything that might be a threat to her. I had to wait 169 years to figure out what love really was but it was worth it.

The sooner that thorn named Stefan was gone from my side the sooner I could focus on making one Elena Gilbert fall madly in love with me. I gazed down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. Yesterday was the most relaxed I'd seen her since I found her at the boarding house.

At least up until we ran into Stefan and then Liz. But despite being scared she handled everything well. Her little speech at the table about her being stronger then everyone thought amused me and made me adore her even more. But I realized last night that she was right. She _was_ stronger than I had realized and it was just another quality for me to admire but worry about at the same time. Last night wasn't going to be the last time she left the car or the house and followed me when I told her not to.

I listened as the house started to awaken Mrs. Flowers and Jenna were chatting in the kitchen. Caroline was trying to convince Anna to take her to her mom. Bonnie was working on the ring for Liz. I listened for Elena's brother and then tuned out quickly in disgust. Jeremy was throwing up, probably going through withdrawals, I realized. I heard Anna scurry up the stairs to help him and was relieved. Teenage drug issues was not something I really wanted to deal with.

The little warm body in my arms squirmed a bit then gasped. I loosened my arms and she relaxed instantly.

"Damon." She said her sleepy voice was so sexy I moaned happily.

"I could get used to mornings like this." I smiled.

She turned over and kissed me. "I just have some human needs to take care of."

"Of course," I smiled and she scurried up towards the bathroom. I got a nice view of her sexy little ass in her short black underwear shorts and felt that twitch in my pants I had gotten used to be around her. I frowned realizing she was scared when she first woke up. It likely had something to do with something that happened with Stefan and it infuriated me.

She came back out and dove back into bed pulling the covers around her tightly.

"Burr." She shivered. "It's freezing in here."

"Well you are half naked." I smirked pulling her back into my arms and holding her tightly she stopped shivering and smiled up at me.

"Are you complaining?" She asked.

"Yes I am." I said with a serious expression. "You're only half naked and that is just unacceptable."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss me again I ran my hands through her hair.

"Where's Jenna?" She asked nervously.

"Downstairs making breakfast," I said.

"Uh oh." She frowned. "She cannot cook. I'm warning you right now be prepared."

"Well you could always just 'sleep in' and I can cook for you again." I offered.

She smiled happily at the offer and nodded.

"I'll help you if you want." She yawned, leaning against my chest again like she had the night before.

"You know how to cook?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've helped my mom with plenty of Friday family night dinners and Sunday breakfasts." She bragged.

"Well okay then." I drawled. "Do we make everyone suffer or go downstairs and relieve Jenna of cooking?"

"If we do _that _we have to get out of this bed." She pouted.

"True." I frowned. "But if we don't get out of this bed soon I am going to be all over you in those little hot shorts you have on."

Her heart fluttered and her face flushed at the comment.

"Damon." She chided but I could see her little secret smile.

"You're wearing my favorite color and you're wearing it tight and short. I might be vampire but I'm still a man." I smirked.

She smirked back and pushed the blankets off of her revealing her tiny pajamas. I reached over for her with a moan but she jumped out of the bed and laughed at my pout.

"Let's go make breakfast." She smiled putting on a sweat shirt and sweat pants over her little pajamas and retiring to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I flashed over to my own room to do the same and ensure Jenna didn't realize where I had really slept last night.

She flashed me a private smile and wink when I entered the kitchen just a few minutes later then her fully dressed and showered.

"Good morning Damon." She said sweetly.

"Good morning beautiful." I replied eliciting an eye roll from Jenna, a gag from Bonnie and a swoon from Caroline.

"I was just about to help Jenna make breakfast." Elena said causally throwing away some burnt pancakes Jenna had already attempted to make.

"Relax Jenna. I'll help Elena with breakfast." I offered smoothly.

"Thank you Damon." She smiled. "That would be nice."

"But we are still talking after breakfast." She said in a firmer voice before heading outside to offer Mrs. Flowers some coffee, who appeared to be outside gardening.

"Looks like we're going to get the rules talk." Elena rolled her eyes as she stared taking things out the fridge.

I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Good because breaking rules is so much fun."

"You're lucky I didn't drop the eggs." She exclaimed her heat racing.

I smoothly took them for her and set them on the counter. I looked at her lustfully and imagined placing her on the counter feeling myself pressed between her legs. I shook off the fantasy and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"So what are we making Miss Gilbert?" I asked.

"That French Toast you made yesterday." She smiled, "With scrambled eggs farmers style."

"What is farmers style?" I asked.

"It's just a bunch of stuff, sausage, eggs, cheese, potatoes." She said grabbing stuff from the fridge as she spoke, "Ham, whatever you can find."

"Sounds perfect," I said grabbing some of the items from her.

We chopped and diced is silence for a while. I was enjoying this immensely. It felt so natural being with her doing things like this.

"Do I get the recipe for this famous French toast now." She asked as started cooking the sausage and potatoes for her scrambled eggs.

"Nope," I said putting the bowl in front of her. "Close your eyes. You don't get to know the ingredients."

"Why not?" She pouted but closed her eyes anyway.

"Because then you can just make it for yourself." I whispered into her ear. "Where's the fun in that?"

She laughed. "Okay I give up for now."

I grabbed her hand and put a whisk in it guiding her arms as she whisked the eggs keeping her eyes shut as I added all the ingredients.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I smirked.

She smiled and ran over to check her potatoes she started adding the sausage and ham and then the eggs while I started on the French toast.

"We make a good team." I remarked.

"I agree." She smiled. "We should probably stick together."

"Last night was the best night of sleep I've ever had." Elena said as stirred the eggs. "I felt so safe with you."

"You are." I said kissing her cheek softly.

* * *

**Elena**

Everyone loved the breakfast Damon and I cooked. I could tell Jenna was relieved she hates cooking and she knows she's no good but she still has to try. She had been giving me and Damon suspicious looks all morning. I realized she was worried I mean even if he wasn't a vampire he would be like 23 or 24 as a human and I'm only 17. But rules were fun to break, Damon's words. God I loved his words.

He had a way of making me swoon, melt or want to explode with passion depending on what he said and how he said it, I wondered if he even realized it. The feelings I was developing for him went beyond the strange connection we shared. I was falling for him. I thought I heard him tell me he was falling in love with me last night. I had fallen asleep before I could respond or confirm it. But I hoped it was real and I hoped he would say it again. I've never felt this way before.

"I want to go see her today." Caroline snapped breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly focused on the table everyone was figuring out the day and I was lost in Damon as usual.

Get it together, Gilbert, I told myself.

"Caroline what if Stefan is there?" I stressed. "You mom is a double agent remember? If she's seen with my friends he's going to figure out what's going on."

"Which would be very bad for her." Damon reminded her in a hard voice.

Caroline gulped and relented.

"The carnival is coming up soon we need to find the grimoire." Anna stressed.

"It's possible I have a friend that might be able to help." Damon said. "But she's in Georgia. "

"How is she a vampire too?" I asked sort of curious about this girl. I liked Anna and I could tell they were never anything more than friends. But Damon and other girls really unnerved me. It was strange, I had never been a jealous person before.

"No she's a witch." He said. "But she can get physic feelings, about things. The grimoire is every witch's like heart almost all of their most important spells and stuff are in it. If I bring her something of Emily's she should be able to sense where the grimoire is."

"Could I do it?" Bonnie gasped.

"Not yet." He shook his head. "But you should try to get that necklace soon. It will help increase your powers."

"I will." She nodded taking a deep breath. "Is this witch related to me?"

"No." He said. "The Bennett's are probably one of the most elusive and powerful witch familes of all time. She would probably like to meet you someday but not now. We need to deal with Stefan right now." He said.

I could see Bonnie lightening up towards him immediately at the thought if meeting another witch that could help her and relate to her. I really appreciated that he did that for her. It was important to me that he got along with my close friends and I could tell he sensed that.

"Cant Bonnie's grams do the spell?" I asked still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of Damon going to Georgia to go meet with some girl he knew.

"I think so but I don't think she will. She is Emily's family she doesn't really want to undo the spell. Emily sealed up those vamps for a reason and Sheila would like to keep it that way. She is going to help us because she doesn't want anything to go wrong. But if we can't get the ingredients needed to undo the spell that's better in her eyes." Damon rationalized.

I was impressed with how well he could sniff out people's intentions and motivations.

Bonnie looked nervous suddenly and I realized she too was now doubting whether we should do this.

"Bonnie we have to." I sighed.

"I know." She said. "I feel it too though. Like a warning tug from Emily that says don't open that tomb."

Anna's eyes flashed quickly. "We're not changing the plan now. My mother is locked in there."

"I know, I know." Bonnie sighed. "I'm not going to back out."

"This sounds really dangerous." Jenna sighed.

"We will protect them I promise." Anna assured her.

"Jenna... I can't leave Elena here while I'm gone." Damon said suddenly Jenna's eyes shot up sharply at him.

My heartbeat picked up quickly. He wanted to take me with him! To Georgia, I was so excited I almost jumped out of the chair and beg her.

"Sure you can this house is safe." She said firmly crossing her arms. My heart sunk into my chest her mouth seemed to be set into a firm no.

"That doesn't mean things couldn't go wrong." Damon started. "Besides...if Elena and I are gone there is less of a chance for Stefan to see us with or around Anna. "

"If she stays inside here he won't see her." Jenna augured.

"Look Anna is dealing with all of you plus Jeremy and his drug thing and on top of that she needs to play Stefan to make this thing work, I won't put Elena's safety on her too." Damon stressed.

"Please Jenna." I begged.

"Elena your 17." Jenna sighed.

"I can't stand being locked up in a house." I added and Jenna's eyes softened in understanding.

"But your 17." She said again, "And he's …how old are you anyway?"

"I'm a vampire age is really irrelevant." Damon quipped.

"Cleary you have more experience than her." Jenna continued.

Bonnie and Caroline quickly got up from the table and practically ran from the room with Anna chuckling behind them.

"Jenna." I groaned my face reddening.

"Well if I'm going to let you go out of state and stay in a motel with him, we're going to talk about sex." She said bluntly, "and how you're not going to have any of it."

"Is that a rule?" I asked under my breath holding back a giggle when I saw Damon's eye twitch just slightly.

"Did you say something Elena?" Jenna asked.

"No nothing." I said quickly shoving food in my mouth to stop the giggle that was about to let loose.

"I can assure you I would never take advantage of Elena." Damon said in a smooth voice. "I know I can be kind of crass but I am from a century where great women are treasured."

I felt my heart swoon along with Jenna's whose eyes had clearly softened.

"Okay I'm trusting you." She said in a hard voice.

"You're going to let me go." I squealed.

"I want you to call me every hour on the hour." Jenna said sternly.

"Sure, sure, thanks Jenna." I said embracing her.

"I'm trusting you." She whispered.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I wasn't entirely sure I could resist him being alone with him in a motel room. But the idea of being with him both excited me and made me really nervous. I had never been with anyone before and clearly he had. My inexperience would be obvious and pretty embarrassing. But the thought of exploring his body sent shivers of excitement down my spine the next second. My thoughts were all over the place now.

_Way to go Jenna_, I thought to myself, _now all I can think about is sex._

"Well let's get packed then little lady." Damon said smiling.

* * *

By the time I was showered and packed up and we were on the road it was past noon. Damon was worried about Stefan following us so he waited until spotted him at Liz's house before we left.

I decided to dress more casual today and just wore jeans and a tank top with a zip up hoodie. But he still kept giving me those little glances where it looked like he was drinking me in. It thrilled me really everything about him did.

"I didn't think she was going to back down." I smiled in relief as we made it out of Mystic Falls.

"I think your begging helped." He smirked.

"I was hating the idea of you going away." I admitted.

His ears perked up and he smiled again, I really couldn't get enough if his smile.

"There was no way I was going without you." He said putting his hand on my leg right above my knee.

You think by now I would get used to the feelings when he touched me but it was impossible every time it just got more intense. My legs tingled with goose bumps from his touch and I felt my heart speed up slightly. I put my own hands over his and watched as his eyes lit up at my motion.

We stopped at a drive through for me and Damon sipped on a blood bag while I ate my food. It didn't seem as weird as it should have. But it was him and I accepted him for whatever he was.

"So black is your favorite color and AB negative is your favorite blood." I giggled. "Whiskey is your favorite booze, what is your favorite song?"

"Mm song would have to be the wall by pink Floyd." He said.

"I like that one." I agreed it fit him in a way.

"What about movie?"

"Interview with the vampire." He said instantly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"It was realistic and a good story." He nodded. "I'm pretty narcissistic in case you haven't noticed. I liked it because I could relate to it."

"I haven't noticed at all." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Ice cream?" I giggled.

"Strawberry." He said thoughtfully. "But good strawberry ice cream with real strawberries in it."

"What's your favorite era?" I asked anxious to hear about history he had lived first hand.

"This one." He said glancing at me he took my hand and laced his fingers though it squeezing it gently.

"Defiantly this one." He repeated squeezing my hand. My heart fluttered in response and I gazed back him.

* * *

**Damon **

Elena had fallen asleep in the seat beside me after hours of talking about everything and nothing. We avoided the trouble going on at home and just got to know each other. She talked a lot about her parents and finally being able to heal.

She had fallen asleep holding my hand and never let it go. Occasionally I had to use both hands to drive and had to let go but as soon as I reached for it again she grabbed on to it quickly even sound asleep. I was fascinated by this.

Bree was going to be very interested in this connection we shared. Secretly at this point I wanted to know more about it. If it could help me protect Elena I needed to know how to use it.

She woke up groggily when we pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Why don't we relax tonight and go see my friend tomorrow." I offered.

She nodded and stretched as she got out of the car. Her innocent movement caused her shirt to inch up slightly revealing her flat stomach. I envisioned running my tongue all over it and realized I was staring at her when she looked up at me blushing hard.

I realized I was making her nervous and got control of myself quickly my groin twitching with need I was trying really hard to suppress. I had never wanted anyone more then I wanted her.

I started grabbing our bags we headed inside. It was a decent hotel I got a suite with one large bed. I figured it would be fine considering she shared her bed with me last night.

Elena made her way right to the wet-bar pulling out a bottle of whiskey, "I hope you don't mind." She smiled. Her heart was beating fast and I could tell she really nervous.

"Not at all." I smirked. "You just beat me to it."

She took a long drink from the bottle and grimaced passing it to me.

"You okay?" I asked before taking a swig and passing it back to her. "You seem nervous."

"I..I just I've never been in a motel with a guy alone before." She explained nervously.

It started to dawn on me then what that actually meant.

"I'm not going to rush you." I said softly. "I meant what I said to Jenna."

She looked up at me and smiled I could sense her starting to relax.

"I want to…though." She said slowly taking another long sip from the bottle she was gripping. "I want to be with you. But I've never...I don't have really much or any real experience in that department. I mean other than kissing and I guess I sort of made out a few times."

I was surprised but not at the same time, she was an angel in every way possible. The thought of her being mine and mine alone. Of her giving herself to me made me fall even further into love with her. But I wouldn't rush it, It had to be perfect for her, she deserved the best.

"Then we will take it slow." I said moving to sit next to her and tucking a hair behind her ear. "I told you I'm not going anywhere we have plenty of time Elena."

"It's all I can think about though." She said her voice breathless as she stared up at me with her big brown doe eyes. "I'm just afraid I won't know what to do…I won't measure up to the women from your past."

"Oh Elena." I almost laughed at how wrong she was. "None of those women hold a candlestick to you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. Being with you will be amazing and watching you, being with you your first time would be incredible."

She smiled in relief and leaned in to kiss me we both tasted like whiskey,

"I mean it though." I said carefully. "I want to take it slow with you."

"Not to slow." She said quietly gripping my shirt with her hands bringing my head down to kiss her again. "Maybe not tonight but soon, I want to be with you it's all I can think about."

_Believe me I know._ I thought to myself, she was driving me just as crazy with lustful thoughts and images.

"Giving yourself to me like that is a big decision." I said stroking her cheek. She had no idea how much it meant to me, just the idea of her offering that to me.

"I know." She said softly. "I never wanted to before until you, until I started falling in love with you."

My entire body froze and I just stared at her my mouth slightly open. She was falling for me. She wanted to give her herself to me. I was completely taken aback with emotions. It overwhelmed me with appreciation for her.

"Elena." I finally said when she started looking worried. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her body so I was looking into her eyes, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

**Elena**

I just stared at him in complete awe. I hadn't meant to blurt out that I was falling in love with him, but I realized how true it was as the words came tumbling out and now…It felt so right. The way his eyes looked into mine made my entire body feel like it was burning for him. I knew what it was now, what had always been missing. It was _him_ and he _loved me_, I kept repeating it in my head.

"You love me?" I finally said my voice was hardly a whisper but of course he heard me just fine.

"You're falling in love with _me_?" He asked his eyes gazing down at mine with what I now realized was love. I could see it. I could feel it. I could even taste it. It was the most incredible and almost painful feeling I've ever experienced.

"No…." I breathed. "Not falling…I am in love with you."

"Oh god Elena, you just you have no idea what you mean to me." He murmured.

I kissed him gently still cradled in his arms. He kissed me back softly and carefully, I could feel the emotion in the kiss along with the fire that quickly ignited the longer our lips touched. I pressed my lips harder unto his and felt that tingle go through my body again. He moaned in response and pulled back slightly.

"Elena you make it hard to go slow." He groaned .

I worried that he would back up and slow down too much now that he realized I was a virgin. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to be with him. I just wanted him to get why I was nervous and awkward about it.

"I don't want to go slow." I responded. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Listen to me Elena." He said peering into my eyes. His eyes seemed bluer then ever brighter and happier then I had ever seen them. I could feel him, I could feel his happiness after so many years of loneliness. He would never be alone again and I would make sure that.

"I want to make your first time perfect. As much as I would love to give in to this fire and go crazy right here tonight. Do things to you you've never even heard of." He started, my mouth opened in need and he smirked putting a finger to my lips gently before I could speak.

"You are my angel and the girl I love. What you're offering to give me is the most amazing thing in the world. It means so much to me and your first time has to be nothing short of perfect." He finished. "A decent motel room in Georgia … _not so much_."

"It's _you_." I smiled. "The setting doesn't matter."

"Not just the setting." He smirked. "Trust me sweetheart. I'll take you there one step at a time and it will only make the final moment so much sweeter."

My belly burned with desire and curiosity. I sat up on his lap turning my body as I was straddling him and kissed him deeply. He groaned against my mouth.

I jumped off and sat back down on the bed, "Fine slow it is." I teased.

"Torturing me on purpose?" He drawled glancing at me with his still lustful eyes.

"It's kind of fun getting _you _flustered." I smirked grabbing the whiskey bottle and taking another shot from it.

"Turning the tables on me," He chuckled. "I like it."

I laughed and leaned back on the bed the whiskey was starting to affect me already and I felt a little wobbly.

"Is my Elena getting a little drunk?' He teased getting up and turning the radio on draining half the bottle of whiskey on his way.

"I _am _yours." I smiled. "As long as you're all mine."

"Does that make me officially your boyfriend then?" He asked cocking his head towards me as the music started to fill the room.

"Yes." I said trying my best not to squeal and keep my cool.

"Then come dance with me angel." He smiled brightly.

He didn't have to ask me twice I was up as fast as drunken human speed allows and in his arms.

He swirled me around effortlessly and dipped me down dramatically. It reminded me of those old black and white movies and I laughed hard suddenly.

"You are like Casanova." I said.

"I'm better." He whispered in his husky voice winking at me.

He twirled me around again and brought my face up to his. He leaned down and captured a kiss.

I'm kissing my _boyfriend_. My boyfriend who just told me that he loves me. I said silently.

I felt like jumping up and down and screaming and then squealing in delight. Then calling Caroline and squealing again as she squealed in delight with me. Luckily whiskey not only suppressed blood urges but girly urges too. I couldn't help but giggle at my own ridiculous thought and he pulled back looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore."

"No, no I'm fine." I laughed harder. "Just something...just a silly thought, never mind."

"You know actually." I said smiling at him. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"I aim to please." He said kissing my head and spinning me around again.

* * *

**Damon**

After dancing with Elena for hours she got dizzy, and changed into her pajamas. These ones weren't quite as tiny and tight but it didn't matter. I couldn't take my eyes off of her anyway. She passed out the second she laid down. I watched her for a while and then started pacing the room. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin. She _loved _me she actually loved _me_ and had offered herself to me. This burst of heightened emotions was making me just need to move, feed, dance anything I could to keep myself contained and calm so I didn't rip her clothes off and take her. I had to do things right with her but it was driving me crazy.

I ran a cold shower but it really did no good, as much as her confession touched my heart. She had unknowingly and innocently touched on what was likely every vampire's biggest fantasy. Images of Elena in lacy white lingerie sprawled across my bed waiting for me came to mind. My dick hardened instantly and it throbbed painfully. I took myself in my hand and started stroking picturing her lying there as I walked in.

"_Come make love to me Damon." Her red stained lips beg. _

I almost groaned out loud at the image. I replaced my naughty virgin image of her with her in the little back shorts. I pictured her straddling me and pressing her wet core into my hardness. I increased the pressure and pace and realized I was moaning from the very image of her grinding against me. Finally I came grunting loudly after suppressing my urges for long with her in this small room. I listened carefully and was relieved to hear I didn't wake her.

After a more few shots of whiskey and a bag of blood I was finally calm enough to lay with her.

She curled against me instantly and I spooned her against my body. Her calm even breaths soothed me. I was amazed at how her presence seemed to be able to affect me. I finally had the one thing I had been craving my entire life. I had it and I loved it fiercely and I would never let it go.

I meant what I said to her. I planned to seduce her slowly. As much I wanted to make my fantasies come true and just take her. I had my fun in my long life she never had. I could wait a little longer. I wanted to lead her up to it and watch her come into her sexual self. She's _Elena_ she deserves so much more than an awkward and slightly painful first time in some motel room.

My phone ringing pulled me of my thoughts and the bed irritating me.

"What?" I grumbled stepping out on the terrace so I didn't wake Elena up.

"Did I interrupt?" Anna laughed.

"Why are you calling so late?" I asked not in the mood for her digging.

"I just wanted to give you an update while I could. I'm not entirely sure Stefan trusts me. I get the feeling he's watching me." She said.

"Why's that?" I groaned.

"I was at Liz's house when he showed up there tonight." She said quietly.

"Um hello, Anna you happen to be quite a bit older and way faster than him, why didn't you run off before he got inside?" I asked.

"Well, I uh...had Caroline with me." She said awkwardly.

"What!" I exclaimed then quickly calmed myself down so I didn't wake Elena up.

"Why would you do something that _stupid_?" I hissed in a quieter tone.

"She begged me." Anna said softly. "It's her mom, I get it you know."

"So how did you explain yourself to him?" I sighed Anna was probably over 400 years old but somehow she still could be very very young sometimes. She always kind of reminded me of a little sister of sorts. Well a little sister that was older, stronger and faster then me, but I was never one to sweat the details...

"Car just pretended to be clueless and still under compulsion. She did a great job I think he bought it. When he asked me why I was there I just explained I'm posing as the new girl and I need to get in with Caroline and Bonnie to get the tomb open." She said quickly not stopping to take a breath.

"And?" I sighed.

"He seemed to buy it." She said. "But like I said I'm not entirely sure. He's gone mad Damon."

"I know." I said flashing back to the way he was ranting in the woods.

"You know what happens when a vampire goes mad." Anna said with a warning tone on her voice.

"Yes, I do." I said roughly. "They never come back from it. They get worse and worse all the while more dangerous to everyone and everything around them in the process."

I had encountered more than one vampire that had been driven mad over the years. It was usually caused by love or rather the loss of it. It usually developed slowly over time the depression worsens day by day and then crazy warped ideas and rankings start followed by hearing voices and extreme paranoia. I never understood it before. Losing Katherine tore me apart and it hurt badly but I never found myself going mad over her. I realized I could if I lost Elena though, I understood it more now. Why many vampires called love a curse.

"So this thing has to work." Anna said in a hard voice. "Stefan is all for me helping him. But he told me you're out to get him. He thinks you're going to burn Katherine for real, this time in front of him."

"He's going to continue to work out every paranoia driven scenario in his mind." I commented. "We just need to forge ahead, all that matters is he is there at the tomb on the night of the carnival."

"And that we can get the tomb _open_." Anna stressed. "Maybe you should bring that witch back with you, I'm worried about Bonnie backing out."

"It's Emily's necklace and Emily's grimoire. Bree is not family she cannot touch it." I reminded her.

"Relax Anna, we're going to save your mom." I said in in stronger voice attempting to make her feel secure.

"You realize you're finally calling me Anna?" She said sounding surprised.

"Well Stefan calls you Annabelle so now it just seems creepy." I smirked.

"See?" She laughed.

"Look Anna, your mom cannot leave Mystic Falls and go straight to Katherine, you get that right?" I asked her in a warning tone.

"I do." She said her voice serious. "I will make sure she does too. I won't ever be the reason Elena gets hurt. I promise Damon. I know how much she means to you. "

"She's the reason you're not a miserable asshole for the first time in 145 years." She added chuckling slightly.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.

"Is the safe house still safe?" I asked suddenly. "Stefan didn't follow you there did he?"

"No I made like I'm staying at the boarding house and then just slipped out like I was feeding." She sighed. "He's living there too now so this is going to be annoying. I'm going to have to be sneaky."

"They should be fine, no one's invited in to the safe house and you have reasons to meet with Bonnie. Just meet elsewhere. This is actually better with you staying with Stefan you can watch him." I pointed out.

"Yeah but it's creepy staying with him." She said and I could hear her grimace. "Plus I need to make sure Jeremy's doing okay. The drugs are finally out of his system. I can remove the compulsion. "

"Good once you do that, be careful how often and when you go to the safe house." I directed.

"Well even after the compulsion is removed he's still recovering from the drug addiction. He said I'm really helping him." She said slowly.

"Do you have a thing for your project?" I teased.

"No." She snapped. "Hanging up now."

I rolled my eyes and shut my phone . I hurried back into bed. Elena curled up to me again still sound asleep. I put my arms around her and held her warm body against mine and fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

**Elena **

I couldn't believe we were actually going to a bar at noon but Damon insisted they would let me in. I thought I would be a lot more hung over then I was considering how much whiskey I had downed the night before. But Damon woke me up with the cure-all. Which is actually 2 aspirins and a bloody Mary but it did the trick.

"When you have a Bloody-Mary do you put real blood in it?" I had to ask as I finished up the rest of my drink.

"Who's to say there wasn't any in yours?" He smirked.

"Was there?" I asked my eyes wide. "Did you put your blood in it so I would heal?"

"No honey." He laughed. "You're not wounded just hung-over. My blood wouldn't fix that."

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't slip you my blood in a drink anyway." He added slipping his arm easily around me as we walked out to his car. It felt wonderful. It meant I was his and everyone could see it. I was still going a little antsy not having had my squealing moment yet. Caroline had texted me 10 times wanting details but a text just was not going to suffice here.

We got to the small deserted bar quickly. Damon held my hand as we entered one woman was behind the counter. There were only a few people in a far booth eating. She was tall and thin with black curly hair and beautiful creamy mocha skin. She smiled brightly at Damon revealing her perfect white teeth. She looked to be in her twenties. I felt my heart flare a bit in jealousy.

"Damon!" She said enthusiastically. "I thought I sensed you coming."

"Hello Bree." He said gesturing to me. "This is my girlfriend, Elena."

My heart busted with pride and I was pretty sure I gave her a catty smile. Something I've never done before and felt a little bad about.

"Elena?" Bree breathed.

_How did she know who I was? _

"You did it?" She looked up at him happily. "I knew you could."

"Did what?" I asked feeling confused.

"She's the friend that encouraged me to get my shit together so I had a chance with you someday." He smiled ruffling my hair. "The one I talked to when I left Mystic Falls 2 years ago."

My heart softened towards her instantly and I smiled a real smile at her now feeling bad about my earlier reaction to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Elena." She said extending her hand. Her eyes widened when she took my hand. She dropped it gently and her eyes wandered off like Bonnie's do sometimes.

"What is it?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure." Bree said. "I just got a strange sense from Elena, like she is very important."

"She is." Damon smiled kissing my head.

"Not to you. But that is pretty clear." She smirked.

"I mean you have a purpose or something…I don't know it was just a sense. But whatever it is it's clear you will need Damon. Your connection is really strong, that I can feel very clearly." She said looking at each of us.

"Purpose?" I asked. "Like what?"

"I have no idea." Bree sighed.

"What about our connection?" Damon asked.

"I'm not really allowed to tell you, you have to..."

"Yeah I know discover it for ourselves." He grunted.

"We're soul mates right?" I guessed. "I mean we can feel each other's emotions sometimes. We have this pull towards each other. We can feel each other's presence. I was even able to reach him when I was in danger and scared. "

Bree smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm not allowed to tell you but if you've figured it out I can confirm it. Twin flames, twin souls, soul mates, whatever you would like to call it. I can sense the energy and connection between you. I've never actually met soul-mates before. It's really interesting actually. "

I smiled widely as looked over at Damon whose eyes were bright and slightly mystified.

"So what does that mean?" He asked. "What else can I do for her?"

"It just depends, it is said that your twin flame is you ultimate soul mate. Your other half once the twin souls come together the connection is instant. There are plenty of myths but summed up what I've theorized it that we all have a soul mate but we are split up at birth, different legends have different reasons why this is, but I won't get into that." She started.

I leaned in intently and could see Damon doing the same he had his hand on the back of my chair casually.

"The soul then goes through lifetime after lifetime alone. Until finally it is pure and unites with it's twin. This almost always happens in the afterlife." She continued.

"Wait a second, I've been a good vamp lately but my soul is not pure." Damon laughed.

"I'm getting to that." She scoffed giving him a knowing look that irritated me slightly.

"When the souls mate early it usually has to do with a divine purpose. Meaning there is a reason you found each other now." Bree explained.

"You think that might have something to do with me?" I asked biting my lip.

"I think it's possible." She mused.

"Damon seems to be compelled to protect you. If you consider fate and destiny which I always do. Damon turned so he would be alive when you needed him. He then made himself stronger and stronger all these years. Supposedly for Katherine but was it really?" She asked.

"I dont know." He mumbled. "I told myself it was but who knows?"

"I have a feeling Elena is important and you are meant to protect her." Bree theorized.

"Protect her from what?" Damon asked his eyes darkening.

"I don't know." She said somberly. "It's something you'll find out one way or another."

"It's Stefan of course. You came when I needed you to save me from him." I said smiling weakly. The look on his face told me he wished that were true.

"Your brother?" Bree asked.

"He's gone mad." Damon explained.

Bree's eyes widened.

"That's why we're here actually." I explained. "We need to find a grimoire."

"What for?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"It's a spell that we need to undo. The spell will allow us to entomb Stefan." Damon explained handing her some if Emily's items.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"I like her Damon. She actually asks." She laughed walking towards the backroom.

"This is crazy." I breathed.

"I knew there was something about you. The way I could feel you." He breathed. "You felt like home to me."

"That's how I felt too." I said kissing him softly. "You made me feel safe, you still do. Ever since that day in the woods. I felt like something was _missing_."

"I don't like all of this impending danger stuff though." He muttered.

"It's just Stefan…" I started.

"Elena my brother is no divine purpose." He scoffed.

"So what do you think it is then?" I asked starting to get antsy.

"We'll figure it out. I'm here right? I'm supposed to protect you and I will." He said

"Your right we don't have to figure this out right now." I nodded taking a sip from my beer.

"No we don't." He smiled his body relaxing. "We're on vacation and we're in love. Let's take 5 minutes and just enjoy it for a while."

"I love it Damon." I smirked. "But you do realize we are not _supposed_ to be on a vacation right? We're just supposed to find out where the grimore is."

"We can always say it took her a few days." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"We could…" I trailed off.

"Good it's settled." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the jukebox.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Elena**

Damon and I spent the rest of the day at the bar shooting pool and dancing. The place started filling up with locals late afternoon and Damon started buying rounds of shots for everyone. I can't even remember the last time I had that much fun.

Bree was able to locate Emily's grimore unfortunately it is hidden in Damon's father's grave which is incredibly gruesome. But Damon didn't even seem to flinch over it.

After being out all day, we decided to settle in and get room service and movies for the night. I settled on the bed with the remote and started flipping through the movies the motel offered.

"How about twilight?" I giggled.

Damon threw me a 'look' rolling his eyes.

"Kidding." I said rolling my eyes back at him.

"I'd watch the notebook or traveling pants, or any other silly chick flick in the _world_ before I'd watch that." He said crawling up next to me.

"I'm going to remember that." I smirked fully intending on purchasing The Notebook as soon as we got back to Mystic Falls.

"How about the new Transformers movie?" He asked as I started scrolling through more movies from the menu on the TV.

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head.

He turned and stared at me for a moment then turned away.

I shook my head feeling sort of dizzy.

"We should get the new transformers movie." I said suddenly.

He started laughing, "Great idea."

"What? I didn't." I felt really confused all the sudden.

"I just compelled you." He smiled.

"Mildly." He added when I gave him a stunned look.

He looked at me again and the sudden interest in picking that movie disappeared.

"What!" I smacked his arm. "Just for that I'm picking the movie and you have to watch the _whole thing_…no making out."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment." He pouted. "I just wanted to see if it would work. "

"It did work." I realized. "You can compel me."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm somehow able to block other vampires from getting in your head."

"That's a huge relief." I sighed. "Can you imagine if Stefan had been able to compel me?"

"No I can't and I don't want to." He said quietly.

"This is so cool." I said. "I wish I had some kind of power to protect you."

"You do." He said. "You're my light Elena you've saved me from myself."

I felt a lump in my throat and curled up close to him. He rested his chin on my head and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too angel." He said holding me tighter.

"So is my punishment revoked?" He said after a few moments.

I giggled. "Let's bargain, I pick the movie _but_ we can make out."

"Forget the movie." He said gently pushing me down unto the bed and capturing my lips with his. I kissed him back eagerly my hands running through his hair. He moaned pulling back slightly and peering into my eyes.

"Every touch from you is like ecstasy." He murmured leaning down and running light kisses up and down my neck as I continued to stroke his hair. Every kiss shot a warming tingly sensation through my entire body and ending at my core. I felt myself growing wet with need and moaned as his kisses turned into little nibbles.

"Damon." I moaned. "More."

He looked up at me with hooded lustful eyes and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, kissing each new piece of exposed skin as he revealed it. When my entire black lacy bra was revealed he hissed and drank me in with eyes.

He leaned down and gently kissed the exposed cleavage. Talk about ecstasy my whole body jerked upwards as the pleasure of his soft lips on the top of my breasts hit me. He continued softly kissing, licking and nibbling the exposed flesh.

He left my bra on and continued kissing down my stomach. He kissed and licked my skin making my body scream in need for him. He stopped right at the hem of my jeans and looked up at me.

"Please." I gasped. "I want you to touch me."

He growled lightly and carefully undid and slid my jeans off his hands running up and down my exposed legs.

"I want you to touch yourself Elena." He said sitting by my legs at the foot of the bed watching me intently.

I saw the huge bulge in his jeans and my eyes widened. I felt myself grow wetter still. But I was nervous about touching myself in front of him. I slowly lowered my hand down over my panties and gently started brushing my fingers over my entire center. I looked up at Damon nervously. He was watching me intently his face full of unbridled want and passion. It only made me want him more.

"You're so sexy. Don't stop; don't be afraid, I'll do it with you." He said softly grazing his fingers over my wet panties. He undid his jeans and his large bulge poked out from his boxers. I had never seen a man's penis before in person. It was really large and I was slightly intimidated by it. He put his hand around it and started slowly stroking himself. I felt even more turned on watching him and started rubbing my clit through my panties, my nervousness completely consumed by the fire between us. I started hissing in pleasure as he moaned.

He positioned my body under his and removed my bra. He stared down at my revealed breasts as if committing them to memory. Before massaging them with his hands. I moved my hand under my panties and started flicking my clit with my thumb. It felt like these touches were the best drug and I just wanted more and more. He leaned down and kissed my breasts taking each nipple in his mouth one at a time. I inserted a finger inside of myself and my body started jerking towards him as each sensation rushed through me.

"Touch me Damon." I begged my eyes hooded with passion.

He looked up at me and smiled capturing my mouth with his. He leaned back and stared down at me naked other than a pair of tiny black panties.

"My Elena, you're so beautiful." He said trailing kisses down my stomach. He slowly removed my panties and I could feel my core aching for him.

He spread my legs apart gently and lightly trailed one finger over my entire center exploring each little nerve.

"So wet for me." He grunted.

He started flicking his thumb over my clit sending waves of pleasure through my body. I focused my eyes on him. His face was lit with pleasure as he watched and felt me moan against his one hand while he resumed stroking himself in the other.

He slipped one finger inside of me and I gasped and shuddered from the pleasure arching my back up. He moved his finger in and out increasing the pleasure and pace. Once I had loosened up he inserted two fingers and slowly built the pace back up. The waves of pleasure made the entire room disappear. I trusted into his hand as he inserted a third finger and increased the pace. Occasionally rubbing his thumb over my clit. I continued to buck against his hand until I felt an explosion of pleasure hit me.

"Damon!" I screamed as I came into his hand.

I laid there with my mouth wide open my entire body felt like jello. Once I could finally move I sat up slightly. He licked his fingers and smiled lustfully at me still stroking himself as he gazed at me

"I want to touch you now." I said huskily.

His eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him I crawled up unto my knees and faced him. I touched his member gently at first and he hissed at the initial contact. I slowly ran my hand all over it mesmerized by the hardness and size.

"Elena." He groaned.

I tightened my hand and mimicked what I had observed him doing earlier. He groaned in appreciation.

"So good baby." He moaned.

I felt a burst of confidence I hadn't felt before and continued stroking him increasing the pressure. I looked up at his face his eyes were closed and he was softly moaning.

"Faster." He said bucking against me.

I tightened my grip and stroked him with one hand while running my other hand over his hard abs.

"Elena, Elena I'm coming" He grunted thrusting hard into my clenched hand one last time before coming violently into my hand.

"Elena, you're so amazing…" He said grabbing a towel and cleaning us up before pulling me into his arms.

"That was incredible." It was all I could say, I was to unbelievably sated to form a coherent sentence.

"That was just the beginning sweetheart." He said nibbling my ear.

I curled into his chest and enjoyed the warm loved feeling that overtook me when he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I felt so close to him in that moment.

"I love you angel." He said kissing my head.

"I love you to." I said.

I looked up to see him asleep already. He rarely ever fell asleep before me. He has a soft smile on his face and he looked so sweet and peaceful. I carefully reached for my phone on the end table and snapped a picture of him before curling up next to him again and falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Damon **

I woke up before Elena who was curled up beside me. I smiled down at her beautiful form in my tee shirt remembering the explicit visual of her the night before. I almost got hard again, but managed to get control of myself by getting up to feed.

"Damon?" Elena mumbled sleepily feeling my side of the bed.

I gulped the bag down quickly and jumped back into bed.

"Hey sexy," I purred kissing her softly.

"Good morning." She giggled. "You taste like blood."

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly racing to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She followed on her sleepy human speed. She looked amazing in my black tee shirt with her hair all messy. I felt my groin tighten at the sight of her.

She brushed her teeth quickly and bent over the sink to rinse her mouth causing the tee shirt to rise up in the back to the top of her thighs. She caught ne staring in the mirror and winked at me. I closed the distance in seconds wrapping ay arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

My phone ringing interrupted the moment. We both groaned quietly.

"Ignore it?" She suggested.

"I'd like to but we have all kinds of drama going on back home." I mumbled in frustration.

I didn't make it to the phone on time and noticed a large number of missed calls from Anna.

"Anna, I better call her back." I said sitting on the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to shower." Elena said leaving the door open as she pulled my tee shirt off revealing the back of her naked body to me as she stepped into the shower.

"Torture." I smirked, grabbing my phone and dialing Anna back.

"You better be on your way." She snapped answering after the first ring.

"Not exactly." I said smirking slightly.

"What do you mean?" She hissed. "Did you figure out where the gimroire is yet? We have very little time."

"We have 2 days ." I countered. "We can't do anything until the comet lands. It's better if Elena is not in town until the day the comet lands meaning we'll leave here tomorrow morning and be there by late afternoon. I don't want to give Stefan an opportunity to grab her"

"Like you would be far enough away from her for that to happen," She drawled.

"Still… even him just seeing her, could cause him to go crazier." I countered.

"Actually, I think he is getting really confused about the whole thing. He keeps saying you found a double to mess with him. It's like he thinks you planned this whole thing used Elena to torture him."

I shook my head. "Don't try to figure out what he's thinking. It's a waste of time."

"Do you know where the grimoire is yet?" She asked. "At least give me one less thing to worry about. "

"Yeah it's buried with my old man." I scoffed.

"Gross." She muttered.

"That's witches for you. Always gotta add in that fear factor moment." I drawled.

"Look just get back here alright. I feel like the world is on my shoulders and I'm going nuts." She said impatiently.

"The world?" I smirked. "Dramatic much? All you have to do right now, is get the necklace, keep an eye on Stefan and remove Jeremy's compulsion that's it. "

"If it's too much for you I can remove Jeremy's compulsion." I added casually.

"No I got that." She said quickly.

"You sure?" I prodded. "I can help him with the drug thing too if you want. Take him off your hands."

"No Damon I said I got it." She said with gritted teeth.

"If you're sure." I teased. "I mean maybe I really _should_, he is my girlfriend's brother. I shouldn't be pawning him off on you."

"Just shut the hell up." She muttered. "I'm helping him that's it."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. I was anxious to see what Elena would think of this little development.

"But it's not just that Damon, I'm also dealing with new vampire Liz, Caroline who's handling it well but still it's hard on her. Their relationship is strained I don't think that's new though, just amplified." Anna added.

"No one told you to play Oprah." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a busy body." She quipped.

"Look Damon, I just have a bad feeling something's going to go wrong here. I need it to be Friday and I need to save my mom, That's it." She said sounding anxious.

"Calm down." I directed. "Everything is going to work out fine. Elena and I will be back by Friday. You have to agree it's better if she's not around. She will only fuel Stefan."

"Alright." She muttered. "But for the record, I think it's very unfair that you're on a vacation with your girlfriend while _I'm_ handling all the crap."

"But that's what friends are for." I smirked.

"She _is_ your girlfriend now right?" Anna asked.

"Yes." I said finding myself beaming.

"Then it's worth it." She said sounding softer. "I'll see you in Friday."

Elena stepped out of the shower a bathrobe pulled around her. Her long hair was wet and dripping.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Anna's just freaking out a little." I rolled my eyes.

"It's understandable." Elena nodded. "How nerve-racking, she hasn't seen her mom in 145 years and now she has a chance to save her."

"I wish I would have had that chance." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a soothing hug. I wished I would have. If I would have come back sooner even just to watch out for her. I could have saved them all. I was sure of that. I was much stronger and faster than Stefan.

"Thank you Damon." She said looking into my eyes.

"For what?" I asked.

"For…everything." She said her eyes gazing at me lovingly. "Being with you, has made me happy again and I didn't ever think I would feel that. I was in a really dark place even before Stefan took me. You...brought me to life again."

"How do you know exactly what…?" I started overcome with my love for this girl. "Elena I was at the rock bottom of my existence when I first saw you. You brought me to life again too."

"Do you feel that?" She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

I breathed in her scent and felt what she meant the love, the overwhelming feeling of rightness of warmth of _home_.

"Yeah I feel it Elena." I said kissing the top of head. "It's us."

* * *

I decided to take Elena to the beach for our last day in Georgia. I was really just anxious to see in a bikini. She didn't disappoint exiting the bathroom in a blue and black halter style bikini. Her perky young breasts peeking out just a bit on the top and her nice flat stomach and long legs were on clear display.

She licked her lips when she looked at my toned chest and abs in my swim trunks.

"We better get out of here, if we're actually going to make it to the beach." She suggested smiling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

We stopped and picked up some sandwiches and stuff, I spread out some towels and we sat and ate quietly for a while.

"This has been the best trip of my life." She smiled as she finished eating lying back on her towel and closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun.

I laid down next to her and turned my head towards her. "We can come back anytime you want."

"We should come back here every year." She said turning her head ti look at me. "Make it a tradition."

"Done." I said, the way she said it made me happy. I was her future too and I knew that now.

"I always wanted to travel more." She murmured. "My dad was never a fan of it."

"Of traveling?" I asked. _How could someone dislike traveling_?

"Yeah, I don't know. It's weird he just didn't like being too far from home I guess." She shrugged. "But I've seen pictures of my mom and dad on vacations when they were young. I don't know why it was. But I always craved getting out and seeing the world."

"This feels like so much freedom getting away like this. " She added closing her eyes.

"I'll take you anywhere your precious heart desires." I offered kissing her gently.

"You're going to spoil me." She smiled softly.

"And I'm going to enjoy every single second of it." I agreed.

I looked her lying peacefully and couldn't help myself. I surprised her by picking her up and starting towards the water.

"What are you doing?" She squealed.

"You're far too dry for the beach." I replied.

"No!" She squealed as I gently dropped her down into the water.

She got up clumsily and started splashing water at me. I started splashing her back using only human strength so I didn't cause a wave and knock her over.

"It feels good actually." She said diving in and back up.

I licked my lips at her drenching wet creamy skin. She swam up to me and wrapped her legs around me. I was acutely aware that our privates were touching and felt myself start to harden instinctively. She kissed me harder then she had before her eyes wild with lust.

"You drive me crazy." She moaned. "When you look at me like that."

A life guard started blowing a whistle and Elena's cheeks flushed red. I had to take a breath to stop from strangling the guy for ruining the moment.

"Guess we should have gone to a more private beach." I muttered as we separated and made our way back to the beach.

Elena blushed avoiding the eye contact of the angry mother by the life guard post that had clearly ratted us out.

"We were really only kissing, could she _be_ any more jealous." Elena rolled her eyes.

We settled back down on our towels and Elena frowned seeing she had a text message.

"Oh no." She said her eyes wide as she read it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's from Bonnie…She said she got home from getting the necklace, and Vicki was in the house." Elena started. "And she's a vampire."

"What?" I said incredulously. "Where the hell is Anna?"

Elena texted her back furiously as I started packing up our stuff.

"She said getting the grimoire, she's with Stefan. Bonnie can't get ahold of her." Elena said he eyes filling up with heavy worry.

"She said Vicki's not leaving until I come back and go with her." Elena read another message worry quickly turning to panic.

"Elena baby do you trust me?' I asked.

"Of course I do" She responded instantly.

"I can get us back faster without my car." I said. "But it's gonna be scary."

"I don't care." She said. "If Vicki hurts my brother…"

I scooped her up bridal style holding her closely against and directed her to bury her head in my shoulder and close her eyes before taking off in the fastest run I could without endangering her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**Elena**

The trip to Mystic Falls was unbelievable. It was really scary at first. I had never moved that fast before. It made me really dizzy. But Damon just held me closer to him and kept running. The dizziness went away and it sort of felt like we were flying. It might have been fun if not for the urgency waiting on us back home.

Damon was right about it being faster we made it back into town in almost 3 hours. I realized we were still clad in our swimming attire when we reached the house. But we didn't really have time to change. Damon held me behind him and went in first. Everyone was sitting nervously at the table and Vicki was sitting on the counter talking to Jeremy.

"So you see, Stefan's not a bad guy it was all a misunderstanding. He only wants to see her to apologize." She was saying.

"Is she compelling him?" I whispered.

"Of course not." She snapped looking at me wickedly. "He has vervain on, I'm simply filling him in on the truth about you and how you drove Stefan crazy."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "You have no idea.."

"Oh I know all about you Elena. You played my brother for almost a year. Guess all your teasing finally caught up to you." She snapped.

"That's not...I never played Matt. It wasn't like that, I cared for him." I stuttered furiously.

"That's enough." Damon said in a commanding voice his eyes dark and fixed on Vicki.

"You are coming with me." He said stepping forward.

"No."She flew in vampire speed behind Jeremy her arms around his neck. "Come one step closer and I'll kill him."

"No." I gasped but was suddenly stunned by a blur from the window.

"Back up Jer." It was Anna..oh thank god was all I could think as I looked into Vicki's red and angry eyes.

Jeremy backed up a few feet just as Anna staked a branch into Vicki's back all the way through her heart. The whole thing happened so quickly I wasn't even sure it has happened. Until Vicki's face turned gray and her dead body landed on the floor confirming it.

"Jeremy leaned over her tears streaking his face. "What did you _do_?"

He looked up at Anna with a broken expression and her face completely fell. I felt my heart wrench for both of them.

"She was going to kill you." Anna said quietly biting her lip.

"She wouldn't have done it." He shook his head. "Your _wrong_."

"No you are." Anna said. "You are so wrong about her."

"Just get away from me I can't look at you." He spat out storing off to his room.

"I'm sorry, its just..he's been through a lot." I tried to comfort her. "This is another loss."

"I cannot even believe that just happened." Caroline said looking stunned.

"I didn't have a choice." Anna said sadly. "Jeremy was in danger and I reacted."

"No one blames you honey." Jenna said softly. "You saved his life. Her eyes were cold and heartless. I believe she would have killed him."

"He hates me now." Anna said sitting down and staring at her hands.

"No he doesn't." I said shaking my head. "He's just hurting, he'll come to understand you were protecting him. He just needs time to process all of this. I'm going to go talk to him."

I got up and started for the stairs.

"Elena?" Jenna called out after me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking back at her.

"Put some clothes on first." She said giving me a look that said, we're talking later.

"Right." I said quickly avoiding Damon's little smirk.

* * *

I threw some flannel pants and a tee shirt over my swim suit and knocked softly on Jeremy's door. He didn't answer so I walked in slowly. He was sitting on the bed facing the wall.

"Jer?"

"It hurts." He replied. "Everyone I love dies."

"I know." I replied.

"No you don't, you didn't love Matt like I love Vicki. You don't know what it feels like." He sighed.

"Vicki, played games with you, she cheated on you time and time again she got you hooked on drugs and in the end she threatened to kill you. Jeremy that is _not_ love." I said gently but firmly.

"I should have stepped in a long time ago, but I always felt a softness to her because she was Matt's sister. I hoped she would straighten up some day but it never happened. You need to face it. She is not the girl you make her out to be." I continued.

"You don't understand." He sighed again. "You don't believe in one-sided love? Even if she didn't love me I loved her."

"I believe that is true." I said. "You will probably always love her. But she won't be your last love and she is _not_ going to be your greatest love."

"Since when did you turn into a romantic?" He asked with a grin.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have to pay much attention to see that your in love with him." He said knowingly. "But its been confusing for me because of the compulsion and the drugs."

"Have you been filled in on everything?" I asked.

"Yeah _Anna_ did." He said his eyes dropping sadly at her name.

"She was _protecting_ you, Damon would have done the same. Actually had she not come in he probably would have killed her." I said, "Stefan turned her knowing she was a drugged out teen and could be manipulated easily. He's the only one to blame for this."

"I know but to see her kill her." He put his head in his hands. "I really like Anna, Elena. I really do. She makes me laugh and she forces me to look at myself. She doesn't make excuses for me."

"Like Jenna and I have?" I said in quiet voice.

"You both just wanted to help me, you didn't know how, and you were going through enough crap yourself." He said. "I am so sorry, I was compelled by him. Your my sister I should have protected you better."

"Don't blame yourself." I said. "Please, I don't want anyone blaming themselves."

"I just wish I would have handled things better." He sighed.

"You can now." I said firmly. "You can stay strong, you can move past this. Past her."

"I'll try." He sighed. "That's all I can say right now."

"Try to forgive Anna too, she did what she did because she cares about you." I said gently, leaving the room quickly not giving him time to argue away my words.

* * *

**Damon**

Anna and I buried the body out in the woods and started back to the house. She hadn't said a word since we left the house. I left her to her thoughts. I was glad it didn't have to be me. I didn't want Elena to see me kill. I felt guilty about that though. Not only did Jeremy have to see her do it but it was someone he had was with recently.

"What are we gonna do about Stefan?"She finally asked.

"He'll just assume I killed her." I shrugged.

"Jeremy hates me." She said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Right now but he'll get over it." I offered.

"How is he supposed to get over that?" She spat out. "_You_ should have done it."

"I was _about _to." I objected to her taking her anger out on me. "You beat me to it."

"This sucks!" She yelled.

"I _know_." I said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, tomorrow we get my mom and then I get the hell out of this town." She muttered.

"Don't leave." I advised her. "Don't give up on him yet. He is going to see you were protecting him. He just needs some time."

"I don't know." She muttered. "My life changes tomorrow Damon. I have my mom to think about, conditioning her to modern times and she might not want to stay here. It's probably best if I leave."

"For who?" I asked.

"For him." She responded walking past me towards the house.

"Your wrong." I called after her.

Bonnie was waiting for us on the yard.

"I have the grimoire." Anna said her face all business. "You should start memorizing the spell so this goes as efficiently as possible."

"Okay." Bonnie said she was wearing the necklace and already her eyes looked wiser. "But..what are you wrong about?"

"None of your business." Anna responded curtly.

Bonnie blanched looking hurt. They had obviously bonded over the past few days.

"I'm sorry. Its just been a _night_." She muttered.

"You saved his life." Bonnie stressed.

"She wants to leave." I told Bonnie ignoring Anna's sharp glare.

"No Anna you can't leave." Bonnie shook her head. "He just needs time. He's done a 180 because of you. Trust me."

I smiled to myself and left Bonnie to it heading inside to change. Groaning about the long trip back I was going to have to make to get my car. I started up the stairs to my room.

"Hold on a second Romeo." Jenna's sharp voice stopped me. I tried to stifle my grin at her attempt to frighten me.

"Yes aunt Jenna?" I said innocently.

"Why were you and Elena half naked when you got home tonight?" She asked.

"I just took her to the beach." I said sincerely. "When Bonnie called we didn't stop to change."

"I'm supposed to expect a man such as yourself, spent an innocent afternoon with my niece in a bikini?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

_Well for the most part,_ I thought to myself.

"It's true." I nodded. " My intentions are honorable."

"What does that actually mean to you?" She asked pouring herself a glass of wine.

_Damn she's good_, I thought.

"I'm not going to pressure her into doing anything she's not ready for. I love her. Elena is the center of my world. I'll do anything for her."

"She's very young, your world is a dangerous one." She reminded me.

"I know that." I said somberly. "But we found out recently, that we may have connected because she needs me or she will. Because she might have some kind of purpose. It was a premonition my witch friend had."

Jenna's eyes widened. "What kind of purpose?"

"We don't know." I shrugged.

"The old Gilbert journals are tucked away in the attic. Maybe they hold the answer. You should read them" She suggested.

"I'll do that." I nodded.

"So we okay?" I asked giving her my best charming grin.

"I mean...if you were fated to be together, its not like I can stand in the way but I'm still a worried aunt." She sighed.

"I'll win you over." I promised grinning again before heading up to change.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Elena curled up in my bed.

"_You_ are going to get us in trouble." I said snuggling up next to her. "I just got the riot act from your aunt."

"I figured that was coming." She said running her warm hand over my chest.

"Glad it was you and not me." She added with a giggle.

I softly hit her with my pillow and she squealed.

"Shh." I hushed her listening for any sudden noises.

"We're okay." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"How's Anna?" She asked biting her lip.

"She feels terrible. She was considering leaving but Bonnie's talking her out of it." I said.

"Jeremy's hurting but he's going to come around. He really likes her." She said.

"Sometimes things are going to end this way." I reminded her.

"I know Damon." She said. "I know that tonight if Anna hadn't showed up when she did you would have killed Vicki and I know tomorrow night you might have to kill Stefan or any of the other buried vampires if they get out. I know it's not always going to be easy but I am strong and I feel myself getting stronger every day. I can _handle_ it."

I knew she could she had a fire inside of her that was steadily growing everyday. It was just another thing to admire in her.

"I love that you surprised me by being all curled up on my bed." I said kissing her softly "I have to go get my car though."

"Can I come?" She asked pouting.

"I wish you could but I can go faster without you both ways. I'll be back in your bed with you before you wake up." I promised getting up reluctantly to head to the shower.

"Okay." She sighed reaching up and kissing me again. "I want to talk to Car and Bonnie anyway."

"If anything strange happens you call me asap." I said tilting her chin up.

"I will." She promised. "Vicki's dead, we sure as hell aren't inviting anyone else in. I will be fine."

"I'll be back soon." I promised.

"I love you Damon." She said embracing me.

"I love you Elena." I said squeezing her tight she has no idea what those four words did to me. It made me actually feel like a man. Not a monster but a man. The man I never got the chance to become in my human life.

* * *

**Elena**

I decided to shower and change after Damon left. Bonnie and Caroline were already sitting on bed waiting for me when I got out.

"Details Elena." Caroline said instantly.

"You first." I said sitting down on the bed. "How is your mom? Are you okay?"

"She hates what she is now. She hates the cravings. But we are talking more then we have before." Caroline shrugged. "We get along better not living together."

"Maybe someday you can." I said gently.

"Don't give up." Bonnie added.

"I won't. She needs someone who still believes in her. That's what Anna said anyway." Caroline said.

"How is Anna?" I asked Bonnie.

"She said she needs some time to think. But I think I convinced her Jeremy needs her." Bonnie sighed. "The past few days he actually ate with us and played baord games he was laughing and smiling with her."

"So tragic." Caroline muttered.

"I know they can get past it." I frowned sad that I had missed seeing Jeremy happy.

"Can we move on to happier pastures now?" Caroline begged.

"Okay." I smiled.

"First of all Damon is my boyfriend now." I said my voice getting high.

"Ahh!" Caroline squealed jumping up and down on the bed. Even Bonnie was smiling widely.

"I just have to do this." I said getting up.

I started squealing and jumping up and down for a few minutes. Caroline got up and joined me and Bonnie just laughed hysterically from the bed.

"Sorry I have been waiting to do that." I laughed composing myself.

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked. "He just asked you, when?"

"Well first he told me he loves me." I said beaming.

"So soon?" Bonnie said her eyes narrowing as Caroline clutched her chest and squealed.

"Yes and he _does_. I love him too." I said still beaming despite Bonnie's apprehension.

"We're soul-mates." I added.

"What?" Bonnie gasped. "That's what it is the energy?"

"That's so cute." Caroline smiled.

"But Elena soul-mates aren't supposed to meet until the afterlife." Bonnie shook her head. "After lifetimes..."

"I know lifetimes of being alone. They don't normally meet until their souls are pure which is usually at the end of their time on earth." I finished for her.

"What whoa, this is all _real_?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Yes Caroline. The key word here is 'usually' Bonnie." I replied.

"Wait so I don't get it if you don't meet your soul-mate until your dead why do people fall in love and get married?" Caroline asked.

"From what I've read it's practice." Bonnie explained. "For your twin flame or soul-mate. You will love and lose many times that's how your soul becomes pure."

"Bree didn't explain that part." I mumbled thinking about how lucky I was. My very first love was my ultimate love. At least in this life, had I had lifetimes before this one? Had Damon? It was all so much to think about it.

"So why did you and Damon meet now?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't know but Bree thinks I'm important that I have some kind a great purpose. She believes Damon is here because of fate that it was even fate that caused him to turn so he would be here when I needed him." I explained.

"Wow." Bonnie breathed.

"That is so romantic." Caroline swooned.

"It really is." I smiled."I cant get over it actually. Not just that but that energy you talk about Bonnie. To Damon and I it's a feeling like nothing I can even describe to you."

"Wow." Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "This is so interesting. You look so happy, so _glowy..."_

"So what else did you two do on your little vacation?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"That's my line." Caroline giggled.

"_Well_ Elena?" She added.

"Not _that_." I said blushing. "I told him I'm a virgin so now he wants to take it slow."

"You told him?" Caroline said her eyes wide.

"Of course I did." I said. "It was awkward but he was so sweet about it."

"Good Elena, I know he's your soul-mate but it doesn't hurt to take your time." Bonnie nodded.

"You just don't want to be the only virgin." Caroline quipped.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"So did he put the brakes on completely?" Caroline asked.

"No not at all." I smiled. "He wants to take it slow and make it special but that doesn't mean we are going sit around and knit."

"So _something_ happened." She pressed. "Your face is like glowing."

"He gave me an orgasm." I whispered.

"Really?" Caroline said her face shocked. "Without sex?"

"It was amazing." I breathed.

"How did he?" She pressed further.

"Come on I'm not giving you every detail." I groaned. "It was in a pretty innocent way I guess you could say."

"Are you telling me he made you come with his hand?" She asked incredibly.

I blushed a deep red. "Come on Car, this is all new to me, I'm not that comfortable discussing all the details with you guys."

"Its just wow, impressive." She said. "That's all I'm saying."

"Sorry Elena this is my fault, I dug." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to push. I'm just super excited for you." Caroline added.

"Its okay. I love you girls." I said pulling them into a group hug.

"Anyone scared about tomorrow?" I asked both of them.

"A little." Bonnie admitted. "I memorized the spell but I'm still nervous. I have a bad feeling."

"Don't say that please." Caroline begged.

"I cant help it. I just do." Bonnie breathed.

"Everything is going to go smoothly." I tried to assure her. "It has too."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

**Elena **

Damon didn't lie. I woke up the next morning held tightly in his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes again enjoying the feel of our bodies touching like this. He was behind me spooning me with his strong arms wrapped around my waist. My butt was pushed into his groin area and my mouth opened slightly feeling he was hard against me. It made me think of us as a much more intimate couple. The closer we got the closer I wanted to be. Damon was sweet to want to go slow but I was never a patient girl.

Besides the fact that my boyfriend is probably the hottest man on the planet and my hormones are going crazy. I just want to be _close _to him as close as two people can be. I want to give him everything all of me. I read some of Bonnie's journals and stuff about vampires last night. Damon was right about the vampire bite being intimate with someone they loved. Exchanging blood was another form of intercourse seemingly. I wanted to do that with him too. I was just going to have to figure out a way to convince him it was alright. I know he would be worried because of what Stefan did to me. But I know it wouldn't be like that with Damon.

I fell asleep to fantasies of him making love to me but they quickly merged into fantasies of him biting my neck. We were on his vampire bed in his room at the boarding house. I was wearing all white and when the blood spilled down it was a beautiful sexy red on the white silk and lace. I had never thought of blood as sexy before until that image flashed into my mind.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear causing my heart to flutter. I didn't even hear him wake up I was so lost in reliving last nights dreams.

"Hi." I whispered turning my body so I could kiss him. He kissed me back deeply his arms still hooked around my waist. I easily wrapped my legs around him pressing myself into his erection.

"Oh Elena." He moaned. "Your going to make me lose control."

I started kissing him feverishly my vivid dreams from the night before fueling me further. I reached for him under his boxers and he moaned low surprised my sudden action.

"Shh." I hushed him with a secret smile on my face.

"Is my girl always this horny in the morning." He mumbled rolling us over so he was on top of me kissing my breasts over my tank top.

"After I had erotic dreams about you all night I am." I said in a low whisper pulling him back down to my lips again.

"Do tell." He murmured sucking on the side of my neck. I felt myself grow wet at how close this was to the dream I had of him biting me.

"Well." I said surprised at how confident I felt. I should be nervous confessing my sexual fantasies to him but I wasn't.

"I dreamed of you making love to me in your bed at the boarding house." I started.

"Mm." He murmured continuing moving from kissing my neck to kissing my breasts lowering the tank top down to reveal more skin as he went. "What were you wearing?"

"Just white lingerie." I said smoothly.

He hissed and bit my nipple slightly almost causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"I've had a similar fantasy of you." He said huskily running his hands down my stomach and towards my panties.

"I want to make it come true." I said stopping him in his tracks.

"Tonight." I added staring into his eyes.

"Elena." He hesitated speaking in a low tone. "I want to make sure you're ready..."

"I am. Your my soul-mate Damon. I love you. I have never been more sure of anything. " I promised.

"I know angel." He said laying back unto the bed next to me and pulling me into his arms. "But we have time your still so young."

"I'm almost 18." I augured. "We don't know what kind of danger our future might hold. I don't want to waste any time we have. I want to be all yours in every way that counts Damon."

His eyes widened with love and he smiled softly shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"God and the devil know I don't deserve you." He murmured. "How did I get this lucky?"

"Your _all_ wrong. Your my other half Damon, of course you deserve me." I smiled. "And you're the one who made sure of that too."

"Elena baby, did you just say myself, the devil and _god_ are all wrong?" He smirked.

"Stop changing the subject." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Elena..I just really want to make it special for you. That room doesn't have good memories for you."

"It's the room we connected again and the room you found me again in. I won't let him taint us." I said somberly.

"Elena, if this is what you want and you're sure you're ready I'm not going to deny you." He said kissing me softly.

"Tonight." I smiled peering into his eyes which were full of love and passion.

"Tonight." he promised.

* * *

I could hardly contain myself all day. I was anxious about opening the tomb but my mind was on Damon and what lay ahead for us later tonight. I couldn't stop daydreaming about it. Maybe I should have waited to ask him until after we opened the tomb, I wondered as Bonnie snapped her fingers at me.

"Pay attention." Anna said standing up the rest of us all sat around the kitchen table.

"This needs to go off without a hitch." Anna continued.

"How can I help?" Jeremy asked coming down the stairs.

"Jer I don't want you in danger." I said quickly.

"He hurt you Elena. Your my sister. I am going." Jeremy said firmly taking a seat next to Damon who turned and nodded at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Your just one more human to have to keep an eye on." Anna snapped in a cool tone. She was always so upbeat and chipper. I had never seen her act so cold.

"I don't care. I'm stepping up." He said looking at her intently. She avoided his gaze and glanced at Damon.

"Your problem." She said.

I flashed her a surprised look but she avoided my gaze too.

"So Jeremy can just go with you two then." Anna said dismissively.

"Bonnie, Sheila and I will 'meet' Stefan and Liz in the woods and go to the tomb. Damon, Elena and Jeremy can meet us from the other direction. Damon you rush in once we open it and beats Stefan down enough so he cant get out then run before Sheila and Bonnie shut the seal again. I'll worry about my mother." Anna hammered out the details in a businesslike tone.

"Liz and everyone else is just back up be ready to shoot any other tomb vampire with vervain and scream if they get out." Anna directed. "They shouldn't though. They are all mummified."

I didn't like the idea that I was nothing more then a back up. I nodded casually knowing if I needed to get in that tomb for Damon I would.

"Everyone underatand the plan?" Damon asked in a serious voice. "Elena? No going in the tomb okay."

"If I don't need to I won't." I half promised.

He gave me a waning look but I shrugged it off. Damon had to get out before the seal closed. I would do what I had to do to make sure that happened.

"I'm going to." Caroline said in a firm voice. "My mother might need me."

"Another human?" Anna groaned. "These are starving vampires here you guys."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going." Caroline said firmly. "Safety in numbers."

"That's true." I nodded. I didn't want to leave Jer outside alone if I had to rush in to get Damon.

"God I hope this doesn't go to hell." Ana groaned stepping outside.

"_Elena_." Damon said in a warning tone. "We need to talk about this plan."

"I understand the details." I said quickly.

"You _stay_ outside." He said in a harder voice then I had heard before.

"I will try Damon." I said. "But if your in danger..I can't just do nothing."

"I will be fine. I promise. In and out. No reason for you to follow me. Please, I won't be able to focus if I think your in danger." He begged his voice softer.

"Okay." I said kissing him softly. I wasn't really promising him anything just acknowledging his concerns but he didn't need to know that right now. Hopefully everything would just go smooth and it didn't come to that.

"What's wrong with Anna?" Bonnie asked in whisper joining us. "I thought I got through to her last night."

"She's shutting it off so she can focus." Damon explained. "She's nervous and she can't handle nerves. This is how she deals."

"We just have to follow the plan and everything will be fine right?" I asked biting my lip.

"It's witches and vampires and century old spells. No one can really predict what's going to happen." Bonnie said in a wise tone.

Damon and I walked quietly with Caroline and Jeremy behind us. We were all armed with stakes and a bunch of vervain darts which is a herb that' poisonous to vampires. My heart was racing. I hoped Stefan would be down near the tomb and I wouldn't have to actually face him. Though part of me wanted to just to slap him or spit on him.

Damon hushed us as we got near the large hole in the ground. I could hear Bonnie and her grandma chanting a strange light surrounded the area. I could hear Stefan yelling at them to hurry.

Damon was crouched down ready to rush in directly after Stefan. My heart was racing widely. I suddenly had an urge to call this whole thing off and stop this.

_Opening ..destiny..you cant stop it. _

The strange thought popped into my head without warning but the tomb was open and Damon was gone in a flash before I had time to figure out what that was.

* * *

**Damon **

As soon as the door opened I ran. I heard Anna shuffling around for Pearl so I acted quickly slamming Stefan against the side of the hard stone wall.

"Damon let me get to her." He spat out pushing me back.

"You'll find her in here eventually" I said sticking a stake into his stomach. He lurched forward but stood up pulling it out.

"Hurry." Bonnie yelled. "We are losing strength."

"Damon come out!" Elena screamed running to the entrance. "Please."

I slammed Stefan back again just as someone grabbed my foot. I kicked his hand off my ankle and raced after Stefan who was running towards the entrance.

"Oh _Elena_." Stefan sniped, "Long time no see. You want to take her place don't you? Make sure I don't rescue her, Your just as cruel as him." He drawled.

"Go to hell!" Elena yelled sticking a syringe of vervain into his chest and spitting at him.

"Whoa." I said impressed and a little turned on.

Stefan fell backward and I grabbed him throwing him far back into the cell then running for the door and into Elena's relieved arms.

Pearl and Anna raced out afterward and Pearl started on a blood bag.

"Close it now grams." Bonnie said and they resumed chanting. Stefan ran up to the seal just as it locked again and fell backwards when he tried to leave.

"No you can't leave us in here." He begged. "You _can't_ Damon. You can't leave Katherine and I to rot."

"I'm not." I quipped. "Just you."

"What?" He said his eyes confused and unfocused.

"Kathrine's not in there." I laughed. "She never was. Saw her 2 years ago in Chicago. She asked about you."

"_What_?' He gasped.

"Later brother." I smiled closing the large cement door.

* * *

"Your the doppelganger." I heard Pearl gasp.

"I know." Elena muttered.

"Listen Pearl Katherine can't know about her." I said stepping protectively in front of Elena.

"No, no, no." Pearl muttered. "It wasn't supposed to happen for years and years."

"It is 2009." Anna said softly. "You have been in the tomb for a long time."

"What isn't supposed to happen?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry Damon." Pearl said and I was thrown back in a flash.

"No mother!" Anna said ripping Pearl off of Elena.

I was back up fast adrenaline coursing through my body I pushed Pearl hard against a tree and held a stake towards her heart.

"No Damon, please don't kill her." Anna begged. "I'll kill you or Elena if you do. Let's not do that to us. You are like one of the only family that I have."

"She has to die." Pearl hissed. "She'll destroy us all."

"What no she wouldn't she's not like Katherine." I hissed. "She's the opposite."

"You don't get it." She said fighting against my grip she was weakened from her years in mummification with so little blood. I wouldn't get this chance again if she was a threat she had to be eliminated.

"She is a pure soul an angel. She wouldn't destroy anything or anyone." I said.

"Except vampires." Pearl yelled. "Your destiny is calling to you do you hear it? "

"Tell me." Elena said firmly looking cautious and guarded but still strong.

"You have the Petrova fire." Pearl commented.

"What?" Elena asked.

"What is your last name?" Pearl asked. "Is it Gilbert?"

"Yes." Elena said her eyes narrow.

"Get to it." I threatened pushing the stake slightly into her skin.

"Damon." Anna said in a cold voice. "Kill her and I kill them all. I'm not bluffing."

"Elena is the one, the blood of the scorned family mixed with the blood of the scorner will create a perfect doppelganger of exact likeness but opposite disposition." Pearl quoted. "When this girl comes to be be 18 a decision will be handed to her to end the feud and finally acquire justice."

"_What_?" I asked.

"Its a prophecy." Pearl said. "One Katherine quoted to me several times the night before we were all captured. Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova. In the early 1400's she was engaged to be married to the original Jonathan Gilbert after becoming pregnant. Despite the controversy he loved her very much. She promised the suffering family notoriety and great wealth for handling the situation so gracefully. But _Katherine_ had different ideas and shipped the baby away to wealthy family secretly after she was born. Johnathan was bedside himself when he found out the truth. She ran and was gone for days when she returned it was in the middle of the night she had drained him of all of his blood. She didn't tell me whether or not she did it on purpose or how and why she turned."

"Please remove the stake from me. I won't kill her. Hopefully you will when I finish the story." Pearl snapped suddenly still weak and unable to handle the pain in her chest.

"Never." I said gazing into Elena's wide eyes. I slightly lessened the pressure allowing Pearl to continue.

"The Gilbert family were also proficient vampire hunters. They knew their son was killed by a vampire and they knew by Katherine's hair and makeup on the bed and on his body that it was her. This invoked the wrath of a great witch. Someone who had watched the Gilbert's and helped them throughout the years. The witch cursed Katerina promising a doppelganger in the future born of both Petrova and Gilbert blood. On her 18th birthday she will be given a choice should she accept this choice she will embark on a path to end the vampire curse all together." Pearl finished looking directly at Elena's frightened eyes.

"I'm a Gilbert but not a Petrova." Elena shook her head. "My mother's maiden name is Sommers."

"Clearly your family has a few secrets." Pearl said.

"Do you understand?" Pearl asked looking from Damon to Anna. "If she ends the curse we all die as we should be."

"I won't ever do it!" Elena exclaimed. "Never, not all vampires are evil. I know that. I will refuse the choice."

"Their will be repercussions if you do." Pearl said. "I know not what they are just that they will be severe not just for you but mankind itself."

"I don't_ care_. I will never let the man I love die." Elena said firmly.

"She won't." I assured her stepping past Pearl and over to Elena holding her tightly against me.

"Elena is not a vampire hunter like her family. You can trust her." Anna added. "We can help her get through whatever comes when she denies the choice. Please mother trust my judgment. She is not selfish like Katherine."

"I cannot entertain anything right now. I'm fatigued and I need to rebuild my strength." Pearl said weakly.

"No." I said leaving Elena and walking up to Pearl the stake back in my hand.

"I can't let you leave and re-fuel so you can come back and kill her." I said my voice hard.

"Your asking me to trust the girl who could kill us all." Pearl groaned.

"Katherine locked you in this tomb on purpose." I said causally. "She told me all about in Chicago. She said to fake her own death. Never told me _why _though...funny how she knew Anna would come open the tomb and you would see Elena..take care of her little problem _for_ her so she can continue gallivanting around without a care in the world."

Pearl's eyes darkened and she looked off for a minute, "She planned this."

"Yes." I nodded.

"She wanted me to kill Elena." She added.

"_Of course_ she did. She doesn't want whoever _she's_ running from to know she's alive but she still has her pawns and if the pawns have to suffer for 145 years _whatever_.. right?" I smirked.

"I'm not doing things her way." Pearl said in a harder voice.

"The curse is not known by many but the ones that do know of it are dangerous." Pearl said. "If they find out Elena is here they will want to kill her. They will not stop to listen to reason."

"I know." I said stiffly. I would do whatever it took to protect her.

"Elena certain vampires hunters know of the curse too. They will make demands of you. They will hunt you down attempting to ensure you do this. If you refuse to they will come after you." Pearl said looking at her.

Elena stood up straighter and took a deep breath.

"I won't destroy the vampires. I think Damon and I would rather deal with being hunted down by humans then vampires. If I get the word out that I won't do this maybe more vampires will stand with us." Elena suggested.

"No." Pearl advised. "No one knew the exact time you would surface but Katherine apparently...That fact was kept hidden. Don't alert anyone to your presence earlier the need be."

"This means Katherine already knows about Elena." Anna said looking nervous.

"I doubt she'll get her hands dirty unless she needs to." Pearl said smoothly. "Let's just keep my identity quiet and hope she doesn't find out what you have gone and done to your brother this time."

"He deserved it." I said glaring at the cement door.

* * *

**Elena **

Everyone had separated and went home after the tomb incident. Anna took Pearl to the safe house deeming it unsafe now in Damon's eyes. I hoped we could trust her but I was a little scared. I trusted Damon and Anna but Pearl I hardly knew. As far as she saw it it was her life or mine.I decided I would need to convince her she could trust me. It was the only way to keep her on my side and away from Katherine's.

It was nice to be back in my room again with all my stuff. I looked through my underwear drawer and finally found the white lacy garment I had dreamed about wearing for Damon. I bought this with Caroline on a dare once at Macy's. But ever since I bought it I always imagined wearing it someday.

Despite the anxiety over the revelations tonight I was excited. It was almost a relief in a way at least now we knew. So we could prepare. I just wanted to worry about all of that tomorrow and just be with him tonight.

I put the lingerie on and left my hair down and straight putting a simple white summer dress over the silk slip with a see through lacy top. I sat on my bed impatiently waiting for him to show up and come get me. Hopefully Pearl's revelation tonight didn't make him want to stop or slow down our plans.

I heard my a tap on my window and smiled widely.

"Can you let me in baby?" He asked.

I nodded and quickly got up and unlatched the window.

"Come in." I said he hopped into room soundlessly.

"You look beautiful Elena." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I had to talk to Pearl and Anna alone." He said grimly.

"You don't trust Pearl." I guessed.

"No I don't." He said his mouth set firm. "It puts me in a bad place because I do trust Anna."

"We just have to be careful I guess. In the mean time I'll try to convince her she can trust me." I sighed.

"You stay away from her." He warned. "Don't tempt her with your presence all the time. We'll figure this out."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll come up with a plan." He said. "You won't like it so it's up to you if you want me to tell you about it."

"You can tell me anything." I said somberly. "No matter how bad."

"I'll need to find a way to kill her that doesn't implicate me." He said honestly. "She is a threat to you so she can't live."

"I don't know Damon she seems willing to work with us at least for now. Just wait a little while okay? We might need all the allies we can get here. If the vampires that know about the curse find out and come after me we're going to be outnumbered." I reminded him.

"I can't promise I can wait long. I really don't trust her she was Katherine's best friend." He said.

"But Katherine betrayed her." I pointed out."Plus Anna is very convincing. Just give it time please for me?"

"Fine but I'm watching her." He grunted.

"So are we sneaking out to the boarding house?" I asked casually changing the subject.

"If you're absolutely sure your ready." He asked again.

"Yes Damon." I said kissing him enthusiastically. "Let's go."

"What about Jenna?" He asked.

"She's out, I told her I would be at Bonnie's tonight."

"So the window entrance wasn't actually necessary?" He asked cocking his head to the side with a little smile.

"No but it was_ really_ sexy." I smirked kissing him passionately.

I squealed a bit when he scooped me up and started to my window.

"Your going to love this then." He said diving out the window with me in in his arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!Hope you enjoyed, smut coming up in the next chapter. :) Please review! **_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

**Elena **

I felt like Damon and I were flying when we jumped out my window. It felt amazing I felt so free but at the same time so securely held in his arms. It was like we were free together. The wind felt amazing on my face. He took off in a run and I felt that familiar rush in my stomach. The amusement park had nothing on Damon. Having a vampire boyfriend has some perks.

We stopped in front of the boarding house and he helped steady me. I shuddered slightly looking at the place again and he glanced at me.

"We can go anywhere else." he offered.

"This is your home. I'll get used to it." I said.

"No it's not honey you are." He said softly.

My heart did its usual flutter and I couldn't find words so I leaned up and kissed him.

"Still this is your_ place _and I want to be able to send lots of time with you here." I assured him.

"This is only the second time I've even been back here." He shrugged. "The place is way to old fashioned for my taste."

"Really but your room is so modern." I remarked.

"I'm a little eccentric Elena. I had my room set up for me my second day here." He explained with a smirk. "This man does not sleep in a 143 year old bed."

I giggled and nodded. "We could redo this whole house."

"To much work." He shrugged.

"So we going inside?" I asked.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all you'll tell me and we'll leave." He said firmly and I nodded taking his hand.

"You fixed the door." I noticed as he led me inside he started explaining how difficult it was to find hinges for such an old door but I was to surprised to even hear him. The entire boarding house had a totally different vibe now. It didn't really look any different other then Damon had a fire going and had all the lights on brightening it up. He also has unlocked the library and the doors were open making the place look more open. Other then that it looked the same but the old creepy and scary vibe the place had was replaced with an comfortable and easy one that put me at peace right away.

"Elena?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Its just the house is different now that he's gone." I murmured. 'Its good."

"Well good then would you like to actually see the library now?" He offered me his arm and I took it they had more books then I could imagine and I defiantly intended to spend a lot of time in here.

"Here's where we keep the vampire killing stuff." He motioned me to a desk in the center of the room. "You should know where it is just in case."

"Why would you have vampire killing stuff?" I asked confused as he started pulling out various weapons. Mostly wooden stakes and vervain darts.

"In case a vampire comes to attack. Our ancestors have protected and kept the boarding house up all these years." Damon explained. "My orders. I never really got why I insisted this place be kept up when I never planned to return. Now I do."

"Holy crap." I said picking up a large crossbow.

"My personal favorite." Damon smiled. "I'll teach you how to use all this stuff."

I gulped and nodded I was going to need to know how if Pearl's story about the prophecy was true. It was imperative that I not be spotted by any of the vampires that know the story. I shuddered suddenly my eyes going wide.

"What is it Elena?" Damon asked.

"My dad." I gulped. "He would never take me out of Mystic Falls. He said he didn't like to travel but they did before me. He didn't want anyone spotting me. _He knew_..he knew my destiny."

"I think that's probably the case." Damon agreed. "Your aunt said there are journals. We should go get them tomorrow and start reading."

I sighed and nodded trying to pull my thoughts away from all of this stuff and back to Damon.

"I did take you out of the state." He muttered suddenly.

"Just to Georgia. I doubt anyone saw us." I assured him.

"I didn't get any sense of being watched." He nodded. "Other then the jealous old lady at the beach."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me wrapping one arm around my waist and holding my cheek with the other. I could feel the warmth spread through my body. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

"Damon I love you." I said pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

"I never get tired of hearing that." He said taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

"Are you hungry?" He asked leading me into the kitchen which was candle lit with some appetizers and wine set out on the table.

"I am a little actually." I nodded and he pulled out a chair for me and sat across from me.

I was excited to see he made all the favorites I had mentioned in the car when we were chatting. He stared at me the whole time I ate and after a while I stopped blushing and got lost in his blue eyes. I really loved those eyes the shade could change depending on his emotions. Right now they were were bright beautiful blue like the sky on a perfect day.

I ate quickly and drank some champagne relaxing my nerves a little.

"You really are an amazing cook." I remarked.

"You inspire me." He replied pouring me some more champagne.

"I would like to make a toast to us." I declared. "To finding each other and standing behind each other no matter what."

"Here. Here." He smiled twinkling my glass against his.

"I would like to toast to white dresses for looking so damn delectable on olive skin." He said in a low voice.

I blushed red and smiled leaning across the table so I close to him.

"I have white on underneath this too." I whispered watching his light blue eyes darken slightly with lust.

He smiled and stood up walking over to me and offering his hand.

"Come with me Elena." He said his eyes lighting my body on fire.

I manged to get to my feet my heart racing and my skin flushed. He held me up and looked down at me concerned.

"Are you okay was it the champagne?" He asked.

"No.. it's this...the passion. It's like overwhelming me." I tried to explain. "My body is on fire I need you."

His eyes widened. "Your feeling what I'm feeling for you too?"

"I think so." I breathed but I was to far gone to marvel over the new sign of our connection. I needed him now it was almost painful. Is this what it was like for him holding back from me?

He leaned down and kissed me hard and the need was replaced with complete desire rolling off my body on hot waves. No this wasn't Damon this was all me. I never wanted anyone this badly. His arms scooped me up and the next thing I knew we were in his room.

He faced me and looked down at me. I stared back feeling a sense of right that calmed my nerves.

"Damon I love you so much and I want to give all of myself to you tonight." I whispered and he nodded I noticed a tear in his eye.

"It means everything to me." He whispered back urgently.

"I mean all of myself." I continued. "My blood too Damon."

"No Elena..after what you've been through." He started his eyes wide.

"It wouldn't be like that." I said putting a finger on his lips. "I want to give myself to you in every way that counts."

"I love you more then I can ever say." He said kissing me softly pulling my body close to his. He slowly pulled of my dress and his eyes turned into a dark shade of blue lustfully racing over the white lingerie I had on underneath. He kept kissing me backing me up to the bed. I sat on the edge and he looked down at me.

"Lean back and get comfortable." he said softly.

I happily obliged leaning against several pillows he stood at the foot of the bed watching me. I could see the bulge in his jeans already and licked my lips eagerly. The thought of him being hard and ready for me turned me on even more.

"Come make love to me Damon." I said softly and his eyes widened and he smiled a sexy crooked smile. He slowly crawled up the foot of the bed. He stopped and casually grazed my leg all the way up my thigh. Each touch sent that heat through my body. His hands continued to roam my body over the lingerie.

"I love this sexy little surprise you had for me." He murmured into my ear his body pressed slightly against mine.

"To bad it's gotta come off." He added quickly doing away with the garment and I laid naked on the bed below him my heartbeat was increasing with desire.

"Your clothes are coming off too." I said fumbling awkwardly with his shirt buttons before I just ripped it off.

The aggressive move made him groan and kiss me hard. He pulled up from me and stood at the foot of the bed again removing his jeans as he drank in my naked body with those eyes. I started at the large bulge in his boxers and licked my lips. He smirked at the gesture and removed his boxers. I gasped just like I did last time.

He crawled back up unto the bed and situated himself in between my legs.

"Oh Elena your so wet." He moaned as he slipped a finger inside of me. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and my wetness grew along with the need.

"I have to taste you." he whispered and my eyes widened in anticipation.

He started slowly exploring the area with his tongue. My body would jerk with pleasure when he grazed over certain areas and he would pause as if committing them to memory. He darted his tongue slightly inside of me and and I moaned and jerked violently wanting more. His tongue made its way to my nub and slowly starting teasing as his fingers started stretching me. I climaxed quickly and groaned wanting more as soon as I did.

"You taste so good." He said pulling away for a moment. "I could do this for hours."

"Please don't." I said urgently. "I mean _I love thi_s but I want you inside of me."

He smirked up at me his lips wet and swollen and his eyes dark blue with passion. It was by far the sexist sight I've ever seen. He continued to work his fingers inside of me as be started up towards my breasts taking each of them in his mouth, I started grinding against his hand. The fire was to much I had to have him now.

He kissed me hard and I could taste myself on his lips. The eroticism of it made me want him even more.

"I want you so bad." He whispered. "Never. I've never wanted anyone this bad.

"Take me Damon please, me too I want you too." I whispered fervently.

He rubbed his erection against me and I moaned and shook in anticipation. He slowly entered me an inch at a time allowing my body to adjust to his side, His eyes watched my face carefully and lovingly.

It started to hurt as he got further in and he stopped and cupped my cheek.

"It's okay." I said.

"It won't hurt for long." He said. "I will be very gentle with you."

"I love you and I want you." I whispered and he pushed through I felt a sharp pain followed by more of a pressure as entered me. He stayed still and moaned deeply. I felt a feeling of fulness that felt good despite the initial pain.

He started moving slowly in and and out and I was a little sore but my nerves were on fire. I could feel my walls surrounding him and his sweaty body pressed down on mine. I wrapped my legs around him and he nibbled my ear.

"Elena how do you know all my fantasies?" He whispered.

"Lucky guess?" I teased feeling more relaxed he moved a little faster and I moaned feeling waves of pleasure now overtaking the pain. He pulled our bodies up still connected so I was sitting in his lap straddling him on the bed.

He kissed me as he slid his hands under my butt and moved my body against his. I started moving on my own accord getting what this fantasy was and loved my body against his alternating between thrusting against him and moving in circular motions. His skillful arms held me and guided me.

"Elena, oh..amazing" He murmured into my ear as our bodies seemed to melt together on the bed.

I started moving faster against him our intense moans matching each other's I felt my muscles start to constrict and the waves of pleasure over took me. The room ceased to exist for a moment and all I could feel was ecstasy. I screamed his name and exploded against him at the same as I felt him thrust hard and explode into me. I could actually feel his seed inside of me. I felt complete. Finally complete.

We stayed connected clinging to each other. He kissed me tenderly and I felt tears of emotion spring to my eyes. His hands gripped my hair holding my body as close to him as possible.

He rained kisses up and down my neck and I tipped my head to the side allowing him access. I wanted this too. He sucked on the delicate skin before looking up at me. I nodded a yes and watched his face transform. It didn't bother me. I was ready for this.

I closed my eyes and felt the sharp pain of the bite quickly followed by a pleasure similar to what I had felt making love to him. But it seemed to effect my entire body, and I could feel him. I could feel his love, his amazement over being loved, his happiness, the sense of completeness. I felt his wrist at my mouth and drank hoping he would feel my live for him too. The entire room disappeared at that point all I could see, touch, sense and feel was Damon. I felt a slow roaring type of fire run through my body and I jerked feeling myself climax all over again. I pulled back from his wrist as he licked my neck clean.

"That was just _wow_..is it always like that?" I asked as he cuddled me into his arms.

"Only with you baby." He answered kissing my head.

"I could feel you when I drank your blood." I said. "You really love me."

"I told you I do." He chuckled. "I could too Elena. Your feelings for me mean more then I think you could ever comprehend."

"I can and I do Damon. I felt them." I corrected him.

"I keep forgetting you can see into my soul." he said lightly smiling as I grimaced at him.

"How could you forget that?" I accused with a joking smile on my face,

"I couldn't ever." He said his expression serious again. "You are my soul mate and I was fated to protect you. I won't ever forget that."

"Damon you made this night perfect for me. Everything I dreamed off. " I murmured sleepily.

He stroked my hair and purred in agreement.

"You do realize I'm not going to able to take my greedy hands off you now right?" He teased lightly.

"I was counting on that." I smiled kissing him tenderly.

"I love you angel." He said still running his long fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I said drifting off into an easy sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please review! **_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

**Damon**

I woke up early the next morning the sun hadn't even risen yet. I briefly wondered what kind of vampire gets up before the sun rises. Until I felt Elena stir in my arms. I squeezed her tightly against me. I realized a full night of sleep was luxury I couldn't really afford any more. I would always be on guard ready to kill anything that threatens her.

Holding her warm, body in my arms the soft smile on her flushed face filled me with such strong emotions that it was overwhelming. The love I had for her was so compounded now. The fact that she had given herself to me fully and completely. Making love to her, being her first it reinforced the connection between us. I felt whole now. That thing that was always missing was right here in my arms.

If I had any doubts about being her soul mate before they were gone now. Truth be told as cynical as I may appear, I _never_ had any doubts. Deep inside I think I knew it all along. I've always believed in fate. _But _fate is cruel and that has been proven time and time again. I've never been a hero but I'll be damned if I fail. Failing would mean losing her. She could change her mind and decide to end the curse and destroy the vampires and I would _still _protect her until the end.

"Damon?" Elena's sleepy voice roused me from my thoughts and I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Good morning lover." She smiled her face flushed still with the afterglow of our love making and blood sharing.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said peering into her soft brown eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." She admitted. "But in a good way."

"Are you okay?" She asked stroking my cheek. "You seemed so far away when I first woke up."

"I was just thinking." I sighed.

"About what Pearl said?" Elena asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Your worried?" She guessed.

"You can't be naive about this Elena. There are some dangerous roads ahead for you. Your going to be a target. That's always going to be in the back of my mind. How could it not be when I love you so much?" I said kissing her softly.

"I love you to." She stroking my cheek. "We will make it through anything Damon. As long as we have each other."

I kissed her softy then trailed kissed down her neck watching her skin get warm and flush from my touch.

"Last night was so amazing." I whispered.

"It was magical." She agreed breathlessly.

I heard my front door open and close and was up in a flash.

"Damon what is it?" Elena asked.

"Just stay here angel, please." I said flashing out of the room.

* * *

"Anna?" I felt my face start to change and glanced around for Pearl seeing Anna sitting on the couch as I started down the stairs.

"My mothers not here don't worry." Anna said quietly. "Sit lets talk about this."

"You threatened Elena last night." I said in a hard voice. Anna was pretty much my only real friend through the years and a lot like a little sister. But I wasn't going to easily be able to get over her threatening Elena.

"I would have never hurt her." Anna admitted. "I knew using her was the only way I would get you to leave my mother alone."

"I don't care what your reasons were." I said crossing my arms.

"I know Damon. But you were going to kill my mother." She said in an exasperated tone.

"She is a threat to Elena." I said, that was reason enough to kill anyone as far as I was concerned.

"I talked to her last night. She isn't going to hurt Elena. She flipped out last night but she's had time to think. Actually if she did kill Elena the vampire hunters that know about her would come after her. She realizes that now. She's willing to help us." Anna said.

"Why should I believe that?" Damon asked. "How do I know she isn't going to play us until she can get an army together to protect her or worse get ahold of Katherine?"

"I will be watching her closely." Anna said in a hard voice.

"I'm supposed to believe you would give her up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If her intentions are to kill an innocent human girl , who's only had 17 short years in this world, who is willing to defy her own _fate_ because she doesn't believe we're all monsters, a girl who who happens to be my friend, then I will do what I have to do no matter how hard it is." Anna said in a quiet voice.

"If Elena dies...you would lose it. I would have to kill you to stop the rage you would let out on the world. I can't let that happen." She added when I still looked doubtful.

I groaned and sat down on the couch. "This sucks."

"I know." Anna agreed.

"Damon?" Elena called from upstairs.

"It's okay Elena, it's just Anna." I called out.

She had on my tee shirt and a pair of my sweat pants that she was pretty much swimming in. Her hair was tangled and messy and her face was still flushed. I just gazed at her stupidly as she came down the stairs ignoring Anna's little scoff and eye roll at me.

"Hi Anna." She said sitting down next to me and curling her legs underneath her.

"Hey Elena, I'm really sorry about last night." Anna started.

"It's okay." Elena said quickly. "I get it. You finally got your mother back you didn't want to lose her."

"My mother agreed to help and I'm here too of course, I want you to know I wouldn't have hurt you. It was a threat intended to get Damon to back off of Pearl and nothing more." Anna said somberly.

"I know." Elena said slowly. "We should get over to my house and start going through these journals. We need information right now more then anything."

* * *

Elena

It was well past noon and Damon, Anna, Bonnie, Caroline Jeremy and I were all pouring through all the Gilbert journals trying to find the information we needed.

I picked up a more modern looking journal and opened it. It had John Gilbert's name on it. My uncle? I wondered...I was surprised he would keep a journal. He only came around for Christmas bringing gifts for me and Jeremy getting drunk pissing off my mother with inappropriate comments fighting with my father and then leaving. Making us all wish he wouldn't have came in the first place.

I opened it up and read an early entry.

**_Oct 16 1992 _**

_Isobel has finally stopped crying. She seems to have sunken into a deep depression. I keep trying to explain to her that this is for the best that its how it has to be for now. But she doesn't understand. She'll never understand. We can't love her we can't grow attached to her. She may be our daughter but her purpose and her destiny are more important then that. If we were to grow attached we would no doubt try to save her from her future. We can't do that its to important. The vampires must be destroyed. _

_I must fulfill my destiny as her father and help her when she makes the choice to ensure she is not afraid and help her on her path, I will help her achieve the power to destroy the curse. The original Johnathan Gilbert my name sake will finally rest in peace. Maybe once she fulfills her destiny and the vampires are destroyed we can bond and make up for lost time. That is my hope albeit futile. _

**_JG_**

I gasped my mouth dropped open. I read and reread the date before the entry. Willing it be untrue. I snapped the journal shut and ran downstairs.I picked up a picture of my parents and me when I was a baby we were were all smiling and posing for the camera.

"Lies all lies." I spat out throwing the picture across the room.

"Elena, baby what is it?" Damon was behind me instantly his arms wrapped around me.

"My life was a lie." I choked out.

"What did you find?" He asked in a soft voice.

I just sighed and took his hand going back to the attic to retrieve the horrible journal.

I handed it to him and he read the entry frowning and holding my hand.

"I was born on October 9th 1992." I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me into an embrace I struggled to hold the tears back. I needed to be strong now.

"Whats going on Elena? What did you find?" Anna asked everyone turned to stare at us.

"I just need to read this." I said in a hard voice. "You guys keep searching. I'll fill you in later."

I led Damon back downstairs I needed him with me for this. We sat on my bed and he read the journal with me holding me tightly in his arms making it a little easier to handle.

**_Nov 1st 1992_**

_Isobel still hasn't gotten any better. She stopped taking she just sits and stares at the wall day in and day out. I don't know how to help her. She blames herself for things she cant control. She blames herself for being a Petrova descendant and she blames herself for being with a Gilbert. As if she could have known what would have happened. She didn't even know she was a Petrova until I told her._

_If anyone is to blame it would be me. I wanted this I sought a Pertova descendant out hoping to father the doppelganger. I fully intended to go down in history and to finally allow my ancestors they justice they sought for so long. I don't blame myself though because what I did was the right thing to do. I will always believe this and one day my daughter will end the vampire reign in our world once and for all. _

_Isobel has considered kidnapping her, saving her, and hiding her forever if she has too. We fought long and hard about it. She doesn't care if the vampires are destroyed or not she just wants to be a mother. But she doesn't get it. The doppelgangers purpose is to important for us to ignore._

**_JG_**

I shuddered and looked up at Damon."He doesn't even really think of me as his daughter. He doesn't even call me by name. I'm the _doppelganger._"

"It disgusts me." He frowned angrily.

"He blew in once a year with gifts and every single year he caused trouble." I spat out. How could he be my father? I wanted to throw up. But I forced myself to continue reading. I needed to be strong I needed to know my fate and what I am up against.

**_Dec 21 1992_**

_I knew the decision I made regarding the doppelganger would cause pain and heartache. I knew there would be casualties in the wake of her destiny unfolding. I just never realized it would happen so soon._

_After months of depression Isobel killed herself..._

_I decorated the apartment for her and piled gifts under the tree. I thought it would make her happy. I thought it would make her smile again. I guess it made it worse. If only I had stayed home last night...if I wouldn't have left she would still be alive. I just wanted to get a picture of Elena for her. I thought it would help. But she was already gone when I got home. She took a bottle of pain pills. _

_I've been with her for long I don't know how to live without her. I know I sought her ought to fulfill the prophecy but over time I fell in love with her and now shes gone. I've never felt so alone...How do I go on? _

**_JG_**

"My mother killed herself." I whispered clenching my fists. "Because she was depressed because he kept her from me. She wanted me."

"_She wanted me_." I said it again because everything in my life had been a lie. _Everything._At this point I'm not even sure if Grayson and Miranda even loved me. They may have just been fulfilling the stupid prophecy for all I know. But Isobel my birth mother loved me. I would hold on to that. It would keep me strong.

"Yes she did. I believe that." Damon nodded holding my hands.

"He decorates the house for Christmas!" I exclaimed angrily. "Knowing she's been depressed to the point of being cationic for months! It only reminded her she was going to be spending Christmas without her baby. He could have at least got her professional help. I have no sympathy for him. None."

"You don't have to have any." Damon said simply. "He sounds like a jackass. He was obsessed with this prophecy and we can only assume he still is. He will come for you."

"He's the enemy." I said firmly. "He's no father of mine."

There were no more entries in the journal.

"Do you think he stopped at that point?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"He had to find out about the prophecy somehow right? It's what put him on the mission. That's what we need to figure out. What did John find when he was a teenager. It had to be pretty damn informative if he was able to find Katherine's descendant." Damon offered.

"So we go to my grandparents house then." I suggested. "That where he grew up one could assume he found it there."

"But would it still _be _there?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow dramatically.

"True." I muttered. "Something that important would be with him."

"So we can either wait for him to seek you out and try and force you to do this _thing_...or go find him." Damon said glancing at me.

"I can handle it. Let's go." I said sighing heavily.

"I could end up having to..." Damon started.

"No you won't." I sighed. "At least not this time...we don't need to confront him. Your a vampire right? Your sneaky we just have to find his place and wait until he leaves you help me get in and I'll find the journal."

"Or I can demand he give us answers." Damon offered. "One way or another."

"He's a vampire hunter. I'm sure he wears vervain. It's better if he doesn't know I know yet." I pointed out.

"Good point." He nodded. "That keeps us a step ahead of him."

"We have to be in and out quick and sneaky like ninjas." I cracked a smile feeling a little more relaxed.

He chuckled and flashed across my room and then appeared back beside me on the bed before I could blink as an example.

"Okay then we're all set." I laughed.

"Do you know where he lives?" Damon asked.

"My parents..er aunt and uncle." I grimaced. "Must have an address for him around somewhere."

"Well lets start looking then." He said sprinting up and taking my hand helping me up.

I leaned into him and he drew me into a long comforting hug. I was trying to be strong and hold it in but I just couldn't anymore. Images of memories with my mom and dad flew into my head. They lied it was all a lie and John was my father my mother was dead. The tears started pouring out soaking his shirt. He held me close and let me cry until my tears ran dry. I pulled back and took a deep breath.

He stroked my cheek softly. "Their love wasn't a lie. I could feel it in your memories of them."

"You could see what I was seeing?" I whispered my eyes widening.

"Not exactly I felt it and just sort of knew." He explained. "They loved you Elena."

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes briefly and taking another deep breath.

"Let's do this." I said feeling determined to beat my own fate no matter what I had to do. I wouldn't lose Damon not ever.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry about the long delay on this story! I've been devoting a lot of time to a new story I've been working on. I kept meaning to update this one but I was having a hard time getting my ideas out in written form...I hope it turned out okay. I promise at least weekly updates for now on. I hope everyone had a great and happy holiday! :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Elena**

A week had gone by since I found my John's journal. Damon and I had no luck finding any type of address or location for him. I even hacked in my dad's er uncle's old computer to no avail. It now late September my birthday was drawing closer and that's when my supposed 'journey' was supposed to begin. I wasn't particularity fond of having to wait for the skewed knowledge John would provide when he finally showed up to try and pressure me to follow through with this.

Anna had been true to her word and Pearl hadn't bothered us at all again. The town had been quiet no animal attacks had been reported since we shut Stefan up in the tomb. Damon and Anna continued to get their blood as far out of town as possible and Caroline's mom was still adopting the animal diet. Bonnie's grams taught Bonnie how to make her a ring so she could walk in the day and she held to her bargain allowing Damon to join the council. This way he keeps himself off any suspect list. He knows they have secret journals hidden away somewhere and hopes to find them. Liz is sure they have them though no one but John Gilbert and the mayor has seen them.

Damon was at a council meeting now and I was alone in my house reading through the journals we _have_ been able to find again hoping to find something we missed before. I started feeling pretty restless so I decided to take a walk. I went to the the graveyard where I usually go to talk to my parents. I wasn't sure what to say now that the truth had come out. I stood there facing the headstones for a while and then just walked away. I needed more time for that.

_Elena..._

_It's calling you Elena..._

I whipped my head around trying to find the voice but it was nowhere to be found the voice was in my head. I'd heard it before the night we locked Stefan in the tomb. I put my hands over my ears attempting to block it out.

_Your destiny is calling do you hear it?_

_Can't fight it...can't fight your fate..._

"Stop." I begged crouching to my knees.

_It's calling do you hear it? It wants you to undo...undo.. _

"No." I begged my heart was racing I wanted it to go away this voice unnerved me to my absolute core.

_Undo everything evil..._

"They aren't all evil!" I shouted.

_How do you love someone that doesn't have a soul Elena?_

"He does have a soul." I said feeling anger start to take over. "You're wrong. I know because I can feel his soul. It is attached to mine."

I heard a low laugh inside my head then more of a chuckle it was even more unnerving then the voice.

_They won't ever believe that..._

"Who?" I asked. "Who won't believe that?"

_You can't fight it. It won't go away. You have to give in..._

"I will fight it until the end. I will die if I have to." I said.

_It's calling you Elena..._

"It can leave a message. I'm not interested." I spat out stubbornly.

I could actually feel the presence or whatever it was leave me I took a deep breath standing up feeling shaky. I looked around and realized I had stumbled into the middle of the woods and wasn't sure which way to go. I fumbled for my phone and sent Damon a text to come and get me. I started running to the sound of his car as soon as I heard it but he was in front of me in seconds.

"Come on." He said taking my arm and leading me out of the woods he looked irritated and I felt my heart beat increase a little. He had never been mad at me before.

"What were you thinking wandering out in the woods by yourself? In _this_ town and _this_ close to your birthday?" He exploded the second I was safely in the car next to him.

"I just went for a walk to the cemetery to talk to my par..my... anyway. It doesn't matter. I can go for a walk if I want the towns been calm for weeks now." I sighed.

"We don't know who's coming or when. I can't lose you, don't you get that!" He exclaimed his eyes dark.

"I'm fine Damon." I snapped. "All in one piece."

"No you're not. You were freaked out when I found you." He pointed out.

"Because you were all mad at me." I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"I was mad because you wandered into the middle of the woods by yourself knowing there are dangerous people and vampires after you."

"No one's here yet." I said softly starting to feel a little guilty about making him worry.

"They could show up any time the closer we get to your birthday the more dangerous it is." He stressed."Elena, you mean everything to me. Your life is precious to me and when you risk it like that it upsets me. I don't think you always take this serious and you need to. Deadly and old vampires want you dead. Deadly and dangerous vampire hunters could kidnap you. Key word here is dead. I won't let that happen to you. I wish we didn't have to be so careful but we do okay?"

"I know and I'm sorry I worried you but I can't just hide away all the time." I sighed heavily. "I needed to get outside today."

"I know." He said his voice softer. "Look between me and Anna and Liz we can go with you whenever you need or want to go somewhere. Please Elena just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks right now?"

"I promise I will lay low and not run off my myself. On one condition." I agreed.

"Which is?" He asked raising an eyebrow his sexy smirk beck in its rightful place.

"You have to train me to fight. This thing is about me. I need to be able to fight alongside you Damon. Whatever lies ahead of us is going to involve me like it or not." I said glancing at him.

"Okay." He agreed nodding."I think that you should know how to defend yourself."

"Really?" I smiled wide.

"Why are you so surprised? I can't wait to see you kicking some ass. It's gonna be hot." He winked.

"How much actual _training_ are we gonna get done here?" I asked.

"That depends entirely on you and you're choice of outfit on the given day." Damon said grinning a lopsided grin at me with his head tilted to the side.

I couldn't resist that grin and leaned over to kiss him.

"So you gonna tell me what freaked you out on the woods?" He asked as arrived at the boarding house.

"It was a voice in my head. I heard it once before...but only for a second, This time I was _talking_ to it." I said wincing when I realized how crazy I sounded.

"What do you mean you were talking to it and you heard it before?" He asked calmly as he gestured me inside and we sat down.

"When he locked up Stefan. A voice popped into my head. It like mocks me. It tells me my destiny is calling asks me if I hear it.. .tells me I can't stop it. But today I started talking back to it and it responded to me it was so_ weird_." I explained.

"Why don't you start at the top?" He said. "Tell me everything it said."

I replayed the conversation for him. He cringed a bit about the not having a soul thing and laughed when I told him I told it to leave a message.

"A witch?" He pondered.

"What if it's _the_ witch? The one that put my destiny in place?" I asked feeling scared.

"She would be long gone." Damon shook his head. "Witch's don't live forever."

"So what if she's stalking to be from the grave or something?" I said shuddering.

"I think this whole thing is freaking you out." He sighed. "That just seems to far fetched."

"Damon does anything sound too far fetched these days?" I rolled my eyes.

"True." He frowned. "Can you describe the voice?"

"I can't describe it." I said wincing as I tried to recall how it sounded. It bothered me so much I knew that. I heard the voice in my head but why couldn't I describe it?.

His eyes widened."How is someone getting past me?"

"You mean you think I'm being compelled?" I asked.

"At least not to describe the voice." He frowned.

"But why would a vampire want me to fulfill my destiny? It would kill them." I sighed.

"I'm starting to think there is a lot more to this then Pearl either knows or is letting on." He said his face grim.

* * *

Unknown location

**Unknown pov **

"Were you able to access her head?" A stocky blond man asked as he sat causally across from me. He was putting an indent in my expensive suede couch that was irritating me.

"I did and she's strong." I said. "She wants to fight it. She doesn't know much but she knows she doesn't want to end the vampire curse. She's found her mate already."

"How is that possible?"

"I executed the plan perfectly. I made sure he would find her and be drawn to her. The second he was I got in his head and drove him to complete madness. He should have made her hate vampires forever and ensured she would never love him." I explained.

"But..."

"I chose the wrong brother." I admitted.

"Why didn't you get into both of their heads?" He said standing up and pacing.

"I didn't think I _needed_ to. Damon Salvatore has no humanity he is cold, callous, cruel and strong. Stefan was the one who fought his demon albeit he usually lost the fight he still kept trying to fight it. The last 10 years he has strictly fed from animals. Anyone would assume the doppelgangers mate was the good brother." I explained feeling annoyed for having to defend myself.

"So the stronger of the two is her mate, I could have guessed that seeing as how her mate is supposed to be her protector." He spat out cruelly.

"Watch it." I said my eyes narrowing. "I'm quite tired of playing with children. You haven't been paying close enough attention, They were _both _supposed to protect her. They were to be her Saviors. _Luckily _I intervened and at least narrowed it down to only one of them."

"Why would they both protect her if only one of them is her soul mate?" He asked.

"I only have a theory on that." I shrugged.

"Which is?"

"She was supposed to bring them back together. You now the whole doppelganger undoes theory." I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen now."

He just smirked and shook his head. "Doesn't bother you at all? What you did to him, to her?"

"I'm not the one who should answer that question John." I said in an icy tone. "It wasn't my daughter that got tortured and abused."

"She needed to hate vampires." He said in a tight tone his lips clenched a bead of disgusting vervain laced sweat dripped down his forehead. He wiped it with his sleeve and I grimaced distastefully. Humans and their messes I had no patience for it anymore. My guest was overstaying his welcome quickly.

"Are we finished?" I asked taking out my phone to check my messages.

"Her birthday is coming up. I still have a lot of questions.." He said.

"I'll email you a faqs sheet." I snapped.

"If she goes through with her destiny which we need to make sure she does, the vampire curse is destroyed and they would both be dead so why would they help her? Unless they are supposed to help her fight it." He murmured.

I smiled inwardly he had no idea how integrated and twisted his little daughters journey was going to be. To bad John probably wouldn't be around to see it. .

"I don't really care if you get it John." I said getting up and opening the door. "Story time is over."

"I'll be in touch." He said in what I imagined was supposed to be a threatening tone. I slammed the door shut behind him and quickly went to smooth out my couch.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the really long delay on the update. I've been pouring a lot of time into, Don't give up, it's a really personal story for me and it kind of took center stage. But with the show about to start up again soon I've been feeling extra motivated. I'm hoping to update this story more frequently now as well. I hope you enjoyed the update. please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

**Damon **

"You ready Elena?" I called out. I had gathered up a bunch of vampire weapons and was going to teach her to defend herself as best as I could. Training her to able to at least fend a vampire off was something that I hadn't even thought of until she mentioned it and then it just made so much sense.

"Yeah." She called out and I heard her footsteps coming down the hall and then down the steps she had her sweat pants on and a tee shirt of mine. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She started bouncing down the stairs and I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed over and kissed her.

"You are so sexy." I whispered nibbling on her ear. I felt her heart increase and her body heat up.

"We are supposed to be training remember?" She teased.

"I told you it depends on what you wear." I smirked. "I love you in my clothes."

"You love me in any clothes." She smiled.

"Even better without." I couldn't help myself running my hands up her shirt.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my head down to kiss her again. I always knew Elena had a fire inside of her. I never realized how intense it was until I had her though. I couldn't get enough of her now and lucky for me she was thoroughly enjoying my affections. Her arms unwound from my neck and came down to my pants. Her small hands drove me crazy fumbling with my belt buckle. Until she finally got it undone and made quick work of the button and zipper ripping my pants down. I hardened instantly it thrilled me when she got aggressive. I knew it was just for me.

"I thought we were training." I teased gently.

"You are far to tense to teach me anything right now." She said pulling my shirt off and smiling deviously at me.

"And you my little minx are far to clothed at this this point." I said and in seconds before she could blink her clothes were laying at her feet on the ground and my muoth was back on hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us backwards to the couch. We sort of fell unto to it and I eagerly started kissing her all over. Her skin was so beautiful so warm and soft. I didn't think I could ever get enough of this girl.

Her hands were running up and down my back and she wrapped her legs around me tighter pulling me into her. My hardness pressed into her and tilted her hips upward engulfing me inside of her. The world always stopped for a minute whenever we connected like this. I stared at her and she stared back everything else was just gone.

"I love you." I said thrusting slowly into her enjoying the intense feeling of her tight warm walls hugging me against her. She moaned my name and threw her head back. I pushed deeper and she moaned tilting her hips up to meet me. She started increasing the pace. I held her under me thrusting into her with a fast vampire speed she started screaming out gibberish her legs shaking. I slammed into her as hard as I dared and screamed her name seeing stars as we came together.

She collapsed under me sighing a sated breath.

"You okay that wasn't to much was it?" I asked her body was still trembling in my arms.

"No amazing." She said breathlessly. I leaned down and kissed her swollen red lips.

"I'm going to need a little time before I'm ready to train though." She admitted.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

We were out in the backyard a few hours later. I pulled out a few basic tools and handed her a wooden stake.

"First things first the basics, how to stake a vampire." I said.

"What am I going to practice on?" She asked looking around.

"Me." I said with a smirk.

"No way." She crossed her arms.

"Yes Elena you need to learn how to stake a vampire." I drawled pointing to myself. "Vampire at you're service."

"Damon I am not going to stake you!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine as long as you don't stake me near the heart or to deep which you won't be able to do. I'll heal right up." I shrugged.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I can't hurt you."

"It's not going to hurt.," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just in the arm it will heal fast trust me."

"It is _too_ going to hurt." She said giving me a look.

"A little but it heals so fast. It's only for like a minute." I laughed touched by her human concern for me.

She stood firm not budging she was the the sweetest girl in the world but she had a stubborn streak in her that offset that in a way that just made me love her more.

"Okay why don't we work up to that." I offered taking off my shirt.

"Damon we're _outside_." She said her eyes lighting up mischievously despite her warning tone.

"I love you're dirty little mind." I said winking at her. "But actually I was just going to show you where to strike a vampire,"

"Oh." She blushed.

"But I like your idea better." I smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"So do I but we need to train." She sighed against my mouth.

"Okay then Miss Gilbert stop distracting me." I smirked.

"Okay focus." She said trying to keep a serious face.

We eventually were able to get to work and she basically studied my body while I showed her the best places to stake a vampire. It has fruitful for a her to try to go directly for the heart. We all guarded that with everything. I showed her where it bled the most and took the longest to heal giving her the best chance to get away. Long enough for someone to come to her aid.

She couldn't bring herself to stake me. I considered just doing it to myself so she could see how fast it would heal but I was afraid I'd freak her out to much so decided to wait a bit. She seemed excited about what she had learned.

I dropped her off at Bonnie's for a girls night and tried my best to relax but found myself down the block in my car. I hated being a hovering and over protective boyfriend. It's not me at all. I would rather we just be enjoying ourselves and having fun but her life is in serious danger and I can't lose her so I have to protect her at all costs. It only takes a moment and she's gone. I can't even stand the thought of it.

I was still worried about what had happened in the woods. How someone got through to her. I wasn't that far away from her when it happened. But since then she's been at my side and it hasn't happened again. Whatever it was was most likely stronger then me. but it didn't just compel her it got in her head and spoke to her telepathically. Vampires could put words into a humans subconscious forcing an action from them and even control dreams but we couldn't actually speak to someone telepathically like Elena described at least as far as I always thought.

I realized my army was weak at best. The only solid ally was Anna. I still didn't trust Pearl and Liz was brand new and feeding from animals. Bonnie was still a very young witch and Sheila was old and tired. Continuing magic at this point in her life would kill her. I could call in Bree but she had a life I knew she wasn't going to be willing to risk.

I needed vampires. Finding them would be easy. The problem with that is vampires can't really be trusted. We are self serving selfish creatures by nature. I groaned frustrated that I couldn't just fix everything. Why couldn't their just be an enemy for me to to go kill and then I could finally have my girl and my happily ever after.

No of course not I have her but if I want her I'm going to have to fight to keep her. I guess it's only fair considering the things I've done but I don't see how its fair to her.

* * *

**Elena**

"So Damon's teaching you how to fight?" Caroline asked. "I want to learn too. I want to help."

"No Car." I said softly. "To many people are in danger already."

"I know including my best friends and my mom. I'm involved." Caroline said firmly.

"I don't want _Bonnie_ involved either." I moaned, I hated the idea of everyone being in danger because of some ridiculous prophecy and curse made so long ago. It had nothing to do with us it was so unfair.

"You need a witch. I'm in this." Bonnie said.

"We are all in this together." Caroline said putting her hand out.

Me and Bonnie both clasped her hand and Bonnie's necklace suddenly started glowing.

"What the?" Caroline gasped pulling her hand back. I gasped as Bonnie gripped my hand I would feel like a change in her. I was starting to get the chills.

"She changed everything." Bonnie said in a strange voice looking at me..

"What?" I gasped as Bonnie squeezed my hand tighter.

"We found the entire prophecy in her grimoire after years of searching. But it was to late to stop it she already set it in motion." Bonnie continued.

"Stop what Bonnie?" I asked my eyes widening, completely stunned what did this all mean?

"She changed things." Bonnie said again. "I don't know what her motives are. I don't think she knows."

"Who?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Bonnie continued seeming to ignore me completely her eyes were wide and unblinking and her voice was off. It seemed too deep too strange. I felt a chill come on.

"But you found your mate and connected with him." Bonnie said her eyes searched mine and it made me feel like she was staring right into my soul. It was weird and freaked me out. I starting to wonder if this was the same thing that messed with my head in the woods.

"You were supposed to be star crossed. This changes everything. Did she know it was him or did she make a mistake?" Bonnie looked confused.

"Who are you." I asked grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes I could hear Caroline gasping in the corner.

"Where is Bonnie, Was it you in my head, Was it? Leave my friends alone!" I demanded shaking her.

"Elena?" Bonnie cried her voice back to normal her necklace stopped glowing and she collapsed in my arms. I picked her up and helped her get into bed she feel asleep but was breathing fine.

"What was that?" Caroline said looking at me with wide eyes.

"It wasn't Bonnie." I said that much I knew for sure. I could hear knocking at the door and sighed knowing it was Damon he was somewhere where he heard me yell. I ran down and let him in. I led him upstairs and explained what happened. Caroline started getting over her shock and chimed in details I left out.

"It's different Elena." He said right away. "It doesn't sound like the voice that was tormenting you. It didn't posses you it talked to you. Gave you cryptic messages. This seemed more like a warning."

"Do you think it was a vampire too?" I asked trying to grasp this. He seemed to have figured something out already and I was frustrated that I had no clue what it was.

"No vamp. I think it was Emily that's her necklace and Bonnie read her grimoire." Damon said glancing at Bonnie.. "You said the necklace was lit up?"

"Glowing." Caroline said.

"The person Bonnie was referring to she kept calling a _she_ right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah she did actually" I nodded.

"Look at me Elena, I'm going to ask you some questions. Don't think to hard just answer them okay? I don't know if this is going to work." He said.

"Okay." I agreed taking a deep breath and staring into his eyes.

"Elena the voice you heard in your head...did it bother you?" Damon asked.

"Yes." I said nodding with certainty.

"Did it scare you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You can describe it to me." He murmured.

"It was wrong." I said.

"What was wrong?" He asked.

"My own voice. My own laugh." I suddenly felt a chill going down my spine. "Wrong."

"Is that what it was, your own voice was talking to you?" He asked gently peering into my eyes. The fog seemed to lift and I remembered it.

"Yeah it was me I was talking to me but it wasn't me." I exclaimed.

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline asked looking worried.

"It was Katherine." Damon said looking pissed as he confirmed his suspicion.

"Katherine the bitch that started the whole mess?" Caroline asked.

"That's the one." Damon grunted. "How is she getting in talking to you like that? She shouldn't be able to do that and she compelled you from afar. I just don't _get it_."

"If that was Emily then she said Katherine found the full prophecy but it was to late." I murmured.

"Meaning she found it _after _she met us and turned us" Damon said. "Just like Bree predicated it was destiny for me to turn so I would be here at the right time."

"That's so romantic." Caroline murmured. "Interesting how she said she changed things and you guys were supposed to be star crossed."

"Why would we have been star crossed? We're soul mates." I said feeling confused. "Even is this is Emily can we trust her? She was with Katherine all along."

"Because she was tied to her she had to be. She didn't want to be. I kept her line safe we can trust her." Damon said. "I don't know about the star crossed thing though."

"You were supposed to think Katherine was in the tomb." Bonnie said suddenly sitting up sounding more like herself again as she sat up.

"Emily?" I whispered just to be sure.

"No it's me now. That thought just popped into my head now." Bonnie said. "It was so weird I could feel her inside of me. I was like watching the whole thing sort of. That was the strangest things that's ever happened to me.. _but_ I feel s_tronger_ now."

"I think you're right about the tomb." Damon mumured.

"Why would you have thought she was in the tomb?" I asked.

"Anna was supposed to tell me years ago. She decided to wait until she needed my help. I had already seen Katherine by then. I knew she wasn't in the tomb." Damon explained. "

"I'm guessing it wasn't supposed to happen that way. We were probably supposed to show up around the same time." Damon guessed."Emily and Katherine assumed Anna told me she was in the tomb and that I would have come here obsessed with getting her out. I wouldn't have ever changed. But it didn't happen that way because of _Katherine_ I ended up coming here."

'"Two years earlier then you were supposed to." I said as it all started making some sense in a strange way.

"I don't get it," Caroline said. "She's evil right? Why would she have wanted to draw your soul mate to you early?"

"No one knows why that crazy bitch does anything." Damon said

"Maybe she _didn't_ plan running into you. She might not have thought you would have come here. Maybe she didn't even know you changed after leaving her. Maybe _that_'s not want she changed." I suggested.

"It doesn't really matter what she changed or didn't change right now. The point is we are together and I will protect you. She won't get away with messing with you." He said putting his arm around me. But I could tell by the tension in his jaw that he was worried.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

"I don't get why we're doing this." The witch whined as she followed me into the woods.

"It's none of you're business just a little thing I need to take care of." I said crisply. "Get to it."

"I won't be at your beck and all forever." She said in a warning tone.

"You owe me witch. Do it."

She closed her eyes and begun to chant I waited impatiently witches used to be so much_ better_ at spells. But then again the air was pure and clean then nothing like it is now. It was harder to extract elements from all the smog.

Finally she finished and nodded at me. "It's done."

"Thank you." I said dismissing her and walking inside.

I looked at the large stone door for a moment and then opened it easily peering inside.

"Stefan?" I called out. "Where are you Stefan?"

I could hear the groans and moans of all the vampires in the tomb mummified from all the years. I needed to find Stefan and get out of here. Finally I found him curled in a corner. I handed him a bag of blood and crouched down. He looked up and balanced at the sight of me.

"Stefan?" I said trying to sound gentle.

"Which one are you?" He asked his eyes darting around the tomb.

"It's_ me_ Stefan. It's Katherine." I said.

"Get away from me. You sick bitch, you sick _sick_ bitch get away from me." He bellowed out loudly.

"No. Stefan I'm saving your life dammit drink the blood and let's go." I snapped starting to lose control on my patience.

"I don't deserve to be saved. Neither do you. What I should do is start pouring this blood all over these vampires you screwed over. See what happens next you, I can't, I can't even _look_ at you." He spat out drinking the blood nonetheless. He was wasting all his strength on yelling at me stupid fool.

"Stop Stefan." I grabbed his arms and stared at him.

"Stay _out_ of my head!" He screamed so loud I jumped back.

"I wasn't going to do it again. That mission was success. I'm done." I told him.

"You are _sick_." He muttered.

"The end justifies the means, Trust me." I said staring at him.

"You know I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a vampire. I fought so hard for so many years, I failed so many times." He said I turned my head away from his pathetic eyes.

"No, you don't get to ruin a mans life and then not even _look_ at him when he tells you about it." He snapped grabbing my arm and whipping me around. "Ten years Katherine after a 135 year long struggle. I made it ten years. I didn't kill, I fed from animals mostly. I even made some friends along the way. I care about humanity Katherine and not just that, I am a man or I was now I'm a monster worse then I ever was...I.. you .. you made me _hurt her_! I did things.. I can't ever even _look_ at myself again. I'm not leaving this tomb unless it's to be staked through the heart."

"I had to do it." I said. "I had no choice it was the only way to keep an enemy on our side. Plus I didn't want her to fall in love with you."

"We do _not _have a side together." He said. "I didn't even need to_ know her_, Katherine it was you that brought me here. You're voice in my head. You planned every second of it. You controlled me like a puppet how did you do that?"

"I have these cool powers now." I said haughtily. "Can't really tell you how I came by them but they can do all kinds of _interesting_ things."

"Just go." He said turning his head.

"You can't stay in the tomb Stefan you have to leave." I said flatly he just shot me a disgusted look.

"I can compel you to leave. " I threatened. "I can drive you even crazier this time around, You're weak Stefan you can't fight me forever."

"What do you want with this Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have an answer for that question. I have two I haven't decided which one to choose yet, story of my life huh?" I laughed.

"Very funny. What two choices regarding Elena? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"My brother loves her. He feels something I remember the humanity in his eyes and the pure shock at what I had done. I can't let him lose her. I'm going to go warn Damon about you and then I'll let him kill me. It's how it should end.." Stefan muttered looking completely defeated.

"Oh come on. She's fine. You didn't hurt her _that_ bad all's well that ends well." I shrugged off his guilt.

"No it's not. The things I did." He shuddered. "It's not okay Katherine. It will _never_ be okay. I hate you for this. I hate myself because of you..."

He stormed out of the tomb in a flash.

"Maybe I wanted to do this for you. For us? Maybe that's an option...Stefan. The end always justices the means." I yelled out if he heard me he didn't respond.

"Dammit." I swore upset about letting my self control falter. I went to work quickly filling the tomb with gasoline and then stood on the hill watching it burn. Twenty seven less threats to worry about now. I thought with a sigh. Sitting down and making myself comfortable. The Salvatore brothers were sure to arrive with weapons soon. Or maybe just Damon depending on if he actually goes through with killing Stefan which I doubt would ever actually happen.

"This should be an interesting night." I said out loud.

* * *

~Hope you enjoyed, Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Elena **

Damon decided to bring Caroline, Bonnie and I all back to the boarding house. He called Anna to come and meet us. So we could figure out what we were going to do. She had Jeremy with her I was relieved knowing he was safe with her and kind of excited. If they were hanging out alone together maybe they were able to patch things up after what had happened with Vicki.

"Anna brought Pearl?" Damon look irritated. "Baby, you and the girls go inside and wait okay? I'll send Jeremy inside too."

"Okay." I said glancing over at Pearl who was standing by Anna's car.

"This house is unbelievable." Caroline gasped as we walked inside.

"It's so huge." Bonnie added her green eyes wide.

I started into the parlor and saw a man standing into the corner of the room. My heart stopped in my chest and I held my arms out for Bonnie and Caroline to stop.

"Elena." It was Stefan he turned around and looked at me.

"No!" I screamed running as fast as I could.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled out.

Damon flew by me so quickly it was like a blur. I dropped to my knees. Bonnie and Caroline knelt down on either side of me holding me up.

"What happened?" Anna asked running inside with Pearl behind her.

"Stefan." I gasped.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeremy asked right behind them looking worried.

"I'm okay." I said. "Just shocked."

"I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Damon was screaming.

Anna and Pearl were in the parlor in a flash and I got up shakily and followed them inside.

Damon had Stefan up against the wall and he had a stake in his hand. His face was vamped out. Stefan's wasn't thought. He was completely still and his eyes looked different then they did before.

"It's okay I want you to.' Stefan said. "But you have to listen to me first then kill me. I'm here to warn you."

"How did you get out of the tomb, Stefan? Huh.. You think I'm going to trust your crazy ass now." Damon said stabbing the stake into Stefan's shoulder in one of the spots he showed me. It immobilized the vampires arm for a second if you hit that nerve just right.

"She let me out then she she set it on fire." Stefan spat out. "She's sitting there right now I bet watching her friends die. _Friends_..twenty seven people with lives _human lives_ she turned them all only to trap them in a tomb and then set them on fire 145 years later."

"You're talking about _Katherine_." Pearl said looking furious at what Katherine's plan had been for her all along."She's here?"

"Where is she?" Damon grunted slamming Stefan harder against the wall.

"I _just _told you. But hold on Damon. She's dangerous, she's powerful, she can do things she shouldn't be able to do." He said.

"We know." Damon said. "But we don't trust _you_, you disgusting son of bitch. You were supposed to stay locked up. You came out now I kill you."

"Good I want to die, but listen to me first I'm here to warn you about Katherine. You need to be prepared for what you're up agaisnt." Stefan begged.

That seemed to get everyone's attention we all stopped and looked at him. He looked teary eyed as he started to speak.

"It all started when I was out hunting one day she got in my head and compelled me to feed from human blood. It was the first time I had done that in 10 years " His eyes flooded with guilt."She got in my head and compelled me but it was more then compulsion she did it without being around without looking in my eyes. She would control me sometimes for days at a time without stopping every move I made. But she was brainwashing me too. I honestly believed Elena was Katherine's reincarnate and if I did what I was supposed to I would get her back and save her. Sometimes I was able to resit it, her I would push her voice out and then it felt like I was going mad. I wasn't sure what was real or fake anymore..."

"After being in the tomb for a while I detoxed from the blood and she didn't come back again. My mind started to clear up and I realized what happened. What I had done." He said dropping his head down in shame.

My mouth dropped open. I was shocked everything he did was because of her controlling him? How could she have powers like this? Everyone looked just as freaked out as me.

"She compelled you?" Damon finally said. "How is she doing this stuff?"

"More then compelled she _controlled_ him." Pearl whispered looking scared.

"She drove him crazy." Anna added with a whisper.

"I don't know." Stefan said. "But I don't care. I won't ever forgive myself. She's here and she's a threat to Elena. She said there are two things she might want her for but she hasn't decided which yet. You can kill me now."

"No." I blurted out.

"What?" Damon turned to look at me.

"You cant kill him for something he didn't do on purpose." I said trembling. I hated Stefan more then anything in the world but if Katherine made him do all those things...Damon wouldn't forgive himself for killing his brother.

"It doesn't matter why I did what I did. I _can't _live with myself now. Kill me Damon." Stefan said.

"You hurt her." Damon said looking at Stefan again his face was conflicted. "You bruised her and fed from her and you tried to..." He brought the stake up again his fangs flashing out and he growled not finishing the last part of his statement.

The image of what he was alluding to got caught in my mind and I shuddered. I felt Caroline and Bonnie on either side of me and let them lead me to the couch.

"I know." Stefan said tears running down his face. "She stripped us of being human and then when I actually _found _my humanity she took it away. But that wasn't enough she had to make me do _that_...I'm not even a man anymore and I'm so sorry. Just kill me. I don't want to live with it."

I felt tears spring to my eyes and my heart was caught in my chest I could hear someone sob I think it was Caroline. My emotions were an odd mix of fear, anger, hate and pity.

"Wait!" Anna yelled as Damon started to pull his arm back getting ready to strike.

"Stefan do you want her to take away Damon's humanity too? That's what will happen if he loses Elena, You know that right? That's why you came here to warn him? You can help us Stefan. You can help us kill her."Anna said in a rush.

"I don't need his help." Damon grunted.

"We need all the help we can get at this point." Pearl pointed out.

I was watching the scene in front of me play out feeling completely numb. Images of what Stefan had done to me whipped though my head. Certain things started making sense though like Katherine's journals. I always thought it was weird he was still obsessed with her after reading them. His strange mood swings. His overnight disappearances. The way his eyes sometimes seemed so wrong like he wasn't even there. The defensive snaps whenever I made a jibe about Katherine.

"I'll help you kill Katherine if you want me to. I hate her or if you would rather kill me I get that too." Stefan said. "Elena I am so sorry."

I looked up at him and turned away because it still gave me the chills to even look at him.

"You don't get to talk to her." Damon said slamming him backwards again.

_Your destiny is calling do you hear it? _

What? My eyes widened how was she getting to me here? _Now _with Damon in the same room with me?

_You can't fight it. it's calling do you hear it?_

"You need a new ring tone." I muttered. "This one's annoying."

Bonnie and Caroline both glanced at me and I could see Damon's back twitch hearing me.

_How's it going over there? Is the showdown happening yet?_

"What do you want from me?" I exclaimed feeling frustrated. Damon whipped around letting go of Stefan his face alarmed as he studied me.

_Don't let Damon kill Stefan. If Stefan dies I will slaughter every single person you know. _

"You can't kill Stefan!" I screamed feeling panic rise in my chest. "Please Damon don't kill him."

"Shh, it's okay. Go away leave her alone you bitch." Damon said.

"The connection is gone she's gone." I muttered.

"She'll kill everyone I know if Stefan dies. You _can't_ kill him." I said my body started shaking with fear.

"She gets in you're head?" Stefan asked.

"I told you not to talk to her." Damon said sharply. "Yes she gets in her heard talks to her, tries to scare her."

"How...what is she up to? How is she doing all of this?" Pearl asked looking shocked.

"What does she want from me?" I said my voice breaking slightly. Caroline scooted over and Damon was at my side in seconds wrapping his arms around me.

"She was cryptic about it. Two things..she said she hasn't decided which yet. I don't get it." Stefan said following Damon's order speaking and looking at Damon and not me. I was glad for that. I couldn't look directly at him without feeling sick.

"What if it has to do with the curse." Pearl said. "Maybe she hasn't decided if she wants you to end it or not? I mean timing wise we pretty much have to assume that's why she's here."

"Plus she taunts me about it." I agreed. "She makes it sound like I won't have a choice. Like she _wants_ me to do it."

"Why would she want that? It would kill her." Anna said looking as confused as I felt.

"Maybe she got immunity somehow?" Bonnie offered.

"How though? It's her fault the prophecy was put was in place in the first place. She pissed off the witch so why would _she_ get immunity?" Pearl asked.

"What does end the vampire curse actually mean?" I asked my eyes getting wide. "Did the witch actually say anywhere in her prophecy that ending the vampire curse would _kill_ all the vampires or was that just assumed?"

"You have to choose if you want to destroy the vampire curse Elena." Pearl said her looking thoughtful. "So if you do it we would all be gone, no curse no vampires. We wouldn't exist anymore."

"Or _maybe_ you just turn back into humans." I said the thought out loud as it turned through my mind.

"Oh my god. That's it..that's what it is..." Anna whispered her mouth dropping open. "She can't decide if she wants that _or_ if she wants to keep her power. Those are the two choices she alluded to."

"This is just an assumption we have no idea if we're right." I reminded her.

"Emily and Katherine are the only ones who read the full prophecy. If I can channel Emily again maybe we can find out exactly what it says." Bonnie said looking excited.

"This is insane." Damon murmured quietly.

"What if it's true?" I whispered glancing at him.

"I, let's not start making decisions based off assumptions that's what we've been doing so far and look where it's gotten us. We need to get to the truth." Damon said standing up.

"You say Katherine's probably at the tomb?" He glanced at Stefan.

"She's not going to tell you the truth. She's going to keep toying with all of you until she figures out what _she_ wants then she'll put her plan in motion." Pearl said. "She_ is_ sitting there watching them burn I'm just as sure of it as Stefan. She is also waiting for the two of you to show up. She's ready for you and I'm sure she's itching for a a fight at this point. Don't play into her hand."

"Let's do this my way." Bonnie interjected. "Let me try to channel Emily."

"Do you know how?" Damon asked.

"No." She admitted pulling out Emily's grimoire from her purse.. "But maybe it's in here and I missed it."

"I've seen witches do it." Pearl said sitting down. "You close your eyes and just reach out to that person with your mind. Holding on to the belongings you have of hers as you do it."

_Your destiny is calling._

"She's back." I muttered and everyone looked at me.

"She's taunting you she wants you guys to show up." Anna guessed.

"This is all just beyond crazy. Am I dreaming?" Jeremy said from the corner his eyes wide as he had been sitting there taking everything in.

"I wish." Caroline sighed.

"Me to." I muttered.

_Are you listening to me Elena?_

"No I'm ignoring you bitch." I spat out.

_You can't fight it..._

"Why you don't want me to?" I asked feeling my voice strengthen as I grew angry. "You are challenging me aren't you? You're trying to convince me that I won't be able to stop it. That I will have to end the curse you know if you tell me I _can't_ fight it that it will only make me fight harder. You don't _want_ me to end the curse."

_I could go either way at this point._

"What did you change Katherine? What was the real prophecy?" I asked boldly.

_You figured it out, bravo. I'm not surprised at all._

"Tell me the truth." I said.

_In due time..._

"Now."

_No...now where are my boys? I'm bored. _

"They aren't coming." I said smugly. "And Damon is not yours."

She laughed in my head and it gave me chills.

_A part of him will always belong to me. I made him. _

"For me. Because I was going to need him. He's my soul mate Katherine." I snapped.

I felt Damon start rubbing my back trying to soothe me. It actually made me feel even stronger and more determined to fight her even if it was making me feel so tired.

_True...I didn't realize at the time that I was making him for you...but nonetheless. The original prophecy told a bleak future for the two of you. My interference with Stefan resulted in a surprising shift of fate._

"That's what you changed?" I asked.

_I'll give you this much, a doppelganger undoes the evil the first created. I was drawn to the Salvatores and tore them apart you were supposed to put them back together. I ensured that didn't happen. _

"You_ you_ are a bitch." I spat out my face red with anger and my heart racing. I was supposed to mend Damon and his brother? Makes things better between them? How could she be so cold to take that away from them?

_I know and if you plan to survive you're going to need to toughen up too...but you probably won't survive...we'll see..._

"I'm not scared. You don't scare me Katherine." I spat out feeling dizzy from her presence inside of my mind for so long now.

_Your destiny is here...it's closing in on you. You can't stop it now. _

The connection was gone and I screamed holding my head and clenching my eyes shut.

"Baby?" Are you okay?" Damon pulled me into his lap my body was shaking and I suddenly felt so tired my eyes wouldn't stay open. He carried me upstairs and put me in his bed. I fell into a deep sleep instantly.

* * *

**Damon**

"Is she okay?" Anna asked as I came downstairs.

"Go guard her she's sleeping." I said grabbing a stake.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked.

"I have an ex to kill." I said.

"Damon no! We talked about this we need a plan and we need information." Pearl said.

I realized she was being sincere and was starting to trust her more. The rational side of me knew we needed a plan here. But the girl I loved was being messed with and I couldn't just do nothing.

"I don't care she's fucking with Elena she's dead. Stefan come with me, you are not to be anywhere _near_ Elena if I'm not around." I said I could still hardly look at him. I got that it wasn't him that she controlled him. But it didn't change the fact that he had hurt her. I couldn't forgive him for that.

"Okay." He agreed right away his eyes were so full of guilt I was having a hard time staying as angry as I should have been.

"You can't go after her tonight. She wants it. She's plotting something." Pearl begged. "She got into Elena's head in front of you to piss you off. She knows how to get you to do what she wants Damon. Take that power away from her."

"Please, just give me time to reach Emily. Listen to Pearl she knows Katherine better then any of you. Damon if you get yourself killed Elena won't survive it." Bonnie begged.

"They are right. Katherine is stronger then us simply by age alone. If we factor in these mysterious powers she has. We can't just walk into a trap. We have to be smarter then her. I know you hate me I hate myself to for what she made me do. But we have to work together here. I know it won't make up for what I did but I will do everything I can to make sure you don't lose Elena. I won't let Katherine destroy you to." Stefan pleaded.

I nodded and looked away. I couldn't drum up any words for him.

"Fuck I hate this." I said kicking the door but turning back into the house. I headed back upstairs to my room and sat down on the bed next to Elena. Anna was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"I heard that. He is really remorseful. He wasn't controlling what he was doing." Anna pointed out.

"I know." I said gazing down at Elena.

"Let him help you now. Damon I think he hates himself even more then you hate him." Anna sighed. "This is all Katherine. As much as I still look at him and just feel sick remembering that night you called me. It all makes sense now. How mad Stefan seemed. And sometimes I think I was talking to _her_ through him as weird as that sounds."

My eyes widened and my mind flashed back to certain statements Stefan had made that I couldn't really fathom him saying. Certain tones he used that were more like something she would say...

"_You're lying. You don't want her out."_

"_You don't want Katherine out because you love her little clone."_

"_Not only am I going to get her out but I have a very special first meal planned for her." _

"What the hell is wrong with that sick bitch?" I moaned. "She brainwashed Stefan into believing Elena was her _reincarnate _why did she do that? What is her motivation here? I mean she has to want _something._"

"I don't get it either." Anna sighed. "It's Katherine we'll get it when she wants us to."

"Not this time." I said shifting a lot of my anger at Stefan over to Katherine. "Not when Elena's life is at stake. I'll get four fucking steps ahead of that bitch and in the end I'm going to rip her heart out of her chest for this."

She nodded and we sat quietly for a while. I watched Elena sleep and Anna was staring off into space.

"If Elena's right and we could be human...I mean what do you think of that?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm not making any decisions until I have facts." I said with a hard tone.

"Come on Damon would you want to?" She asked. "I would."

"I don't want to talk about this." I said. "We don't even know if that's what this is."

"Whatever." She said getting up and leaving the room.

I gazed at my human girlfriend and sighed. Of course I would. I would do anything for her. I had accepted what I was a long time ago but the longing was always there deep inside. The longing meant more now that I had my angel with me. Being able to give her a normal life was something I would probably always wish I could do but it wasn't a fantasy I was willing to indulge in. Our destinies and lives were complicated and messy and that ending seemed a little to good to be true.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Elena

I woke up in Damon's bed Anna was sitting outside the room and I assumed everyone else was still downstairs. Hopefully keeping Damon here and not running out after Katherine. I sighed realizing how badly she tired me out being in my head. It still ached slightly. I wanted to sleep for another eight hours but time wasn't something we had so I forced myself up and struggled out of bed.

My eighteenth birthday was closing in on me less then week away now. To say my panic was starting to rise was a complete understatement. A birthday that was supposed to signify the beginning of my journey into adulthood now just scared the hell out of me. A part of me had considered turning if only to stop my eighteenth birthday from happening. Cheat the prophecy so to speak, but now I'm glad I didn't make that choice or even voice the idea to anyone. If ending the curse could mean _saving_ the vampires well that could change everything.

"Elena get back in bed, Damon's going to kill me." Anna hissed.

"No I need to help." I said stubbornly. "This is my stupid journey everyone's meeting about. I think I should be there."

She laughed. "By all means then."

"Elena." Damon sighed as I started down the stairs.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said giving him a look and sitting next to Bonnie who was concentrating and gripping Emily's necklace.

I took her hand because that prompted Emily last time and suddenly the necklace started glowing again and Bonnie eyes snapped open. I held on to her hand this time hoping she would be able to hear me.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Are you Elena?" She asked in an odd voice her eyes almost seemed hollow. I glanced over at Caroline and could see she was freaking out pretty bad. Stefan of all people came over and comforted her.

"Yes." I said focusing back on Bonnie er Emily.

"You need answers child." Emily said,"In the original prophecy you were uninformed, but Katherine has changed things and now I believe you need to be informed."

"You mean I was supposed to be going through this whole thing blindly?" I asked wide eyed.

"Let's begin at the beginning. Katherine disturbed a long time peace between witches and vampires when she betrayed a family dedicated to Honaria Fell a great witch. She also had herself turned by an original vampire, Klaus. This was forbidden, strictly forbidden. The originals turned many humans on the heels of a war a long time ago. When chaos broke out as a result they were forbidden from putting their curse on mankind. However humans already turned by originals were not stricken, and that's how the vampires have been able to continue to populate the earth." Emily started.

"How did the original vampires turn?" I asked.

"They never did. They were never human to begin with. Their exact origins is fabled differently in many religions but no one really knows. The originals could be controlled by certain watchers, somehow they were able to keep them in was a certain peace among the supernatural for a short period of time. Then Katherine came along..she was enthralled with the idea of power. She sought out Klaus and tricked him into turning her. In doing this she betrayed the man she was supposed to marry and gave his baby away without his knowledge. That wasn't enough though, Katherine doesn't like loose ends so she finished it off by killing her former fiance." Emily said sitting back in an odd body position still gripping Elena's hand. Despite the oddity of it Elena felt comforted and not at all scared of Emily/ Bonnie.

"So Honaria cursed Katherine with a doppelganger, you. All Katherine knew was that a doppelganger would surface, half Gilbert and half Petrova, identical in looks but the opposite in disposition. The doppelganger will have the power to end the vampire curse if she chooses. This for Katherine was a terrible punishment because vampire life enthralled her and intrigued her. She was intoxicated with the need for power. She knew there was more to the prophecy. She never knew when the doppelganger would surface, hence, always having army's of freshly turned vampires around her. On top of that Gilberts and other educated vampire hunters are usually on the lookout for her. The orginal vampires wanted her dead for it when I knew her. She was hiding from them, hence the faked death."

"Katherine went about her disgusting life until she forced me into forming a blood bond with her. We found the journal that contained the actual prophecy _after_ she turned the Salvatores. That's when she decided to start changing things."

"So what's the full prophecy?" I asked anxiously.

"It detailed the date and year you would be born. At age seventeen you would meet your protectors. The Salvatore brothers. Good men turned and driven apart by Katherine. You would fall in love with one of them but be mated to the other. Their purpose was to protect you on you're journey. Their mutual need to protect you you would mend the relationship between the brothers making them very strong. You would not know what ending the curse would do. In the prophecy you're love for the brothers prevents you from ending the curse assuming it would kill them. A war breaks out between the original vampires and the vampire hunters as a result of you're choice. The war spreads quickly and mankind doesn't stand a chance. You and the brothers rush into battle attempting to fix it. You are almost killed in the battle and your soul mate dies to save you. You realize you love him to after it's to late. Stricken with grief you end the curse anyway. All human turned vampires are simply not vampires anymore and the original vampires would be banished from the earth."

"Oh my god." I gasped. "No..that can't happen..it can't happen that way. I can't lose Damon."

"It's not going to." He said coming to my side. "We know now and we're together. I'll be human for you Elena we can make this happen. I'll even work with Stefan to protect you."

"I wonder why Katherine changed it the way she did?" Pearl asked. "She ended up driving you and Elena together by possessing Stefan."

"Damon was drawn here two years ago." I murmured. "We changed it Damon and I did. We were drawn to each other from the start. Katherine didn't know you were going to come here or that it would change you, she still thought she had a few years."

"You're right we changed it and now that we know the truth it won't end that way." He said squeezing my hand.

"She wanted to divide and conquer, that was the purpose of making sure you didn't fall in love with me. Those were her words, 'I had to make sure she didn't fall in love with you.'" Stefan quoted.

The idea of loving Stefan of being able to love _anyone_ but Damon was something I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around.

"There is more." Emily said. "You need to be informed before you get there."

"Informed of what?" I asked.

"Ending the curse...means sacrificing yourself in the temple Honaria originally cursed Katherine in." Emily said before her eyes snapped shut.

"What?" My eyes widened and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"No." Damon shook his head and looked at Stefan, then Pearl and then at Anna for a long time.

He turned back to me. "It's not happening. You're not doing it. She's not doing it."

"I..It's a second chance for so many of us." Pearl said in a quiet voice.

My eyes filled with tears my brain was spinning.

"Not helping." Damon said standing up and opening the door. "Leave now, go."

"It's her decision Damon." Pearl said in an icy tone before leaving.

"I'm sorry..I just I need some time to think." Anna said running out after her.

Bonnie had come to and looked as shocked as I'm sure the rest of us did.

"Look Elena. Why should you have to give the vampires a second chance, I mean no offense, but they _kill_ humans. Why should a human die for them?" Bonnie said shaking her head as she tried to grasp all of this.

"She shouldn't." Damon said. "And she isn't going to."

"Damon.." I said softly. "This is a choice I have to make. Our other option is a war that _you_ are supposed to die in."

"Things have changed it might not happen that way." He countered.

"You wouldn't still die to protect me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"If you sacrifice yourself it's a sure thing. If we try to fight the originals we have a chance." Damon said standing up and pacing.

"Not to mention the vampire hunters that will be after us for fighting it." I added. "Our chances are bleak at best and if we _don't _win that fight, mankind doesn't have a chance. You heard what Emily said."

"So sacrificing yourself is an option?" He asked his eyes flashing with anger. "Giving up? No Elena."

"It's what I was born to do." I cried tears running down my cheeks.

"No you were born for me and I was for you. Don't you remember what Bree said what we discovered? We're soul mates Elena. I can't live without my other half." Damon said his eyes getting moist.

"She also said if we came together now it was for a divine purpose, well this is it." I sighed.

"No it's not. The divine purpose is for us to fight to stay alive and together. You're giving up on us." He accused.

"No I'm not..I haven't decided anything yet..Damon if I do this it's _for_ you..and so many other people who were cursed." I said tears pooling in my eyes.

"Elena I know I'm not supposed to talk to you, but hear me out, I would love to be able to be human again. But it wouldn't negate the things I've done. I don't _deserve_ that chance anymore." Stefan said quietly. "I don't even think as a human I could handle my guilt. Now take vampires like Katherine, you think being human would take away that need she has to kill? You do this and suddenly you have thousands if not millions of new humans populating the earth with no clue how to function as a part of society."

"He has a good point Elena." Caroline said. "We can work together we can fight the originals."

"How?" I sighed. "I can't let a supernatural war break out because I don't want to die. _I can't_. If I did that how would I live with myself?"

"I won't let you die." Damon said staring into my eyes. "I waited 145 years for you. I can't lose you now."

"Damon I just need time to digest all of this." I cried. "Maybe there is another way...Maybe Katherine knows more."

"The only thing I want to hear from you is that you will _fight this_." He said his eyes pained. My heart was aching because deep inside I knew what I had to do but how could I leave him?

"I can't promise that." I whispered.

"Call me when you can." He snapped heading to the door.

"Damon stop, Please don't leave!"I sobbed but he was gone and I knew I wasn't going to be able to catch him.

"Oh Elena." Caroline put her arms around me and Bonnie joined. Stefan respectfully left the house I hoped he would go find Damon and bring him back. But I didn't have it in me to ask him. I could still hardly look at him.

"Elena I'm with Damon. War or not you can't do this. It's not worth it. Why should the fate of the world have to rest in your hands because of what Katherine did. It's not fair." Jeremy said.

"You're right and it's not fair." I sighed. "It's so unfair."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline whimpered.

"What choice do I have here." I cried tears running down my face.

* * *

**Damon**

I left the house and started running attempting to get my emotions under control. The idea of losing her suffocated me. The lack of fight the defeat in her sad brown eyes nearly drove me into a rage. I understood it was _Elena _of course she wanted to prevent a war and save the vampires. But I couldn't lose her and I needed to leave before I really yelled at her. The tears in her eyes as a result of me snapping at her was tearing me apart. I had never made her cry like that and it took every bit of strength to not race back and tell her it was going to be okay. I couldn't though.

I couldn't because as much as I loved how selfless and kind she was. Love is selfish sometimes, sometimes it just has to be. Being with her was an prime example on my part letting her go would be the selfless thing to do and I didn't do it because sometimes love is selfish. This was one of those times I needed her to be selfish for me. To refuse to give up on us and all she gave me was defeat.

"Damon stop!" I heard Stefan behind me as I ran towards the flames in the woods.

"You can't go to her alone." Stefan said catching up and falling into step with me. "It's not going to change Elena's destiny. But I hate that woman more then you could ever understand. I'll help you kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her." I said. "Not tonight."

"She's not going to give you answers more honest then Emily's, Damon. " Stefan said.

"I know that. I also know that Katherine is a self centered, egotistical, power driven, bitch and I_ know _she doesn't want to be human again. Especially considering how much she enjoys these new powers she seems to have obtained." I said rolling my eyes angrily a bitter taste in my mouth considering what I was going to have to.

"So you're going to work with her?" Stefan gasped. "After everything she's done?"

"I won't let her hurt my girlfriend Stefan _come on _and I'm not as weak minded as you so I'm not worried about her compelling me. She's left me alone so far she's attacked you and Elena but not me and I'm curious as to why that is. I would be her biggest threat but she went after you." I said.

"Maybe because she knew you would do whatever it took to make sure Elena wouldn't die. Meaning she can get you on her side...but Damon it sounded to me like she didn't have a side, She is playing both sides, my attacks on Elena..." They both paused and cringed at that.

"She said were to get an enemy on our side." He said furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Someone that needed Elena to hate vampires." I said. "So she's working with the hunters?"

"And the originals would be my guess hence her mystery powers." Stefan deduced.

"So she's playing both sides?" I mused.

"She said she can't decide." Stefan said.

"Story of her life." I muttered.

"She said that to." Stefan said.

"I can't imagine her ever considering being human." I scoffed. "If she's playing both sides it's just to keep a step ahead of the hunters."

"So what's your plan?" Stefan asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"We're supposed to work together according to the prophecy." Stefan said. "It's not to late to mess up Katherine's divide and conquer plan."

"I know how bad you want to be human despite your little speech earlier. I don't trust you Stefan." I said crossing my arms.

"After what I did to Elena I can not and will not in good conscience allow her to die and make me a human. It's wrong on way to many levels." Stefan said.

"How long can I trust your attackers guilt to hold up though." I mused.

"I'm not who I was then. I don't do the bouts of killing followed by the bouts of guilt anymore. I've been on a solid animal diet for the past ten years. I live with a few other vampires that use both blood bags and animal blood. I found my humanity Damon and even in my darkest days, I never kept a human and abused them like that. I'll never get over that shame or guilt." Stefan said somberly.

"Fine Stefan, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive." I groaned. "So I go help Katherine make sure Elena can't sacrifice herself and if I have to join the originals then I will. Whatever it takes I won't lose her. I need you to stay near but behind the scenes. I don't need Katherine compelling you again and I don't want her to know we are working together."

"Damon we can't..we can't help the originals destroy mankind." Stefan said his eyes wide.

"Of course not, we stab them in the back when they least expect it." I rolled my eyes.

"There's a good chance you won't live through this if it goes to battle Damon. We've both heard about the originals and what they can do. No one even knows how to kill one. If it's even possible." Stefan pointed out.

"If I have to die for her I will but I refuse to let her die without a fight and I refuse to let her die for Katherine's sins." I said feeling a rush of determination driving me as I started towards the flames again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Damon**

"Took you long enough." Katherine's voice halted me in my tracks and I turned to glare at her.

"Good luck trying to kill me Damon." She said laughing and she circled me. "I've been drinking the blood of an original and let me tell you."

She lunged at me and pushed me backwards I flew into a tree and slammed into it hard hitting the ground forcefully.

"Have you had your V8 today?" She laughed.

"That joke is at least ten years old Katherine." I said dryly pulling myself up and walking back over to her.

"So the student criticizes the teacher?" She raised her eyebrows. "What is the world coming to?"

"Oh well, not like we really need to worry about it for much longer anyway right?" She taunted.

"Is that so?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The world as we know it is coming to an end." She said looking serious. "One way or another."

"I know." I snapped. "We know everything."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." I waved her question off. "So tell me what you're planning Katherine. I know you're not looking to join the breathing."

"Oh Damon so little you know about me." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Would you believe I'm a bleeding heart under it all?"

"No I wouldn't." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then you would be wrong." She said.

"Stefan you can come out now, I know you're out there. I can_ feel _you." She called out.

"I'll just compel you to come out then." She snapped angrily.

"Stay out of my head." He growled entering the clearing.

"But it's just so tempting." She purred.

"I hate you." He spat out.

I gave him a look to try to get him to stay cool. I needed him to keep a clear head here. This was a dangerous situation. Katherine could kill either one of us in a blink of an eye if she wanted to.

"Oh you do not." She said. "You will always love me and I will always love you. The end justifies the means Stefan. The end is me and you."

"What?" I said my eyes widening. "You want this you actually want to be human?"

"I didn't say that. I said it ends with me and Stefan I didn't say _how_." Katherine spat out.

"So Stefan what do you want?" She asked coyly. "Do you want to rule over the world with the originals possessing more power then you could ever imagine _or _do you want to be human and have a second chance at a normal life."

"I want nothing to do with you." He shot back his eyes dark and angry. "After what you made me do."

"Oh who cares about some clone that doesn't hold a candle to me?" Katherine sighed. "I did you a favor Stefan. You were weak and pathetic when I found you. I can't imagine how much weaker you would have gotten had you actually fallen for that stupid twit."

"I suggest you watch what you say about my girlfriend." I said feeling my anger start to rise despite my best efforts to remain calm.

"Please Damon. I compelled Stefan and changed things for one reason and one reason only. That's because I love him. You and Elena are destined to die just like Romeo and Juliet and you know what? I could careless what happens to either one of you." She spat out.

"Which is exactly why it won't end with us." Stefan told her. "You are too cold and heartless for me to ever love again Katherine. I'll never forgive you for what you did."

"Of course you will Stefan." She said with a smile. "Maybe not today but you will. I did what I did because I love you and you will come to see that."

"Then why did you leave me to think you were dead?" He asked.

"Good question, got an answer for that one Miss Katherine?" I asked in mocking tone.

"I didn't have a choice. The end justifies the means, You will love me again Stefan." She said.

"No I won't." He started but she was gone in a flash and he was left standing angrily in her wake.

"So she hasn't actually decided what she wants." I murmured thoughtfully. "Besides you."

"The only that way bitch is getting to my heart is with a stake. I'll never go to her willingly." He promised.

"Maybe you should." I suggested.

"What?" He said his eyes wide.

"Not right away, we have to make it believable." I said walking back towards the boarding house he followed anxiously.

"What are you planning Damon?" He asked nervously.

"I'm panning on using you as spy." I said. "Katherine is playing both sides. I need to know who she's working with."

"Why?" Stefan asked. "What's you angle?"

"The original that's giving her blood would be pretty pissed to find out what she's doing with her free time." I said raising my eyebrows.

"So you find out who it is and convince him or her to work with you against her?" Stefan guessed.

"Their plan is for Elena _not_ to sacrifice herself, so yes. That seems to be my best option at the moment." I said.

"What if their plan is to just kill Elena before she can sacrifice herself? What do you do then?"

"I'll bargain. I'm good at it." I said nodding to myself.

"Okay I'll do it. But we have to be smart about this. Katherine's not stupid. She's probably already expecting us to do something like this." Stefan said.

"I'm sure she is which is why you have to be convincing." I said. "She won't believe for a second that you would battle with her and the originals for world domination so you have to convince her you want to be human with her."

"That should be an easy enough sell." He nodded as we reached the boarding house.

"You can't screw it up and fall for her again during this whole thing." I warned him.

"I won't." He insisted. "I'm done with her Damon."

"Good." I said pausing at the doorway.

"You have to go in and talk to her, You can't leave things like you did. She was devastated when you left." Stefan said in a know it all tone that really pissed me off.

"You have no right to pass judgment on me or my relationship after what you did." I said glaring at him with fire in my eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just giving you some advice." He said putting his hands up.

"Don't do that either." I growled.

"I'm going to go hunt." He sighed running off to the woods.

"Gross." I muttered before heading inside letting out an unnecessary breath.

* * *

"Damon?" She looked up from the chair she was sitting in her yes were red and puffy from crying.

"Why are you still here." I asked keeping my voice even and cool.

"I'm not leaving Damon." She said stubbornly.

"Not now. But you will when you turn eighteen. Less then a week away and you'll be leaving me forever." I said my voice broke I was unable to keep the switch off when it came to her.

"Which is why we should enjoy every moment we have." She cried.

"No Elena. I said frustrated. "No, you can't just give up on us. _Please_, I'm begging you to fight for me. I know it's selfish but I don't care. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either Damon but I don't know what else to do. We're talking about some pretty grim options here." She sighed.

"There has to be another way." Bonnie said from the couch her head was buried in Emily's grimoire I was so focused on Elena I hadn't even noticed she was still here.

"I wish there was Bonnie." Elena said.

"Why are you assuming there isn't?" Bonnie asked. "Damon coming to Mystic Falls early happened for a reason and it can't just be for you to die. That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Exactly why would we find each other just for me to keep you safe long enough to die? I've never really believed in fairytale happy endings, but even I don't believe fate could be _that_ sick and twisted." I said.

"My grams and I were able to lift the seal temporarily because all witches spells have loopholes. This one will to, it _has_ to. We just have to figure out what it is." Bonnie said.

"So you think there is a loophole?" Elena asked looking hopeful.

"If there is we're gonna find it." She said with determination.

"I don't _want_ to die." Elena said bursting out in tears. "I have been trying so hard to be brave and I know what the_ right _thing is to do here, but I don't want to do it. I don't _want_ to leave you Damon you have to believe that much at least."

"Good." I said pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. "Good, that's what I needed to hear baby, you were so determined to die to give up on us. It's okay to selfish sometimes Elena it is. We are going to fight this we will find a way to save you."

"We can't let the war happen." She said sniffling back her tears. "If we can find a loophole we have to ensure it will prevent that."

"I agree that would be detrimental." Bonnie said. "Which is why we have to find another way."

"What if you can channel the witch that set this motion?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's possible. I have no connection to her." Bonnie said. "No possessions of hers."

"Emily said they found her the prophecy in her grimore. Where is it now?" Elena asked. "If there was loophole maybe it's in there."

"Wouldn't Emily have told us?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe she didn't see it." I offered.

"Maybe." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to go talk to my grams. Maybe she can help."

"Katherine's out there it's not safe for you to drive home alone." Elena pointed out.

"I'll drive you." I offered she stood up to join me.

"You coming?" I looked at Elena. She nodded and followed taking my hand in hers. I suddenly felt really guilty for yelling at her and walking out on her. I really didn't give her a chance to let everything set in. She forgave it so easily. I really didn't deserve her compassion sometimes.

The car was silent as we started driving towards Bonnie's grandmothers house.

"Wait a second." Bonnie said her eyes wide. "How did Katherine get the tomb open?"

"Good question." I murmured. "Damn bitch has got, hunters, originals, _and_ witches working with her? What's next werewolves?"

"We don't know for sure she has originals or hunters working with her." Elena said looking confused.

"Stefan assumes she's working with both, she confirmed she's getting blood from an original hence her super, super powers." I said anticipating her reaction to me going to Katherine wasn't going to go over very well.

"How do _you_ know she's getting blood from an original?" Elena asked her eyes narrowing.

"Saved by my driveway." Bonnie muttered particularly umping out of the car as soon as I pulled up.

"I went to her after I left." I admitted. "I figured whatever she was plotting involved you _not_ sacrificing yourself so I was gonna see if I could figure out her angle and use it to my advantage."

"Damn it Damon. How could you go to her? She could have killed you." Elena sighed.

"I was trying to save your life. I felt like you gave up." I said.

"I'm can't apologize for who I am. I won't let mankind end in a war if I can prevent it. Bonnie thinks there is a loophole so we look and I'll fight. I will fight for us until the bitter end Damon. But if she doesn't find anything, the outcome is still going to remain the same." Elena said.

"No it won't you will not die." I said.

"I know you feel like it's giving up." She said slowly.

"Its is." I said.

"No, It's not it's sacrificing myself for a greater good." She sighed. "I am the way I am because I'm the doppelganger. I am the opposite of Katherine and I am wired to undo what she did. I can't help what my instincts and emotions are drawing me towards. I'm not the one who set in motion."

She was right it was as natural for her to choose the right thing to do despite how much she didn't want to as it was for me to fight it. She was who she was, but I would spend every second from now until her birthday figuring out another way to save her. Giving her demands, ultimatums and threats was _not_ the way to go though and I saw that now.

"We will find another way and you just have to convince yourself of that." I said stroking her hair.

"Just don't make decisions and do things without telling me, please Damon." She begged.

"I'll try and be as honest with you as I can, but we're at an impasse here until we find another option." I sad honestly.

"Can you tell me what you've done so far? Are you _working_ with that vile woman." She shuddered.

"No I'm not, but Stefan's going to spy on her for us." I said.

"We can trust him?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "My brother is wallowing in guilt over what he did. He's a martyr by nature. He gave me his word and I trust it."

"But what if she compels him again?"She asked.

"She wants him. That's the prize she claims she's after. I doubt he's her only agenda but I do believe he's a big part of it. I think she wants him fair and square this time without compulsion. She threatens it but I don't think she'll actually do it." I said.

"But we don't know for sure." She said biting her lip.

"He's never going to hurt you again no one is. I will make sure of that." I promised her.

"Has she been in your head again at all?" I asked.

"No." She said looking relieved. "But I'm sure she'll be back to torture me some more."

"Damon what is it you want Stefan to find out?"

"Whatever he can." I said. "Knowledge is key here angel you know that."

"I know _you_." She smirked and glanced at me. "Your digging for something specific what is it?"

"I want to know who she's working with, both the original and the hunter. According to Stefan she compelled you to get the hunter on her side, meaning that person pays dearly for your attacks as does she at some point here I promise you."

"You can't kill her, she's older and she has this blood." She said her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

"What?" I said glancing away.

"No Damon. It's risky at best, if not a suicide mission." She said shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I attempted an obvious lie with a little laugh. That's the thing about having a soulmate. Lying is pretty much pointless when they can see right through you.

"Not funny, no Damon, you can't go look for this original, you cannot try to convince them to give you their blood. You can't do this. If you join them and then cross them your dead." She said.

"I can't protect you without some type of advantage." I said. "Clearly this would be an advantage. Why wouldn't the originals believe I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive? My word means way more then_ hers_. This whole thing is her damn fault. I prove she's playing them and use that to gain their trust. If I can get whoever is giving her blood to stop and start giving me blood. We actually have a chance here."

"Damon this is so dangerous." She whispered.

"Elena, we have to take risks if we're going to survive." I said.

"Please, just consider this carefully. What if she figures out what you're planning? She's not _stupid _she's supposed to just buy that Stefan's with her?" She asked.

"Knowing how she operates, she'll pursue him and he'll act like he's slowly warming up to it. I don't like depending on my brother's acting abilities here. But this is my plan and unless you can come up with one I like better. I'm going with it." I said firmly.

"So I get no say in things?" She scoffed angrily.

"I promised you I would be as honest as I can and I'll run by you what I can. But just like you told me if we don't find a loophole you're planning on sacrificing yourself. Well I have my own plans too Elena." I said.

"We need to be on the same page." She sighed.

"Well we're not, we're at an impasse remember?" I reminded her. "I'm going to keep you alive."

"I'm trying to keep _you_ alive." She moaned.

"Let's shelf this for now. I haven't even found the original yet." I suggested.

"Fine." She agreed settling back in her seat.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now we go to the grill and have a beer," I said.

"Damon, we don't have time to have a _beer_." She smirked.

"We need a break, We need to just step away from all of this for five minutes." I said pulling up to the bar.

"Okay." She agreed squeezing my hand.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Elena**

I never thought I would wake up on the morning f my eighteenth birthday in tears, but I did. Damon was nowhere to be found and I knew he was off trying to find some last minute way to save the day. He never did find the original he was seeking. I was eternally grateful about that. Who knows what they would do to him just to spite me. The fact was we haven't found a loophole we haven't found anything; I have to make my choice today.

My choice is letting the man I love and so many other cursed people be human again or start a war of the species that my own species will lose. Cleary my mind should be made up, but it's so hard, how was I supposed to leave Damon all alone? It was so terribly unfair. Last night we managed to pretend none of this happening we had fun at the bar and made love all night. Then this morning he's just gone because he can't look in my eyes knowing what I'm going to do to him. I don't see any other way at this point and I'm trying to be as brave as I can be. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do today or when I'm supposed to do it.

I want to be brave and do the right thing, but my heart is telling me to just risk the war and stay with Damon, stay alive. I know if I die I leave him half alive, I know because that's what would happen if he died that's how I was before him. The entire group was all downstairs barricading the door I imagine to make sure I didn't just take off.

I looked at my friends and teared up no matter what happened today no matter what choice I made I could lose one or even all of them today, if I choose Damon and the war happens it was more than likely.

"Happy birthday Elena," Caroline said running over to hug me. I breathed in her sweet scent maybe for the last time.

"How tactful Caroline." Jeremy muttered.

"I didn't mean..." Caroline's lip quivered.

"It's okay I know, I know." I soothed her Bonnie soon joined us. Jeremy wouldn't even look in my direction at least I could see Anna was comforting him. This was killing her she wanted to be human so bad I knew she did, but not in a way that would hurt Jeremy so much.

A knock at the door startled everyone and everyone started jumping up holding various weapons.

"Relax." I said attempting to remain as calm as possible.

"I knew it would be you." I spat out bitterly opening the door and coming face to face with my uncle John my _father._

"Hello Elena." He smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh cut the bull you're here to take me to my death, let's go." I groaned.

"You're death?" He shook his head. "No...not your death you're going to kill all the vampires Elena. I know you don't want to but killing yourself is not the answer. I know you're scared and confused but this is your destiny."

"John you know nothing. To end the vampire curse I have to sacrifice myself." I said staring him down he looked genuinely surprised, at least he didn't think he was delivering me to death.

"Then that must be why this was made." He looked down at his hand and pulled off his ring, "For _you_."

"I don't have time for games let's just so." I said flatly.

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You can't do it you can't."

"No listen Elena this ring will bring you back." John said shoving it at her. "It prevents a human from dying a supernatural death. I've ben back from the dead before I know it works."

"What...really?" I gasped looking down at it and turning it in my hand, was this simple piece of jewelry really the answer?

"So she can save the vampires and still live?' Anna said hopefully.

"What do you mean save the vampires?" John asked.

"How much do you know anyway?" Elena asked.

"I thought I knew most of it, apparently the bitch was withholding information." He muttered.

"The bitch?' Elena raised her eyebrow,"As in Katherine?"

He just looked down.

"You were the one she was working with…you ...you she said it was your idea…" I said my chest tightening with fury he just continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"The whole thing with Stefan was your idea!" My voice was getting higher and higher I didn't know if I wanted to cry or hit him or both my head was spinning how could he?

"I had to make you hate vampires Elena." He said his eyes remorseful.

"You…you...I was tortured, bitten, starved almost raped John." I said my voice suddenly strong as I let the rage take over my body.

"I didn't…I never thought she would take it that far." He looked at the ground.

"You bastard," I said in an icy tone. "Look your daughter in the eye when she tells you almost got her _raped_."

"I can't …I'm so sorry." His voice was breaking up and he looked upset but I didn't care I wanted him to hurt and hurt bad worse than I ever did. How could his man be my father?

"Elena we don't have time she's…she's outside I didn't know...I didn't know you had to die...but you don't wear the ring, and go the temple is in the center of the woods in an underground cave. We have to slip past her somehow." John said frantically.

"Katherine is outside?" I fumed I put the ring on my middle finger and stormed outside I had enough of her playing with my life to suit her own purposes.

"No Elena don't go out there!" Anna was behind me in seconds but I made it out before she could stop me she followed me outside anyway.

Katherine stood in front of me a mirror image ,almost other than the fact that her hair was curly her eyes were wicked and she was dressed like a slut. I stood across from her glaring her down and she just smirked at me.

"Well hello Elena." She smiled. "It's nice to meet in person finally."

"Go to hell Katherine." I said.

"Not today." Katherine said and in a sudden flash she was behind me I heard Caroline scream and Anna suddenly jumped in front of me blocking Katherine from me. I looked down to the ground and John was lying in a heap his neck twisted and broken.

"You killed him." I whispered.

"He had it coming." She shrugged.

"Get away from her Katherine." Anna warned.

"I'm taking her to the temple, she's got her little ring now, and you're going to be human Anna, let us go." Katherine said.

"No I can't I won't." Anna said standing firm in front of Elena. "Elena call Damon and tell him what's going on _we_ will take you to the temple."

"He made a stupid move and he's otherwise occupied." Katherine smirked.

"What? Where is he?" I was still trying to process that John my father was the one behind my attacks and was lying dead in my driveway, now Damon was in some kind of trouble?

"He found my originals." Katherine smiled a lazy smile. "He's trying to strike a deal or something to save you."

"Okay, then we call him, tell him it's okay." I said frantically, "And fast before he does something to get himself killed.

"Oh Elena, they aren't taking any chances, they are gonna use your stupid soul connection to try and find you. Kill you off before you make them disappear." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"He will never let that happen." I said firmly.

"Then they will kill him." Katherine said her face completely cold as if she cared less.

"No." My stomach clenched I looked at Anna. "Find him you have to go find him."

"The sooner I get you to the temple and you do this the sooner they disappear and Damon lives to _breathe_ another day." Katherine said. "Literally, with you Elena you can have kids and dogs and a minivan the whole deal, just come with me."

"Kat..." Anna started.

"Go." I said to Anna. "Go help Damon, just stall them it will be over soon."

"No Elena...I can't let you go with her." Anna cried as Jeremy looked on in horror.

"What if the ring doesn't work?" Bonnie cried.

"No Elena." Jenna sobbed holding on to Caroline who was wracked with tears.

"I won't let Damon die for me, it's going to work it has to work. Just go Anna." I begged. Katherine grabbed my arm then and suddenly we were flying at top speed through the woods.

"Your destiny is calling do you hear it?" She laughed out loud as we ran.

* * *

**Damon**

"So let me get this straight you want us to give you blood for what exactly?" Elijah asked looking amused. I couldn't believe I had managed to find them maybe they wanted me to. At first this seemed like a god idea but now I was surrounded by these two originals that emanated power and they seemed to be circling me like vultures.

"I'll help you fight, me and Elena we both will." I said.

"You're a liar, she's the opposite of Katarina which means she's good and pure." Elijah said, "The type that would never let the world come to that kind of end."

"She would now." I said fiercely. "I've corrupted her; she wants the dark side now craves it."

"You're a lair and I hate liars." Klaus screamed slamming his foist across my face.

"Relax brother." Elijah said softly. "Perhaps he speaks some truth he doesn't want her dead this much we know."

"It doesn't really matter what he wants." Klaus spat out. "She dies long before she reached that temple."

"This good cop bad cop routine is really lame." I grunted. "Come on, just help me save her and I help you fight why would I lie?"

"To save your pathetic little love," Klaus said.

"Lead us to her and we'll turn her, then she can't perform the ritual." Elijah said with a smirk, this was where they were testing me. I focused on remaining cool and impassive.

"If you give me your blood I will, I want her strong too." I said.

"He's lying just use the bond find her and kill him this is a waste of time." Klaus thundered. "She could be at the temple already."

"It will take her a long time to find it on her own Katherine assured me the death of her father." Elijah said. Her father? So the hunter Katherine had been working with this whole time was John Gilbert which meant...I decided not to go there now, or my rage was going to be pretty clear.

"You are such a fool little brother where is Katarina?" Klaus asked.

"Probably in bed with John Gilbert.," I quipped. "She's been playing both sides this whole time."

"I told you." Klaus screamed and suddenly Elijah was across the room Klaus hand on his throat. "You let that damned woman play you for the fool you are."

"Wow, she really likes fucking with bothers." I couldn't help but mutter earning a hard glare from both of them.

"Damon!" Anna came rushing in her face white she gasped when she looked at Klaus and Elijah who both started towards her. Stefan was a few steps behind her he looked at me and hand then the two originals and his face filled with horror. If I wasn't still so sickened my him I would have been impressed by his concern.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked snidely. "You think you're going to rescue him?"

"Anna, Stefan leave I can handle this." I said.

"No Damon we have to go." Anna said urgently.

"It's the doppelganger she is on her way to the temple isn't she?" Klaus demanded staring Anna down.

"Katherine's running her there." Anna answered in a monotone.

"What!" I screamed jumping up and racing out the door I could feel Klaus and Elijah behind me and I was panicked even if I could find her and stop her, what would they do to her? What had I done?

"We have to lose them." I tried to mouth to Anna as she ran up beside me. Stefan was quite a ways behind he was back in his animal diet at the worst possible time and couldn't keep up with our speed.

"Never going to happen," Elijah said matching pace with us.

"I won't lead you to her." I stopped in my tracks.

"Then she will die." Elijah said.

"You're going to _kill_ her if I lead you to her." I said my head spinning Anna grabbed my arm.

"We won't lead you to her." She said. "it's better she go for something good then die at your hands."

"No." I felt the tears start to fall and didn't even care that Klaus and Elijah were staring at me mockingly.

"Stand firm Damon don't let them find her." Stefan said looking pained. I nodded and gulped back my tears, if I could find a way to slide past them maybe I could get there before…

"We can use your connection to find her." Elijah said stepping closer to me I flashed away as fast as I could trying to figure out some way to lose him. He slammed me against a tree and my head hit hard. He started staring into my eyes and I could almost feel the invasion. Anna was looking at me with imploring eyes I wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but it had to be important.

"I know where she is." Elijah said softly and Klaus smiled happily.

My heart literally lurched into my chest this couldn't be happening how did they find her how wasn't I able to protect her? I was supposed to protect her.

"No use for you anymore." Klaus started reaching towards me when all the sudden everything went black.

I woke up groggily holding my head I stood up and suddenly felt dizzy and fell back to the ground.

"Breathe Damon." Anna said tears in her eyes. "You have to breathe."

"No." I said." No, no, no…" I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes my vision was blurred, my hearing was stifled, my lungs ached from not breathing when I needed to and my body was sore and stiff. I was _human_. I was human which meant…

"I failed." I whispered the worst possible word I could imagine.

"Not necessarily." Anna said. "There is a ring…"

"A ring?" I looked up and felt a surge if hope I could still feel her, she _couldn't_ be dead if I could feel her right?

"Her _father_ gave it to her." Anna said shuddering at the word father. "It's supposed to bring her back, Katherine killed him and then she took Elena well Elena went with her."

"How could she take a risk like that? How could she go without me, without saying goodbye without." My voice broke up and the lump in my throat grew I was finding it hard to breathe again.

"Slow down Damon." Stefan said patting my back his eyes were pained and sympathetic, he didn't really believe she was alive I could tell but Anna looked hopeful, more so desperate this was all her fault how could she let Elena go?

"She did it to save _you_ Damon. Katherine warned her that the originals would kill you if she didn't hurry." Anna said rubbing her eyes, it was so weird here we all were human and worthless when seconds ago we were inhumanly strong and capable how had we failed so badly?

"She has to be alive she has to be." I said firmly refusing to believe anything else my legs ached but I refused to stop running I let my soul just guide me to her we ended up in the middle of the forest. I could feel her strongly here.

"Where is she?" I looked around cursing my new crappy eyesight. I couldn't even let the idea of the fact that I was human again process right now all I could think about was her. I couldn't live without her I didn't want to live without her. She had to be here somewhere.

I heard a scream that sounded like Elena and rushed towards the sound it was coming from below us.

"She's underground, I just heard her scream." I said ushering for them to follow me. Stefan was much faster than Anna which was a first it would have been funny if this whole thing wasn't so terrible.

"Here." Anna pushed a rock over revealing an underground cave.

"Kill me go ahead come on I know you want to." Katherine's voice rang out. "Do it Elena, do it."

"No." Elena said. "I'll wait two days and then kill you, you stupid bitch."

"Tough girl now huh?" Katherine laughed.

Elena she was alive, I started running towards her voice.

"Elena!" I yelled out.

"Damon." She emerged from a corridor her face tear streaked her hair disheveled and messy. Her eyes looked wide and terrified. Katherine on the other hand looked smug and happy.

"Your alive thank god you're alive." I rushed towards her and pulled her into my arms she stiffened.

"Back away Damon." She whispered.

"What?

"I don't want to hurt you Damon you have to back away." She said her voice cracking.

"What?" Stefan and Anna both half muttered at the same time. I backed up my eyes wide it couldn't be…but it was. I and could see the red wanting to emerge in her eyes her face pained her fists clenched as she tried to control it.

"The ring _turned_ you?" I shook my head in confusion.

"No I did." Katherine smiled. "And then I managed to wake up before her and get my blood back so now Elena is going to kill me and I'll be the only vampire. Well besides Elena but I'll deal with that."

"That was your plan?" Stefan asked.

"Sure was Stefan, you want to rule with me?" She asked twirling her hair.

"That will never happen." Stefan said. "You disgust me Katherine."

"Whatever, Stefan you'll change your mind, you won't let them kill me." She said.

"You signed your death warrant a long time ago." I glared at her.

"No one kills her yet." Elena said slowly we all nodded. "Not for a few days, then I don't care what happens to her."

"What happened baby?" I tried to step close to her but she backed away looking scared and sad.

"Your blood Damn it's too much for me." She cried holding her hand over her face.

"You won't hurt me." I told her my head spinning at the absolute weirdness of this whole thing.

"Take deep breaths. You're okay." Anna said steping a little closer.

"I don't know if I can control it." She said sighing heavily. "I'm so scared."

"I'll help you turn me back and I'll help you okay?" I said stepping just a little closer to her.

"I can't you got you're ...you're human again." She cried. "We could have had everything."

Katherine just crossed her arms looking smug.

"I can't _wait_ to kill you." Elena said with a hard look at Katherine that surprised me. She meant it.

"She ripped of my ring and force fed me her blood." Elena explained.

"I'll kill her first." I said glaring at Katherine who continued to smirk.

"Your disgusting Katherine," Stefan muttered. "Worse than a demon."

"Get her out of here, but she's on suicide watch twenty four seven, I have to stay here until its dark." Elena said her lip quivering. "Bonnie will need to spell me a ring."

"I'm sorry Elena." Stefan said grabbing Katherine roughly and pulling her out. Anna looked guilt ridden and scurried out behind them. I could tell Elena wanted to reach out to her but she was confused and overwhelmed with emotion right now.

"We still can have everything Elena, forever even." I said.

"But we could have had a life a family even, you still could." She said sadly.

"Not without _you_." I cried grasping her hands. "I wouldn't want that without you, it doesn't matter, what kind of life we have as long as we're both alive and together."

"I love you." She whispered closing her eyes tight and taking a deep breath.

"Then transition on me, and then turn me back. I won't let you do this alone." I said stroking her hair.

"I already bit Katherine." She admitted biting her lip.

"I hope you made it hurt." I smiled tilting her chin up.

"I guess so." She said frowning. "She was all gleeful she's trying really hard to get me to kill her."

"I knew she had her own agenda." I shook my head. "She wanted to reign as vampire queen? I mean even for her that's just…"

"Fucked up?" Elena offered.

"I'm so sorry." I reached for but she backed away again.

"It's okay let me comfort you." I begged her.

"But what if I hurt you?" She whimpered.

"You won't and you're going to turn me anyway."

"Damon are you sure?"

"_Elena_." I said. "You know I am."

"Okay." She said melting into my arms.

"We're going to be okay." I said rubbing her back.

"I know we will." She said softly, "As long as we're together."

"I would say I told you so...but the timing."

She laughed slightly and squeezed me harder her vampire urges temporally set aside. I kissed her head then pulled her back.

"Do it." I said pointing to her wrist,

She took a breath and nodded it was strange watching her face change. I thought it would remind me of Katherine but it didn't even as a vampire she seemed to take on characteristics of her own. She bit into her wrist quickly and held it up to me. It was a weird role reversal drinking vampire blood from her. We hadn't exchanged blood in a while with everything going on, and the intimacy hit both of us quickly but I knew she wouldn't be able to control the urges yet so I pulled back from her and kissed her forehead gazing down at her.

"What do I do now?" She whispered.

"Just give in and bite me stop when I my heart stops not when all my blood is gone or I'm not coming back." I said my heart racing nervously.

"What if I screw up?" She said her eyes wide. "Maybe Anna should be here or something."

"You won't." I stroked her cheek my nervousness gone even now me human and her vampire she needed _me_ to be the strong one she was still so young and this shouldn't have happened. I still felt like I failed her but I was so glad she was alive I couldn't even focus on that at the moment.

"You stopped with Katherine you can stop with me." I added.

"Thank you, for giving up a second chance at life for me, it feels wrong but at the same I do want you forever, you're my soulmate." She said tears running down her cheeks.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen then. You wouldn't be a vampire if I wouldn't have took off looking for the originals so let's not start doing the guilt thing. "

"Maybe it _was_ supposed to happen this way." She said softly, "But why?"

"Because eighty years isn't enough." I offered cupping her chin.

"You're right it isn't." She said gazing lovingly up at me. "Let's do this."

"Just let our connections tell you what to do."

"Okay." She breathed.

"I love you." She said gazing at me.

"I love you too." I pulled her in for a kiss and kissed her softly. She pulled back and then allowed her face to change again she was breathing heavily and hesitantly I nodded her on. She bit into my neck a bit roughly with her newfound fangs. I felt the pleasure immediately and it was unlike anything I'd ever imagined experiencing with her, it was so much better then I remembered from the last time I was human, The pleasure was intense and mind-blowing, The pain started to hit me as I felt my life starting to slip away from me the only thought in my mind was this time it was worth it.

* * *

The end-

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it. Please review! I did have the vamp/human twist planned out before the episode but, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to play it out, the epi inspired me to finally get it written.I wanted to end a story where Elena will literally be his princess of the night now. lol :)


End file.
